Scarlet-Spider Suicide Squad
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: SHIELD is caught, unable to stop Osborn's latest plot. They are forced to bring villains, Anti-Heroes. They make bad people become heroes. Now, face a new team of: a band of misfits, psychopaths, murderers and hot babes. Did you want heroes? That's a joke. Kaine/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

"Well that was a lot of stories we got through." Ghost sighed as they walked through the cinema of the multiverse.

"Yea. A lot of interesting ones." Grey nodded, following

"I'm glad you're letting me join you in this adventure." Weaver added. Weaver is the Grandmother of all Spiders, she is also the Guardian of The Web. Weaver has a shoulder length spider-web silver haired woman with tiger's eye coloured eyes, dressed in a mismatch of different era clothes: a red flannel shirt with light brown duster jacket and cowboy hat, blue working jeans, knee length leather musketeer boots and white tinted goggles around her neck atop a web motif bandana. She is beautiful with a kind motherly smile and DD-Cup breasts hidden behind her clothes and she sounds like Yubel from Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

"It's no problem. We'd like the company." Catherine answered to her sister-in-law.

"Plus we found this story a few weeks ago but never watched it. It's a treat for you." Luna smiled

"Really? Oh thank you." Weaver smiled "What's the plot?"

"It's a surprise, sis." Ghost answered as they approached the doors. "Ladies." He opened it politely

The three walked in, Weaver clearly excited

"Now let's begin the story. We don't want to spoil the story." Ghost smiled

"Fine." Weaver pouted as she sat down

*Start the story*

New York City, home of some of the greatest heroes in the world. But the one we're focusing on is coming in from JFK airport from Houston, Texas. He had short cut brown hair and hazel eyes while wearing a black tracksuit jumper and blue jeans and carrying a red carrier bag. 'Right...Where do I go now?' He thought before looking at his directions list. "Oh right...TAXI!" he called out

Not long after a Mercury Taxis cab pulled up "Need a lift mate?" The driver asked, he was a man with dark hair and eyes while wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah. This address." The first man answered handing over the directions to the taxi driver as he got in the car.

"Got it. I know the way." The driver answered

The man nodded, getting in the back

As they drove off, the man looked out to the city of New York. He wanted to get away from here, this was his brother's turf.

But... He was given a call. He was needed

He began to think back to that phone call.

*Flashback*

"Damn that was tough..." The man sighed getting through a window to an apartment, he was dressed in a Spider-Man like costume. It was predominantly red but with black shoulders, mask and fingers. As he took off the costume it was revealed to be the passenger in the taxi. He went over to the fridge and getting out a coke can, pressing it against his forehead to cool down while sitting in his chair.

That was when the phone went off.

"Hello?" He asked in exhaustion.

"Hello Mr Kaine Parker. We need the Scarlet Spider." A female voice said

"...Who is this?" The now named "Kaine" asked

"I'm with SHIELD. And I have need of your skills." The woman answered "You know me as Maria Hill."

"Maria Hill?...What do you want me to do?" He asked, feeling cautious

"... It is Norman Osborn." Was all she said

"... I'll be there tomorrow, email me the address." Was all Kaine said before he ended the call. Norman Osborn... The one who killed Ben Reilly

*Present Day*

"We're here." The driver spoke, pulling into the drive

"Thanks." Kaine answered handing over the money and got out.

He looked up at the SHIELD building.

Norman Osborn killed Ben Reilly... His brother... It was time for payback

As Kaine walked in he had that stare of a man who was willing to kill. But he headed inside to see Maria Hill. She knew what was going on and he didn't want to go in blind.

He saw a receptionist at a desk. It looked to be some female teenager playing on their phone

'...Really? THIS is who I'm greeted by?' He thought with disdain but then changed his tune when he saw her close up 'Wait...It...It can't be...' The look of the girl, her hair colour, her eyes...It couldn't be her...But...But it WAS. "Gwen...?"

The receptionist girl turned around and looked at Kaine with a small stumble and a smile "Oh sorry. Ahem. Yes, I'm Gwen." She nodded. She had blue eyes and short blonde hair with pink tips. "Gwen Poole. Nice to meet you."

Kaine just looked at her in shock, until he answered "Kaine...Kaine Parker..." He answered, this Gwen was different. She wasn't the one he knew in his heart but...He felt that connection.

"Nice to meet you. ...Are you feeling okay? You're kinda spacing out." Gwen spoke

"Yeah...Sorry...You um...You remind me of someone I used to know." Kaine answered "I'm here to see Maria Hill."

"Director Hill? Hang on...Err...Oh my notes." She spoke looking at her notes for the day. "Kaine Parker, REALLY important. Top floor. DON'T FORGET." She read off her handwriting "Okay... Oh Kaine Parker! Peter Parker's clone and the second Scarlet Spider!" Gwen suddenly gasped, slapping her forehead lightly "How did I forget that?!"

"Don't worry too much about it. You've never met me before." Kaine answered kindly...His heart still had feelings for a "Gwen" and this girl LOOKED like her...It was just hard making the distinction between Gwen Stacy and this new Gwen Poole. "Top floor; right?" He asked pointing upwards

"I need to go up to, I was waiting for you." The girl nodded, jumping over the desk and landing next to him "So I take it I remind you of Gwen Stacy." She said nonchalantly walking towards the elevator

"I-Yeah. Yeah you do...And it seems you show as much tact as Deadpool." Kaine answered as the doors opened

"I get that a lot." She answered

'And she seems to know every random bullshit thing that she should have no way of knowing just like Wade as well.' he thought, his eyebrow twitching at the elevator music

"How was Texas? That's where you live currently right?" Gwen asked

"I...It's fine." Kaine answered

Gwen hummed, her arms behind her back as she rocked backwards and forwards on her ankles

"So...Besides being a receptionist...What do you do here?" Kaine asked as they were half-way up the building to the top floor.

"Oh, I'm not a receptionist. I was called to see Maria to. She asked me to wait there and bring you up." Gwen smiled innocently, the girl clearly being about 16 to 18 Kaine wasn't 100% sure

"You weren't the receptionist? So WHY were you in the chair?" Kaine asked

"Bored." Gwen shrugged "This building is empty and I thought it would be cool."

"So the whole "While the boss is out, sit in his important chair and pretend to be him" thing?" Kaine asked

"Yep." She smiled

As the two reached the top floor, Kaine saw Maria Hill looking over the SHIELD agents and working on their missions. "Whoa...Upgraded since last time..."

"Ah, Kaine." Maria nodded, turning to him. Maria was a woman who seemed to have some Latin decent from her natural tan. She had short black hair and brown eyes with a curvy hourglass figure with a fairly large and toned ass and C/D cup breasts. She wore a skin tight black jumpsuit with the SHIELD logo on her shoulders, white gloves and white boots. She also had white straps and belts which, unfortunately, emphasised her figure more than the jumpsuit did alone

"Hey...What about me?" Gwen asked with a pout

"Of course, Ms Poole." Maria answered "Sorry about the wait. But follow me. I'll explain the mission." Maria spoke

The two nodded and followed her into a normal looking room

"What is this mission about?" Kaine frowned

"You'll find out soon enough." Maria said, closing the door... And then suddenly putting on a gas mask, gas filling the room extremely quickly

"GAH! F-Fuck!" Kaine shouted and coughed violently before

"Ooh...Dizzy..." Gwen fell to the floor

"G-Gwen..." Kaine reached out and then passed out.

*?*

"Urgh...Damn...Oh my...head..." Kaine groaned as he was now on a medical bed

"You're awake!" Gwen's voice smiled, a white masked face hovering over his face

"...Why do you look like HYDRA Bob?" Kaine asked as he saw through his mask lenses "And why do I have my mask on?" he groaned getting up

The face pouted, Kaine quick to realising it was Gwen Poole "I don't know." she frowned "I think they changed us before they put us in this room."

"Damn...Maria...Has got a lot of explaining to do..." He groaned

"...You're very buff..." Gwen blushed seeing him in his suit

"Well...yeah. Fighting bad guys DOES do that." Kaine answered

But then he heard some groaning. He sat up, looking around the room

Kaine and Gwen saw multiple people around them. All in costume. Most costumes he recognised, some were a bit fuzzy in his memory...But there were a couple of people who didn't NEED a mask, so Kaine got angry seeing those people.

"Oh...God...What hit me?" A woman's voice asked as she woke up. She was wearing white face makeup, a pair of white bunny ears, a blue tartan jacket with white gloves, a white bodice which held her curvy and C-Cup breasts; a pink bow-tie and fuzzy white boots. She was a natural strawberry blonde with blue eyes.

"Urgh...I'm gonna kill someone for this hangover...!" A male voice groaned next. It was...Wolverine! But...It wasn't Wolverine was dead. This was a second. He was wearing a mainly black costume with blue accents, large padded shoulder pads, kneecap-pads, arm guards and a bulky belt.

Plus this Wolverine's suit was sleeveless with tattoos on his arms

Others soon woke up. One was a man in a robotic scorpion like suit.

Another was a woman in a purple full body suit. Her arms, legs and bodice were purple with a purple domino mask; while the rest of her body was covered in a black costume. She had C-Cup breasts under her bodice.

Next was another woman, chalk white skin, save for a single black circle tattoo around her left eye. She was wearing a black body suit with several empty holsters and pouches, while holding back her B-Cup breasts. Her hair was short, black and unkempt.

Next was a full body costumed man, his costume was mainly black/blue, save for some white boots and gloves and a target shape on his mask's forehead.

Next was a woman, in a yellow and black costume, much like Hank Pym's Yellowjacket costume but it was made for this woman. She had B-Cup breasts behind this yellow and black costume.

"The hell?" Kaine grumbled, sitting up

"I dunno. But what are we going to do?" Gwen answered

"I'm not sure." Kaine answered "Him...?" Kaine asked as he saw him and got angry.

The person in question was a greying haired heavily built man; on his person was a black leather coat, black trousers and a modified large bullet resistant vest with a white skull over his chest down to his waist. "Ow...My head..."

"Punisher?" Gwen asked

"Oh...Did I get drunk, or did I get drunk?" Another female voice asked; this woman had long black hair, unnaturally white skin, a black diamond mark over her left eye, C-Cup breasts and black: bodice, gloves and boots.

"Quiet down..." A long red haired and blue skinned woman groaned, she was wearing a black body suit only exposing her head, though her D-Cup sized breasts made it a bit difficult.

"..." Kaine was silent, looking around the room and seeing who he knew

And lastly was a beautiful red haired woman with green eyes. She was curvaceous and had a D-Cup sized chest under a black suit and grey trousers. Her hair was unfurled and draped down her back and over her chest. She was beginning to come around from whatever knocked her out.

'Punisher, Wolverine, Mystique, Bullseye, Scorpion, Gwen obviously...Can't place the others. Maybe...They're old bad guys? And why does SHE look like Jean Grey?' He thought

The last thought was focused on the large chested red head 'Wait... I think the bunny girl is White Rabbit. I think Peter told me about her... And one of those girls look like one of the many hero identities that Hank Pym has had. And that black and purple armoured girl looks SIMILAR to the Beetle... But sexed up? Really? What, she planning on being on pin-up posters?'

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Gwenpool asked

"Putting names to faces." Kaine answered

"Oh..." Gwen nodded

"Grr...Spider?" Scorpion snarled, still dazed from the mist "I'm...I'm gonna...Urgh...I'm passing out..."

"Moron." Punisher commented "Didn't think you were back Scarlet."

"I was summoned. What about you Punisher?" Kaine asked

"SHIELD agents busted into my base and gassed me. I know most of these punks where locked up. No idea how they got the Wolverine wannabe." The war veteran replied

"I've still got my claws, you know!" Wolverine spoke, trying to unsheathe his claws...But couldn't something was blocking the exit on his knuckles and wrists. "The hell?"

"Oh calm down..." Shriek answered holding her head

"Who's she?" Kaine asked pointing to Domino

"The name is: Domino...I was on a job before I got the drop on...Someone gassed me and now I'm here..." Domino answered

"If we are following a trend then I bet it's SHIELD." Gwen shrugged although she clearly looked nervous to these trained/seasoned killers

"...Shit." The collective groaned

"Oh...Hmm...Where am I?" Madelyne asked as she rubbed her eyes

"Clearly some form of SHIELD holding facility." Shriek grumbled

"As per, us being duped into SHIELD's tricks." Beetle answered

"Oh...Ow...My neck..." Madelyne rubbed her neck

"You probably slept on it funny." Daken answered

"Shut it, reject son." The red haired woman frowned

"Reject Son?!" Daken snarled and leaped at her aiming to kill her but she just focused and stayed him

But nothing happened, the tattooed Wolverine charged... Only to be stopped by Punisher and Domino

"Calm down will ya?!" Domino snapped

"It's not worth it!" Punisher added

The Wolverine dressed guy growled and took a step back, spitting gently

Kaine sighed, rubbing the back of his head. 'What do we all have in common? Besides being killers?' he thought

"Are all of you awake?" A voice came from the speakers

"Huh? Maria?" Kaine wondered

"You KNOW that person?" Shriek snapped

"Maria Hill, head of SHIELD." Kaine nodded, Maria walking into the door

"Morning all." Maria spoke seriously...though it had that condescending joking tone.

"What do you want with us, Hill?" Punisher demanded an answer

"Simple. From now on, you work for me." Maria said simply, crossing her arms

"WE work for YOU?!" Domino got up in shock

"The hell are you talking about?" Scorpion snapped

"I take it you all have felt a strange tingle in the back of your necks? An itch you can't scratch?" Maria smirked almost evilly

"I thought it's because I slept funny on it." Madelyne commented rubbing her neck

"...Fuck. You did something didn't you?" Kaine glared

"You've all been injected with a nanite explosive that will detonate should any of you decide to cross me or jeopardise the mission I have planned for you." Maria spoke

"Explosive? What explosive?" Domino asked

"Allow me to demonstrate." Maria answered bringing an LMD into the room. An LMD stands for "Life Model Decoy" they're often used as replicas or stand in for people who need them. "This LMD has been fitted with the same explosive in the back of your necks. One wrong move and-" Maria spoke giving a demonstration.

The LMD's head was blown clean off, the fragments of the head scattered and the body fell to the floor.

"And who cares. I've got my healing factor. I'll heal back up." Daken retaliated

"We've accounted for healing factor individuals, Daken. And the nanites have been fitted with Carbonadium micro-shrapnel." Maria answered "I HIGHLY doubt you'll be able to get the pieces out, SHOULD you heal."

Daken flinched at that, rubbing his neck

"Besides the bomb has been set in the base of your spine. Set in a specific spot." Maria continued "If the bombs are detonated you'd be dead before you even knew what happened. And with your brain dead so I doubt you'd even be able to heal." She then threw a tablet at Kaine, who caught it easily

"The hell is this for?" Kaine asked

"That's the tablet that'll detonate the bombs. YOU are in charge of this Squad." Maria answered

"WHAT?!" the group shouted

"Hold on a freaking minute Maria! First you kidnap up, then you inject us with a bomb! NOW you're telling me I'M in charge of this motley crew?! And it's not even the good kind!" Kaine snapped

"You are not in charge. Well... Not really." Maria frowned "You are the field leader. You kill any member of the 'team' that disobeys or is a problem to the actual mission. **I** hold YOUR detonator as well as detonators for everyone. I have an overriding call."

"I...Damn it." Kaine snarled, pocketing the tablet

"Why does the SPIDER have to be in charge?! Why not me?" Scorpion demanded

"YOU are too unstable. Scarlet Spider is the only one of you who won't kill the others immediately and his moral compass is like his brother's. Any other questions?" Maria asked

"Any point?" Shriek asked expecting to be turned down immediately

"What's the "good kind" of a motley crew?" Gwenpool asked

"Mötley Crüe the rock band I imagine." Domino whispered

"I've got a question: What do WE get out of this?" White Rabbit asked

"You don't die. And your prison sentences will be reduced." Maria said simply "You see... SHIELD needs this. A team to go outside the law and take down the bad guys because the red tape holds us back. We need bad guys to kill worse guys. But do not get this wrong. Besides Scarlet Spider you are all murderers on some level and therefore will be out away once this mission is over."

"...I'm in." Beetle smiled under her mask

"What?!" the group snapped

"Why not? Kill the competition AND we get good deeds from it. Win-win." Beetle answered

"Well...I'm in too." Yellowjacket added

"You've been quiet." Shriek commented

"Sorry, I was just grasping the fact I have a BOMB IN MY NECK!" She snapped

"Oh yeah, bitch?" Shriek grinned itching for a fight

"AHEM!" Kaine spoke holding the tablet.

"Hmph!" the two turned their back on each other.

"Spider?" Maria asked him, wanting confirmation he was in

Kaine sighed "...Is the mission the same? Or was that some BS you fed me to get me here?"

"The mission is the same." Maria answered

"...I'm in. Just give me time to learn my team." Kaine answered

"Good." Maria answered "I'll brief you after you all get to know each other."

Kaine nodded in reply. Maria gave a small nod and left

"So..."Leader"...What do you want to know about us?" Yellowjacket asked

"Powers, strengths, weaknesses. That sort of stuff." Kaine answered

"What's the point of that?" Scorpion asked

"You die in the mission, you don't get years off your sentence, you don't see your families." Kaine listed off his thoughts with his fingers "We can't save your ass should your powers are decommissioned or something happens. How's that for a "point"?"

"...I only know a bit of martial arts and I'm human." White Rabbit turned pale at the concept of dying by being overrun...though with her makeup on it was difficult to tell.

"I will keep that in mind." Kaine nodded "Anyone else want to share?"

"I'm human, skills are: Weapons Specialist, Expert Pilot, mixed martial arts and special ops training." Punisher answered

"Enhanced durability and Marksmanship...Human." Bullseye added

"Mercenary mutant and luck manipulation." Domino answered

"Clone of Jean Grey. There...there are too many powers to list off." Madelyne answered

"So telekinesis and such." Kaine answered

The red head nodded at that before continuing "But I couldn't read that Maria woman's mind... And I cannot influence any of your minds or look beyond surface thoughts. It's like my powers are being limited."

"That's a relief...Wait a minute...You're not going to blurt out our thoughts are you?" Mystique thought

"No of course not." Madelyne answered

"Your turns." Kaine spoke pointing to the remaining girls

"Shapeshifting, resistance to toxins and enhanced physical attributes." Mystique answered

"Usage of Pym Particles, growing/shrinking, flight." Yellowjacket answered

"You know what powers I've got. There's no point." Scorpion snapped

"...We're waiting Scorpion. We're not leaving till ALL of us tell us what we've got." Kaine spoke

"Grr...Fine. Scorpion suit: acid tail, enhanced defences. Human. There, happy?" Scorpion answered

"Mutant; healing factor, bone claws, pheromone manipulation." Daken answered

"Pheromone manipulation?" Kaine and everyone else frowned. They knew stories of the likes of Purple Man and Mandrill

"...Now hang on. I'm not like those bastards. Sure I manipulate people, but I do NOT like that!" Daken answered "Plus my pheromones are not AS strong as them! They do simple things like increase aggression, make someone calmer, make them feel light headed to throw off their balance, make them cautious, increase fear! SMALL stuff! INSTINCT stuff!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down...Jeez...At each other's throats before we're on the streets." White Rabbit spoke trying to calm things down

"Well...I'm the last one. Spider-Powers: Spider-sense, enhanced abilities, natural webbing, wall crawling and something I call "The Mark of Kaine"." Kaine spoke

"What's that last one?" Mystique asked

"You'll find out when it's needed." Kaine answered

"What about her?" Punisher asked, pointing at Gwenpool

"Amateur mercenary with swords and guns. Human." Gwenpool smiled

"So, basically: you two are the weak links." Scorpion pointed to Gwen and White Rabbit

"Hey!" They snapped

"Wait... You're not related to Deadpool?" Kaine frowned

"Nope. No healing factor. 100% human." She answered

Everyone stared at her in disbelief

"How about I break your hand, see if you're lying?" Daken asked

"No, thank you!" Gwenpool flinched and hid behind Kaine.

"Not funny Daken." Kaine glared

"Just a suggestion." Daken answered

But everyone understood what that meant.

Her being so scared around everyone. Her attitude. What she said her 'kissed' where

She was a normal teenage girl trying to be an 'assassin' but she had no real skills, powers or training.

"...When we survive this mission, we'll train you. You AND White Rabbit." Kaine spoke

"Wait...Really?" Gwen asked

"Definitely." Kaine nodded

"Whoa-whoa-whoa...I'm not a teacher!" Daken snapped

Kaine frowned and showed the pad

"...Fine." Daken huffed and crossed his arms

"So...Are we both getting teachers?" White Rabbit asked

"Yes. Are we ready to go?" Kaine asked

The group each gave a nod, but some of them were less enthusiastic than others.

"Guess we're ready now." Kaine answered as the doors opened, letting the squad out.

This was the start of something insane. Something different. There is going to be bloodshed.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To our reviewers:

Thank you for reviewing we hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Here's a review by our own GreyKing46:

kival737101: Do not demand the harem. We are going with OUR choices.

 **Author's Note: Happy 2017 everyone!**

"Ah, I see that you've all decided to join the meeting." Maria spoke

"Yeah...We have." Kaine answered as each of them sat down at the briefing table.

"So what's this "mission"?" Punisher asked

"Your mission is simple. Stop Norman Osborn from creating his weapon." Maria spoke

"Osborn? Green Goblin?" Scorpion asked

"Exactly." Maria answered

"What's his weapon?" Gwen asked

"Our Intel says that he's creating a bomb to drive people to madness." Maria answered

"Didn't he try that once?" Beetle asked, as it sounded familiar.

"This time it is 100% legal." Maria frowned "Which is why SHIELD can't stop him."

"HOW is this legal?!" White Rabbit gasped in shock

"His weapon is made using legally traded goods and items. The items used into making it are all above board and within order." Maria answered

"So basically, he's untouchable." Beetle surmised

"Yes. That's where you all come in. You go into OsCorp and destroy the plans, the weapon and stop Osborn from detonating it." Maria answered

"Wait... He's making a BOMB under the city and that's NOT illegal?" Kaine frowned

"He's making it for the military. We know he will set it off when it's finished." Maria replied in irritation at being interrupted

"So we just go in there and wreck it. That it?" Daken asked

"Wish it was that easy." Maria sighed

"Freaking knew it." Mystique frowned

"How're we supposed to get in?" Kaine asked

"He hasn't finished the bomb yet, as far as we know." Maria replied "So your first mission will basically to stop the next shipment of parts."

"Stop the shipment; anything else?" Kaine asked

"Get any information you can. All I'm gonna say." Maria frowned

"Fine...Do we get our weapons back?" Domino asked

"You'll get your weapons back." Maria nodded

"When?" Daken asked... And then they realised that Maria was wearing a gasmask again, smoke quickly filling the room

"You... Bitch." Kaine muttered, the team groaning and one by one they fainted

*Time skip*

"Oh...Fuck me..." Mystique moaned as she woke up

"What a bitch..." White Rabbit groaned as they were now in a form of bunker/armoury

"You're telling me..." Punisher groaned

"Where's Scarlet Spider?" Yellowjacket asked

"There..." Madelyne answered pointing to a sleeping Kaine who was hug/protecting an unconscious Gwenpool

"The hell?" Daken frowned

"...Going on Facebook." White Rabbit joked

"You don't even have a phone." Beetle deadpanned

"Hmph." White Rabbit frowned

"Oh...Crap...My head..." Kaine groaned

"Hmm...Aniki..." Gwenpool muttered sleepily

"... Huh?" Kaine blinked, looking around

"Morning "Leader"." Scorpion snidely remarked

"Err..." Kaine wondered what was going on then saw Gwen on him "...I don't have a comeback for this."

Gwen yawned, sitting up and stretching

"Hmm...Morning..." Gwen commented "...What's with the look?"

"I got the same thing." Kaine answered underneath her.

Gwen shrugged, getting off

"One good thing about this..." Daken spoke and unsheathed his claws "I got these back."

Kaine was silent and unleashed his stingers, as if challenging

"Take it easy...I'm not suicidal...You've got claws too?" Daken commented

"Stingers." He corrected, bringing the stingers back

"...Fair enough..." Daken answered

"Morning troops." Maria spoke through a screen

"Where are you Hill?" Punisher demanded to know

"SHIELD HQ. Your weapons have been returned to you and you're about to be put into the drop zone. Oh and for those of you wondering about why Gwenpool was hugging Scarlet Spider? I have no answer for that; she did that on her unconscious own." Maria answered

Gwen flinched and blushed a bit

"So where's this drop sight?" Mystique asked

"Coming up right now." Maria answered

... And then the floor under them suddenly opened

"ARGH!" The groups shouted as they fell

"Fucking bi-i-i-itch...!" A collective anger shouted

As they fell they saw the city below them.

Well... **A** city. They had no idea where they were

Suddenly parachutes emerged from their backs, slowing their decent

"Shit...Thank god for parachutes." Scorpion sighed in relief

"Anyone else pee themselves a little?" White Rabbit asked admittedly

"No." Kaine said simply

The others followed that with their own versions of "no". Making White Rabbit feeling more ashamed of herself

"I did. I peed a little." Gwenpool answered

The rabbit dressed woman smiled at the teen as the group landed

"Let's get moving. Quicker we do this, the quicker we can leave." Kaine spoke

Everyone nodded in agreement at that

"Thanks for admitting that." White Rabbit whispered to Gwenpool

"Don't worry. I've got your back." Gwen smiled

"So where're we going?" Beetle asked

"... No idea." Kaine sighed

"Hill said that we should stop the next shipment. So we should prepare to take out the supply truck." Punisher answered

"Right. Punisher, you and Beetle position yourselves at the top there and a land point." Kaine spoke

Everyone nodded in agreement at that

"Gwen: you and Rabbit are the sneak attack. When we stop the truck, anyone that goes behind the truck to fix anything knock them out." Kaine added "Yellowjacket, when we have the truck immobilised take out the engine, but make sure it's fixable."

The two nodded in agreement at that

"What's our job?" Daken and Scorpion asked

"Knock out any guards from any other trucks. If this convoy has an escort, we need to take them out quickly." Kaine answered

"And what about me?" Madelyne asked

"Support, keep Gwenpool and White Rabbit safe." Kaine added

"Cool. That means I'm free." Mystique folded her arms behind her head

"You and Domino are with me, Mystique. When we knock out the guards, we'll take their uniforms." Kaine answered

"... Really?" Domino frowned at the 'generic' idea

"Do you have a better idea? It's my first time with a squad like this." Kaine answered

The two sighed and nodded at that

"I have an idea: instead of wearing a uniform, I just transform?" Mystique asked

"Cause that's your skin. And no offence I don't imagine you being shot will have the same effect as bullet resistant armour." Kaine answered

"Healing Factor." She rolled her eyes "Not Logan strength but still."

"I'm not risking it." Kaine glared

"Are...Are you coming onto me?" Mystique asked backing up slightly

"... I'm sorry?" Kaine blinked

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Punisher called out.

"No, I'm sorry what?" Kaine frowned at Mystique "Am I what?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Mystique asked

"The hell I am." Kaine answered

Madelyne read his mind...and kept quiet about it.

"Oh please! You were being obvious! Lying about it makes you look like an asshole and a pussy!" She snapped

"Grr..." Kaine snarled, not taking his eyes off of Mystique "Everyone into position. Domino, you're with Punisher. Mystique's with me."

"Want me alone now do ya?" Mystique scoffed as the team separated

"If it'll keep you out of trouble." Scarlet answered

"...Jeez, never thought he was so bold like that." Gwen whispered to White Rabbit

The rabbit dressed woman laughed at that

Not long after the group got to position the convoy truck came around. And true to Kaine's suspicion there were two escort trucks.

Kaine and Mystique nodded, getting to work

"Got the wheels?" Punisher asked to Beetle

"Got them. Taking the shot." Beetle answered as the two shot off a round each causing the wheels to blow

"Gah! What happened?" the driver asked

"A wheel must have gone. I'll get the spare." the passenger spoke

Unknown to them the Yellowjacket was shrunk down and flying into the engine disconnecting the battery.

"Done." She told the others over their communicators

"Damn it." The convoy passenger groaned

"What's wrong?" a soldier came out from the first escort truck asked

"The front tires are burst." The passenger answered

"Get one from the trucks." the soldier answered

"Domino, Scorpion." Kaine ordered while keeping an eye on the other truck

"On it." The two nodded

The two sneaked around the backs of the trucks along with Gwenpool and White Rabbit. Scorpion and Domino incapacitated their no problem...White Rabbit and Gwen were having a freezing problem. These escorts had high powered rifles and military grade armour. All they had was a couple of katanas and a big mallet

But then White Rabbit decided to use her initiative: use her looks to her advantage and distract the guards for the short time they needed the guards froze with perverted looks on their faces as she reached towards her corset, allowing Gwenpool to knock them out

"Thank goodness for sex starved soldiers." Gwenpool smiled "Good job."

"I...Thanks..." White Rabbit answered

"Nice rack to." Gwenpool laughed

"Hmm!" White Rabbit blushed under her makeup.

"The hell is going on back..." The driver asked as he couldn't turn over the engine.

"Sleep." Madelyne spoke using her powers to knock him out.

"Nice work." Daken spoke

"Were there others?" Gwen asked

"Taken care of." Daken answered as he walked back from stunning people

"How many people and how many suits?" Kaine asked as he and Mystique came down from their position

"Enough." Punisher answered

"Good. Take the weapons and the trucks. We drive together in 3 teams." Kaine answered

"Who's on what team, boss spider?" Gwen grinned

Kaine's eyebrows raised at that name "Punisher: You, Gwen, White Rabbit and Red Queen are in Escort Truck 1. Bullseye: You're with Shriek, Domino and Scorpion in Escort Truck 2. Yellowjacket: You're with me, Mystique, Beetle and Daken in the convoy." Kaine ordered, trying to maintain a balance in the separated teams

Everyone nodded, Mystique frowning at him again but he paid her no mind

"Can we wear the armours?" White Rabbit asked

"Sure." Kaine answered

She gave a sigh of relief as the group stripped the soldiers

Punisher sighed as Gwen and White Rabbit donned on the armour. But he knew they needed the most protection.

"Everyone ready?" Kaine asked as they were now all changed...Except for Scorpion, his own suit was a bother due to the human sized tail sticking out of his ass.

"Yeah, we're ready." they each answered

"Good, let's move out." Kaine nodded and ordered, each of the teams went to the different trucks

"One problem...These wheels." Bullseye answered

"...Shit. Anyone good with tyres?" Kaine asked

Everyone flinched a bit at that

"...Ah bollocks." Kaine groaned

"Let's just grab the stuff out the convoy and put it in another truck. Simple." Punisher answered

The team nodded, getting to work

"Now careful. We don't know if this crap is radioactive or toxic." Kaine spoke

"Good idea. Madelyne, Daken and I will move it." Mystique spoke

"Why you three?" Yellowjacket asked

"Anyone ELSE have telekinesis or healing?" Mystique asked

"I've got a form of telekinesis." Shriek answered and helped out.

"You do?" Gwen frowned, patting her chin

"Just lifting people and objects." Shriek answered "I don't use it often."

"Noted." Madelyne answered

Everyone nodded, everyone heading off

The team was now split in two. Seven in one and six in the other. Kaine was driving the truck with seven members. "Madelyne, contact Hill. Tell her that the package has been obtained." Kaine ordered through his head set

"On it." Said person responded

"Do you think it went too well?" Domino asked through the headset

"Maybe...But this is the military. They don't fight our lot on a daily basis." Kaine answered

"True. What happens if the team is separated?" White Rabbit asked through the head set

"It won't happen. But SHOULD it happen, we'll rendezvous near Bay's Ridge." Kaine answered

Kaine blinked, finding himself in endless blackness

"Oh fuck, what the hell?!" Kaine called out

"Hello." Madelyn smiled, walking out of the darkness

"Madelyne? What the hell's going on? I'm driving!" Kaine snapped

"You're bodies on autopilot." The red head smiled, making Kaine curse the Parker gene's weakness for redheads

"Well...What do you want Madelyne? Where are...Wait...Are we in my head?" He asked

"Yes we are." She nodded, walking towards him

"Well...What...What do you want?" Kaine gulped thinking about her. Thus changing the scenery in his mind imagining Madelyne in a bedroom...wearing nothing except a sexy lingerie

"... Whaaaaaa..." He gasped, jaw dropping

"Oh wow...I didn't expect you had these thoughts..." She smiled

"What? How but?" Kaine thought

"It's your mindscape. Whatever you think it is shown in here." Madelyne smiled "And apparently...You're thinking of me in such a position."

"No, no, this is...This is private! Come on Kaine, think of something else!" He grunted and changed the scenery...to Madelyne and Mystique each in sexy underwear

"FUCK!"

"Oh my goodness...I knew you liked me but...Mystique as well...I'm flattered." She smiled

"Why are you in my head anyway?!" Kaine snapped, thinking of when he was killed and the sexy mental images fades away

"I wanted to talk to you...And being in a team, it's not easy." Madelyne answered

"About what?" Kaine frowned

"About your chat with Mystique and...About me." Madelyne answered

"There's nothing to talk about." Kaine responded

"Oh there's plenty...I saw your thoughts...You like the pair of us." Madelyne smiled

"Sexual attraction and 'liking' are two different things. We are both adults, we know the difference." Kaine frowned

"Well...What if I said "I have a sexual attraction to you"?" Madelyne asked walking closer

"I'd say 'good, now back off I don't trust you since you constantly try to take over the world and kill the X-Men'." Kaine said simply, crossing his arms and frowning

"Well how would YOU feel if YOU were the clone of someone whom someone loved and marries only to be subsequently divorced when the source comes back to life?" Madelyne asked with a frown "Wouldn't YOU be a little pissed at that?"

"I know more about being a copy than you think." Scarlet frowned

"I read your mind...I know..." Madelyne frowned and hugged him

Kaine frowned, pushing her back

"Stay out of my memories." he snarled, being protective of his past and who he was while being defensive against someone he didn't trust

"Let me show you some of mine." Madelyne suggested

Kaine raised an eyebrow at that

Madelyne touched Kaine's head and began to share her memories. All the time she had with Scott, her marriage, the love...And betrayal...It was all there. She was sharing the most intimate details of her life.

And Kaine didn't know why

As she pulled back she looked into his eyes "Just...Think of it...As a bit of trust." Madelyne answered "...We're arriving."

Kaine nodded, the blackness fading

As Kaine came back to reality, they were safely at SHIELD HQ.

"Here we are." Kaine nodded, sneaking inside

"Think Hill is going to congratulate us?" White Rabbit hoped

"Doubt it." Daken shrugged

"Hmm..." White Rabbit frowned but was hugged by Gwen

"Well, it looks like you didn't mess up the retrieval." Maria spoke "And zero casualties."

"Surprisingly." Kaine nodded

"And the trick with the trucks...Clever. Our scientists will take a look with the supplies of Osborn's." Maria answered

"So... We free to go?" Scorpion asked arrogantly

Maria turned and gave a scowl to Scorpion which made him freeze. "You did one job...But there is still more to come."

Scorpion snarled and tackled her, pinning her to the wall as he strangled her

"ACK!" Maria choked

"SCORPION!" Kaine shouted trying to pull him off

"Off of me, SPIDER!" Scorpion flung him away with his tail and aimed his stinger at the team "This fucking bitch needs to die!"

"Urgh..." Kaine groaned as he saw Maria being choked out and unable to activate her kill-switch

"She dies, WE go FREE! Don't you get it? We're her fucking slaves!" Scorpion snapped "I kill her, we carry on living!"

'Fuck! She's dying!' Kaine thought...and there was only one option. "Scorpion! Let her go!" Kaine shouted

"Or what?" He snarled and his eyes widened and saw Kaine hold the tablet

"Now!" Kaine snarled

"YOU BASTARD!" Scorpion yelled, shooting acid from his tail

Time slowed down as Kaine pressed the button, a red blinking light shining through Scorpion's neck and armour while the acid flew towards Kaine...

BOOM!

The team looked in shock.

All that was there was a mist of red, covering the wall and Maria...And also the headless corpse of MacDonald Gargan...AKA Scorpion.

The acid fell short of Kaine, the body fell to the floor and Maria was coughing heavily, filling her lungs with oxygen and coughing out the blood that was caught in her mouth.

Kaine panted and saw the body...Scorpion was dead. He killed a teammate...No. He killed the man killing another person. But the feeling of taking a life...Even for the right reason...Was it worth it?

He had killed before, oh so many times before.

But this time...It was different. He killed to protect the person who was holding them at a literal and figurative gun point.

"Thanks...*Cough*." Maria spoke

"...No problem..." Kaine looked away

*time skip*

Kaine was on his own, he still had the tablet in his hand...It was off of course. But still...He couldn't let it go.

The rest of the team were off doing god knows what.

And he honestly didn't care

The sight of Scorpion's exploded head was still fresh in his mind; right now...He just needed to be alone.

He sighed, lying on his bed with his mask off in the small quarters SHIELD had given him

'Damn...' He thought to himself. It's all he could think...It was the only word he was thinking from the past hour.

That was when there was a knock on the door

He grumbled "...Go away..."

"Kaine?" Gwen asked through the door

"Gwen...? Hmm...What do you want?" Kaine asked

"Can...Can I come in?" She responded

"...I kinda want to be alone..." Kaine answered

"...I'm coming in." Gwen opened the door slowly

"Gwen, don't..." Kaine spoke before she entered and then sighed seeing her, White Rabbit behind her

"Rabbit? Gwen? What're you doing?" Kaine asked with a heavy sigh.

"We know you were upset." White Rabbit shrugged

"That bit is obvious..." Kaine frowned

"We...We wanted to cheer you up." Gwen answered

"Cheer me up?" He frowned

"Yeah...Gwen and I...We were wondering how to get you out of...You know..." Rabbit answered

"How...?" Kaine warily spoke

"...Video games." Gwen answered

"Video games?"

"Yeah...Or...Going out? Drinks or something." Gwen answered

"...Are you old enough?" Kaine asked

"I am she isn't." White Rabbit answered

That made Gwen pout

"...Drinks...Sound good." Kaine answered

"Let's go. They've got a bar here." White Rabbit nodded

"...Cool." Kaine gave a light smile

*At the bar*

Kaine laughed as White Rabbit finished her near tenth shot

"Bah!" White Rabbit exhaled as she finished it off

"No fair...I'm old enough..." Gwen frowned

"Not in this reality..." Kaine chuckled

White Rabbit giggles drunkenly, pushing against Kaine

"How-How're ya nut drunk?" White Rabbit asked

Kaine just shrugged "High metabolism. Probably."

"Y... You know... You're hot." White Rabbit slurred

"...You're drunk. It's the drink talking." Kaine sighed

"Nope! Been thinking dat since I saw vew." The rabbit dressed woman slurred

"I think you've had enough Rabbit." Kaine responded

"Noooooo!" She pouted

"Gwen; can you help?" Kaine asked as White Rabbit fell into Kaine's arms

"Sure." She smiled, nodding

"Hmm...Strong...Kind...You're sho good..." Rabbit slurred as she was being carried by both Kaine and Gwen

Kaine sighed, holding Rabbit under the armpits

"Caref'l...D-Dun m'ke me late...f'r me date..." Rabbit drunkenly quipped

"... Huh?" Gwen asked

"I...I think she's quoting her moniker. "White Rabbit", "I'm late for a very important date"?" Kaine answered with a seemingly "Isn't it obvious" tone

"... Oh." Gwen blushed

"You... You know what Scarlet?" Rabbit slurred "You're... A sexy mother of a Hubbard..." She said, soon laughing wildly

"Mother...Wha...?" Gwen asked

"Another fairy tale character." Kaine sighed "Let's get her to bed before she starts going "Brothers Grimm" on us."

"Hmmm... I wouldn't mind you treating me like Sleeping Beauty." She purred

"Too late." Gwen sweat dropped

*Elsewhere*

"What do you MEAN the packages didn't arrive?!" Norman Osborn Slammed his fist into his desk in anger at his couriers.

"S... Someone intercepted it!" The one before him gulped

"WHO? Who could've known?" Norman snarled as he was letting the Goblin come through

"Don't know." She flinched

"Leave! I'll figure it out myself!" Norman snapped

The guards all ran out in fear

Norman was left on his own. Only the Goblin was with Norman now...And the pair were plotting their revenge. Their plan was too important to them to fail.

Soon all of New York would either be Goblins... Or dead.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Spider-Man Fan: We leave some things ambiguous for the fans to visualise for themselves. I didn't know that Spider-Man and both Scarlet Spiders can't hold alcohol. It's one of those facts I didn't realise.

Drift219: Thanks for that constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

kival737101: Wait and see, you might be surprised.

Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:

Spider-Man Fan: We didn't really know about the alcohol bit. Oops?

Back at SHIELD, Maria was looking over a new replacement for MacDonald Gargan AKA Scorpion. As he tried to kill her, Kaine killed him by activating the bomb in his neck and exploded his head.

The members of this "Squad" have nano-explosives inserted in the neck of its members for a precaution, the squad was composed of killers and murderers. Anti-Heroes and villains all.

"Hmm...Who can replace Scorpion...?" She asked as she rubbed her neck slightly. Scorpion was attempting to kill her via strangulation.

*With the other squad members*

Punisher was training in the gym, he needed to keep fighting. He wasn't going to get rusty.

He was a bit annoyed SHIELD put the bomb in his neck. They could have told him this and pointed him in Osborn's direction; he would have ended them all

"Grah!" He roared hitting the punching bag and finishing up.

"Wow." Daken muttered from the door way "You seem excited."

"Daken...How long have you been there?" He panted as he towelled off his sweat.

"About five minutes." Daken answered "Fancy a beer?"

"... Yea, why the fuck not." Frank shrugged

"Brilliant." Daken chuckled, holding up a beer can and threw it to him.

Punisher caught it and cracked it open. "I didn't think you drank."

"Healing factor...I can down a fair few." He chuckled "Besides, have you SEEN my dad? With that alcoholic as my sperm donor of COURSE I'd drink." Daken said, mocking his father as he opened his own can

"Yeah...Welcome to life." Frank chuckled cynically and drank.

"I was cut out of my dead mother's womb. I'm use to it." Daken scoffed, taking a drink

"...Are you sure you're not "Guts" from "Berserk"?" Frank asked as he took another drink

*With the other members*

"... That was an interesting night." Madelyn muttered, drinking some wine

"I've got to admit...Never seen a guy's head explode..." Rita added, drinking wine with her.

"You get use to it." Mystique scoffed

"Really? You get used to people's heads blowing up?" Rita asked

"I've seen people's heads blow up all the time...Though that's from mainly me shooting their heads." Domino answered

"Same." Mystique smirked

"Am I the only one who's fazed by that?" Rita asked feeling squeamish

The rest of the team nodded at that

"Okay then..." Rita continued to sip her drink.

*Elsewhere*

Bullseye, Shriek and Beetle were currently out at the firing range.

The first and last where throwing knives and shooting lasers respectively, the middle using small quick sonic screams

"Damn...Off by a ring..." Bullseye frowned

"YOU missed?" Beetle mocked

"Like you did any better with this bomb in your neck." Bullseye answered, knowing that Beetle would say she never missed her mark. "Be honest, even WITH this training, the bomb's scaring you isn't it?"

"... A bit." She nodded

"That's what's throwing off my mark." Bullseye admitted "Glad you admitted it."

"If a little fear throws off your aim then it's no wonder you always loose to Daredevil." Shriek scoffed

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Bullseye commented

"You have an Adamantium Skull. I Shriek in your ear, your brains are mush." Shriek scoffed

"Urgh..." Bullseye groaned

*Elsewhere*

Kaine sighed, re-entering his room once Rabbit was set to sleep

'God damn that girl...' He thought as she rubbed his eyes.

She was fun and hot but... Why did she drink so bloody much?

"I need to sleep..." He whispered to himself as he slumped into his bed.

...

...

...

"Kaine, can you come to my office please?" Maria asked over the intercom

"Oh god...I just sat down!" He groaned and got back up.

He sighed, getting up tiredly

'What the hell does miss bossy pants want?' He thought

He chuckled at that thought, heading towards her office

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want?" Kaine asked

"... About what happened." She sighed

"What's to tell? Scorpion tried to kill you, I killed him, I saved you. End of story." Kaine answered

Maria just gave him a look at that

"Sorry, tired. What did you want me for?" Kaine asked

"I have a few options for Scorpion's replacement and I want all information from your mission." She informed

"Okay. I'll go first. Business and such." Kaine nodded and explained the mission's success. "...And then we drove back."

Well he left out the part about Madelyn contacted him mentally

"Good. My guess is Osborn will be going after those who took the trucks. But you did a good job." Maria spoke

"Cheers...So...Who's the replacement for Scorpion? Cause if you say "Rhino", we're going to have problems." Kaine responded

"Why?" She asked with a small chuckle

"Err..." Kaine looked to the side and remembered

*Two months prior to the Squad*

"ARGH!" Rhino yelled as his arm and horn were broken in three places and superficial but distinguishable cuts were on his chest, left by an angry Kaine.

*Present day*

"No reason." Kaine answered

"I was thinking this woman." Maria said with a raised eyebrow, bringing up a file

Kaine looked at it and saw the name and description of the woman.

"Elaine Coll. AKA Scorpia." Kaine repeated the name and alias.

Elaine was a black haired woman with green eyes, B-Cup breasts, quite slender and was an operative for a man called Silvermane. And now she was in SHIELD custody for trying to kill someone. She got the name "Scorpia" because of the suit she wears, much like the suit the previous Scorpion.

"Wow...Not even waiting to clean up the previous Scorpion from the ceiling." Kaine commented

"We did that when you were drinking with Ms Rabbit." Maria answered

"You heard about that already?" Kaine frowned

"We keep track." Maria answered

Kaine sighed, rubbing his forehead

"So, what do you think about Ms Coll?" Maria asked

"... I guess she'll be alright." He shrugged

"... I fired the guy who was in charge of researching the possible recruit's." Maria sighed

"Wait...Why? What was wrong with him?" Kaine asked

"... Gwenpool." She frowned "I thought she was a teenager girl version of Deadpool. Skills and healing factor included. He backed that up. I would not have involved her in this if I had known she was a normal teenage girl." She sighed sadly, looking honestly guilty

"He...He fucked up because he assumed Gwen was a universal double of Deadpool?" Kaine asked

"Basically." Maria frowned

"...I hope you kicked his ass to the curb." Kaine answered making Maria slightly smile

"He's never gonna get work again." She nodded

"Good. I'll keep an eye on her during missions." Kaine sighed, although he knew about Gwen's normal abilities.

Maria nodded before sighing sadly

"Guess being the boss takes its toll; right?" Kaine asked kindly

"... I'm sorry." She said suddenly

"For what? The bombs or putting a human in a team with killers?" Kaine asked

"Both."

"...Can't undo it. Own it. And don't fuck up again." Kaine answered

"... I had to put the bomb in you. The higher ups forced it." She sighed

"Well...If you're getting orders from Sam L. Jackson, I can't really blame you." Kaine answered, with a grin.

"... I'm the director. No I mean the world leaders and the people paying us."

"Jeez, I'm just trying to make you laugh." Kaine answered

"... Your 'brother' can't even do it." Maria deadpanned

"Meh, tried my best. Still, that "Scorpia" girl...Sure. Bring her in." Kaine answered "And try and cheer up for Weaver's sake."

"... Who?"

"The Spider-Goddess I met over in Houston...Really nice lady." Kaine answered

"... Okay that's too crazy. Such a bad joke." Maria sighed, rubbing her forehead

"I...Yeah. Yeah it was." Kaine sighed, though he knew it was the truth. "Still, I'll tell the others about her."

"Okay. Good luck." She nodded

"Cheers." Kaine answered and left. 'Jeez...Another Scorpion...Only a...Day since the last one died...Guess that's what's needed.' He thought

He did have to admit: Hill could be kind and she was very beautiful.

'Huh...Beautiful...That's a word people would debate on.' Kaine thought as he headed to the common room. 'She is definitely attractive though.'

"Hey Kaine. What're you doing here?" Punisher asked as he was on his...seventh beer?

"I'm fine." He grumbled

"Well...Not really answering my question..." Punisher answered

"I'm going to my room. I want sleep." He grumbled

"Right...See ya." Punisher fell to sleep in his chair.

Kaine snickered a bit, nodding

"See ya 'round Frank..." Kaine yawned as he headed back to his room to sleep.

He fell on his bed, snoring gently

'Hmm...Fluffy pillows...' He slept soundly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To all reviewers: Please enjoy the next chapter everyone. And to the non-reviewers as well.

It was the next day for the group and they were shaking off their hangovers. Well...Some of them were. Some who were too young to drink or had healing factors didn't have to worry.

They now saw the newest member of their little squad who was shaking off the drug cocktail that she was administered to inject the bomb into her neck. Kaine was the first one, alongside Maria, to welcome her into SHIELD's new program.

Luckily she wasn't that mad

"ARGH! Mother-shit-cock...What the fuck happened?" She groaned, rubbing her neck

"You were taken to SHIELD." Maria said simply

"Oh...yeah...I remember..." She groaned "And you're the one who got me transferred."

"And you owe me." Maria nodded

"Right...So what's the favour?" Elaine asked as she slowly got up

"... You're working for me now." Maria nodded "Or your head'll blow up."

Elaine's colour drained from her face and gripped her head in worry.

"What?!" She gasped

"A bomb. In your neck. One wrong move: bye-bye head." Kaine answered "I've got one myself."

"All of your team has it." Maria nodded "Plus if you try to force it out: off it goes off."

Elaine gulped in fear and nodded "O-Okay."

"We're part of a taskforce to take down Osborn." Kaine informed

"Goblin? Why're you targeting him?" Elaine asked

"Cause he's a psychopathic murdering ass?" Kaine responded with an "obvious" tone to his voice.

"... Makes sense." She nodded

"THAT...And he's also working illegal projects and dangerous weapons under legitimate businesses." Maria added

Kaine nodded, laughing roughly "That to."

"So...Who else is in on this team? I doubt it's just us three." Elaine asked

Kaine and Maria sighed, listing off each member quickly

"Okay, now seriously...THAT is our team? Killers, mercs and a Spider?" Elaine asked

"Basically." Maria answered

"Yeah, pretty much." Kaine nodded. Before he frowned "And the hell is wrong with 'a Spider'?"

"You're the brother of a hero. Why're you lumped in with us?" Elaine answered "You're a Spider, some of the greatest heroes in the world."

"Because I'm Kaine. I'm the Odd Spider Out. I was a murderer. A hired gun. Then my brothers saved me. But I have never been a hero. I help people, yes, but I'll do whatever I need to stop the bad guy." Kaine frowned "Plus Goblin killed my brother, the ORIGINAL Scarlet Spider. It's time he STAYS dead."

"...I can understand that." Elaine answered

Kaine nodded with a serious frown

"Well, with that in mind. There's another mission you need to go on." Maria spoke

"... I'll get the team." Kaine sighed

"Cool, now the new kid can meet the entire school." Elaine joked

*time skip*

With Elaine meeting the rest of the team, they all convened in the meeting room to have their next mission.

"Yes, I get to work with Scorpia!" Gwenpool cheered

"Is she always like this?" Scorpia asked

"Yeah, basically." Kaine sighed "She doesn't mean any harm to ya."

"This is so awesome!" She cheered

'Such a fan girl.' They thought.

"Ahem. If we're done with the fan-girling...Your next mission." Maria spoke, grabbing their attention "... An Osborn social party."

"Again with Osborn? What is it with this guy?" Bullseye asked

"... We have not finished the mission. His bomb is still being made." Maria frowned "We need more information. When Osborn is taken down you will be released from the Squad."

"Makes sense." Frank answered

"So; how're we gonna get in? We're not "social party" material." Daken answered

"Well... **I** am." White Rabbit answered

"Bull SHIT." Domino responded

"No it's true. I'm a socialite." Rabbit answered

"What she said." Mystique frowned

"It's actually true. Rabbit IS a socialite. According to her record, she was married to Lewis Dodson: a wealthy man; as well as being born into a wealthy family herself." Maria answered holding up her file.

"...Lewis Dodson? Who WAS the guy?" Rita asked, being completely confused

Rabbit answered, feeling ashamed. "He was an 82 year old man, who wanted a trophy wife..."

"BLEGH!" Gwen imitated being sick.

"Jesus..." each of them groaned

"I feel ashamed to be a man, right now." Daken commented

"Same." Kaine nodded

"So the plan is...What? Dress Rabbit in her finest and let her spy around with Mystique and Yellowjacket?" Frank suggested

"And Kaine." Maria nodded

"Wha-Me?" Kaine asked in shock

"Of course." Maria nodded "Minimising the people needed in the main party and putting the rest of the team in minimal positions in different areas."

"So: Frank and Daken will replace the bouncers, Domino and Bullseye will be in sniper positions and anyone else might be caterer waiters?" Gwen suggested

"Basically." Maria nodded

"Do I get to be the entertainment?" Gwen asked, in a joking fashion

"...WHY...Why're you suggesting that?" Shriek asked in complete confusion

"Trying to get three for three." Gwen answered

"... What?" Kaine deadpanned

"She's acting like Wade. Ignore her." Domino sighed, being fluent in "Wade Wilson".

Gwen pouted, everyone turning back to Maria

"We HAVE discovered there is an entertainer's slot. But it's actually for a magician's assistant." Maria answered, sighing.

"I can do that!" Gwen cheered happily

"Looks like we've got our team's locations ready." Maria smiled lightly

"How am I supposed to be with Rabbit, if she's escorted by Kaine and Mystique?" Rita asked

"Shrinker..." Shriek answered in a half sing-song voice.

...

"I knew that." She grumbled

"So, does everyone know what they're doing?" Maria asked

Each of the team nodded.

"Good. Because the party is in the next two days." Maria answered seriously

"... Great." Kaine sighed before he grumbled "Now I need to get a fucking suit."

"Already taken care of." Maria spoke

"I... Huh?" Kaine blinked, thinking no one heard him

"All your suits and dresses are taken care of. The assistant's costume is the only one we haven't got." Maria answered

"... How do you have our sizes?" Shriek frowned

"Our tech can check the BMI and physical attributes of our agents and you for snug fits of the clothes we wear." Maria answered. "I wasn't the one who came up with that."

"Who was?" Rita asked

"The guy I fired." Maria answered

Kaine nodded with a small frown/smile

"Well...Guess that answers some questions." Kaine sighed "Let's get ready to schmooze."

"Yes!" Gwen cheered

'This is gonna be a long trek.' The group sighed.

*time skip*

"GOD! This monkey suit is TIGHT!" Daken frowned, running his finger over his collar.

"Shut up. We're supposed to be bouncers, or do you want to smarm your way through a sea of brown nosers?" Frank asked as he didn't complain wearing the suit.

"It'd be fun." Daken huffed, especially as he had to change his hair from his large Mohawk into a 'normal' and 'presentable' hairstyle

"Really? Listening to boring "old/new money" bastards, saying how they got their millions from the blood and sweat of others is "fun" for you?" Frank asked

"No. Cutting them to pieces." Daken scoffed

"Oh yeah...That'd be fun..." Frank nodded with a smile.

"You guys ready? Bullseye and Domino are ready." Kaine spoke as he walked towards Frank and Daken wearing a deep red, long sleeved button shirt with a black jacket and trousers and leather shoes. His hair was cut and slicked back and in his jacket pocket was a red handkerchief.

"You clean up well." Daken joked

"Like a total new money daddy's boy." Frank added

"... Good or bad?" Kaine asked, unsure

"It's a perfect disguise." Frank answered "Act the part and you'll fool anyone."

"... Great. Acting." Kaine sighed

"It's easy: just look down on everyone and act bigger than you actually are." Frank answered

"Yea... I'm not good at acting." Kaine deadpanned before he walked away

"...We might have a problem." Frank sighed

Kaine walked to the room where the rest of the team was waiting, looking around.

'Damn...Act?' He thought

"You look like crap." Shriek commented as she was in her sniper's uniform

"Says the woman getting ploughed by a madman in alien gunk." Kaine shot back lightly. Sure he use to be a killer but Cassidy and Shriek where psychopaths!

"I meant emotional. No need to bring MY love life into this." Shriek glared at him

Kaine just glared back, sparks passing between them

"Is everyone ready?" Kaine asked without breaking eye contact

"More or less. Rabbit's pulled off quite a nice look." Shriek answered

"Oooooh!" Gwen cheered quietly, sitting on a chair against the wall to the twos left and writing in a notebook "So much sexual tension! My fanfic will be perfect! Now... Kiss!" She grinned

Shriek and Kaine overheard that and went wide eyed "Knock it off, Gwen!" the two snapped

"OTP!" she giggled, Kaine seeing the outfit she'd be wearing for the night for the first time

She was wearing fishnet stockings, sequinned black heeled shoes, a black and white bodice with a slightly exposed chest, white gloves and bunny ears.

"I... What are you wearing?!" Kaine gasped, the 'protective big brother mode' that Gwen brought out of him flaring up like a bonfire

"The costume. It's what the original assistant was going to wear. I gotta tell you...It's a bit tight around the waist." Gwen answered, trying to move around in the costume...But it clung to her snugly and also showed off her ass in a seductive manner and also her front area.

"Stop that!" Kaine snapped lightly, covering his eyes "And couldn't you have asked them to give you a version that was a size larger or something?!"

"I did...But it was baggier. It didn't look right." Gwen answered

Kaine sighed, his big brother instincts Gwen pulled up going crazy

"I'm gonna kill someone if this isn't fixed..." He rubbed his eyes

"We don't have time." Shriek frowned

"Bollocks." Kaine groaned "Where're Rabbit and Mystique?"

"Right here." Mystique's voice spoke as she and White Rabbit came in, wearing civilian clothes.

Mystique was a Caucasian woman with red hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a tight green dress holding her D-Cup chest, but gave freedom for her legs and her heeled black shoes.

Lorina, White Rabbit's real name, had her hair tied back in a bun held in place with a pin; wearing a white dress, much like Mystique's, but was lightly sequinned, black heeled shoes and a fan with feathers.

Kaine's jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful women

"Earth to Kaine...You in there?" Mystique asked teasingly.

"I think you may have broken his mind." Madelyne giggled, she walked in wearing a shining silver dress with faded markings, emphasising her natural bosom. Her hair was tied and braided over her shoulder and with a golden bird choker around her neck.

'Holy... Fuck.' Kaine gulped, getting a bit hot under the collar

"So, are we ready for the party?" Madelyne smiled

"I... Huh? Oh, yea." Kaine nodded

Madelyne smiled and picked him up. "Ladies and Gents...Let's wreck Norman Osborn's evening."

*At the Party*

Kaine arrived at the party, three beautiful girls hugging him

"Name." Frank spoke professionally as he was already in position as a bouncer.

"William King." Kaine answered with his pseudonym.

"Enjoy yourself." Frank answered

"We will." the girls smiled as they went inside with Kaine.

Kaine was quickly the centre of attention because of the three beautiful women hanging off his arms

'Looks like we're the talk of the party now...' Madelyne thought to the three of them.

'Focus. We've got to get info on what Norman's playing at.' Kaine thought

'But where is he?' Mystique thought

'Split up. But keep within eye range.' Kaine thought

"Until then let's pretend like we belong." Lorina whispered "Franklin...Wonderful to meet you." She spoke snobbishly towards a middle-aged businessman.

"Ah, Lorina...How long has it been?" Franklin asked as he had a younger woman by his side.

"A few years." She nodded with a fake smile

"Who's this young man you're with?" Franklin asked

"This is William Kaine. He's my escort for the evening." Lorina answered

"Hello there." Kaine responded, trying his best to act...But being honest, he couldn't care any less.

"He's also my current suitor." She added quickly

"Oh. Caught a fine man, good for you." Franklin responded.

"Ahem. Yeah, that's-that's right." Kaine answered

"It HAS been a while since... My husband." She said, pretending to be sad

"Ah yes...I knew Lewis...Quite an unusual man. But still, to the future. Eh?" Franklin spoke

"Yes...To the future." Lorina answered

"Champagne, Sir? Ma'am's?" The waiter asked

"None for me." Kaine said quickly "I'm sorry but alcohol does not sit well for me."

"What other drink would Sir, like?" The waited asked

"Water." Kaine answered

The waiter nodded, passing the drink

"Thanks." Kaine nodded and drank it in one. "Another one...Please."

"Yes, Sir." The waiter nodded

"Someone's thirsty." Rabbit giggled 'You okay?' she asked mentally, using the link Madelyn set up for the team

'Nervous. That and it's broiling in here.' Kaine answered 'I'll be fine. Give me a minute.'

'Okay.' she thought before she kissed his cheek "I need the ladies room, be back." She said before nodding to the businessman "Franklin." She said politely before she walked away

"Shall we mingle...William?" Madelyne asked

"Of... Of course." Kaine nodded, still shocked at the kiss on the cheek

'What's wrong? I thought you could play the part.' Mystique thought.

'It's kinda difficult, when I'm surrounded by beautiful red heads!' Kaine responded, downing another glass of water.

'His family has a weakness for them.' Madelyn chuckled, kissing Kaine's other cheek

"Ahem. Keep that to yourself please?" Kaine whispered and saw the food at the table.

'Aw, why?' Mystique thought with a smirk

'Cause...Um...Just REALLY making me uncomfortable.' Kaine thought

Mystique grinned and flashed the mental images if almost EVERY red haired woman she had changed into

'Oh, sweet merciful CHRIST!' Kaine blushed

"I'll get some food." Madelyne smiled and walked off

"... Okay." Kaine grumbled, his face bright red as his eyes scanned the room for Osborn and the others

It looked like...Osborn wasn't here. YET.

'Keep your eyes out.' Kaine thought. He whispered discretely and pulled his handkerchief out and patted his brow.

"Got you something." Madelyne spoke with two plates of food in her hands.

"... Thank you?" He blinked in shock

'I'm playing along as a trophy girl. Use it.' Madelyne thought

He blinked, taking the food and eating

'Damn this is good food.' He thought

'The people are rich, what do you expect?' Daken deadpanned through the link

'I expected something ridiculous or gross.' Kaine answered. "Nom."

Madelyn made sure to give a slightly bimbo-like, full of herself, laugh as she cleaned Kaine's face

Some of the people were talking among themselves about the festivities, thinking of what'll happen.

'Heads up everyone, for news.' Domino suddenly said over link 'Almost everyone there is in some way tied into the black market or terrorist activities. Something big is going on.'

'Terrorism and black market? God...What the hell kinda people invites THIS sort of people to a party? ...Forget I said that.' Lorina thought

'I should kill them all.' Frank thought

'Later.' They responded

"Ah, Mr King. A pleasure to meet you." A woman spoke with a "high and mighty" tone to her voice

"Hello Miss..." Kaine nodded

"Georgina Maes. I understand you're new to the scene." She responded. "I deal with import/export."

"I see." He nodded

"So...What is it that YOU do?" She inquired

"Pardon?" He gulped

"You must do something. You don't want to be a boy toy forever." Georgina answered

"I'm...Up and coming. Growing but not known." Kaine quickly lied.

Georgina nodded, frowning a bit

"Um, this is a friend of mine. Madelyne." Kaine spoke

"Charmed." Said woman smiled

"Hello." Madelyn giggled a bit

"You came with Lorina...I suppose you're one of her executives?" Georgina asked

"I'm a friend." He nodded

"Well, I'll see you around. Evening." Georgina smiled and then left.

'... What was she thinking?' Kaine thought suspiciously

'She was examining us for intelligence.' Madelyne answered telepathically. 'Seeing if we were a threat.'

'How would WE be a threat to her?' Kaine asked 'And what do you mean 'examine our intelligence'? Is she a mutant?'

'No...Just a human with a sadistic streak.' She answered

'... Sadistic?' Kaine frowned

'She...Is evil.' Madelyne answered

'Okay?' Kaine thought, raising an eyebrow

'I'll explain it later. We've got to keep an eye out for Osborn.' Madelyne responded

Kaine nodded, humming

*Outside*

"Damn, that lot are enjoying themselves." Daken frowned

"Well, pretending to." Frank scoffed

"How're your positions?" Daken asked through his com-link

*Elsewhere*

"Party in sight." Shriek answered as: she, Bullseye and Domino were keeping her eyes on the party

Shriek was sitting on the roof, legs crossed with her chin resting on her palm bored

"Tell Kaine and the girls to get some food for us. We're starving." Bullseye commented

"I'm bored as hell." Shriek grumbled

"You know, Gwen was spreading a few rumours on you on the trip over here." Domino randomly pointed out to Shriek as she was set against her sniper rifle, looking through the scope

"She said WHAT?" Shriek glared at Domino.

"Saying it you and Kaine are in love. It got Madelyn and Rabbit all railed up."

"Ooh...! I'm gonna shake that girl like a RAGDOLL, when I get my hands on her!" Shreik shouted

"You know that'll just encourage her." Bullseye rolled his eyes

"It'd make ME feel better." Shriek frowned

"And she'll go on about how you are just 'denying the truth' and you 'protest too much'." Domino added

"...We can't win with her can we?" Shriek sighed heavily

"Nope." The two said as one

*Elsewhere*

'Okay, where are Norman's computers?' Rita thought as she was flew around in the rooms

She was flying around, looking desperately for the computer

'Can't believe that little trick of Kaine's worked.' She also thought thinking back to when Kaine "pretended" to be nervous, sending her out like a nano-probe. "He's real clever."

She continued down into the rooms; and in one of them she found a large computer room. 'Bingo.'

She quickly flew in and messed the with cameras so they were showing a loop before she grew to human size

"Now, let's start hacking." She whispered

She grinned typing away quickly

*Back at the party*

The party was slowing down and waiting for the first entertainment.

Kaine sighed, getting bored

'This is when Gwen is coming...God this is gonna be hell.' He thought

He waited and soon Gwen and some guy emerged walked out

The man was dressed shirtless and strong ab and chest tattooed but had a black jacket and trousers, with slicked back black hair. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the show!"

'What the hell?' Kaine thought

"I am Angelos Dey-Ablo. And my assistant: Anya Stasia." He spoke giving a flourish of his hands giving a plume of blue flame from his hands

"Ta-da!" "Anya Stasia" cheered

'... Gwen.' Kaine thought, keeping a careful look

The men and women were cheering for the magician and Gwen...Some with lustful eyes. It was a good thing that Gwen was wearing a black domino mask to cover her face.

*Flashback*

"Wear this." Kaine spoke handing over the domino mask

"Why? People aren't going to...Oh right. Osborn." Gwen responded and put on the mask.

"Good girl." He patted her head

*Present*

'Come on Rita...Get that data.' Kaine thought

'She pulls off the costume well, doesn't she?' Madelyne asked

'Don't go there, Red.' Kaine thought without breaking sight of Gwen.

'Hmmm... Call me that again. And how about me in that outfit?' Madelyn thought back

'Oh hell...!' Kaine groaned and grew slightly under his trousers.

"Now my audience, I will saw my assistant in half!" Angelo called out

"Yay!" Gwen cheered, jumping into the bed

"Ah-ha...Fearless; isn't she?" Angelo gave a small sweatdrop

'Damn it, she's gonna give the game away!' Lorina thought

'I... No, I'm sure she'll be okay.' Kaine thought, taking a deep sigh

On the stage, Gwen was thinking. 'Okay Gwen. Keep playing the air-headed assistant. But keep your wits about you.'

She thought, carefully getting into the box

"Now, the saw..." Angelo spoke, materialising a saw in his hands.

Gwen gulped, realising the box was real... And began to panic

'Oh CRAP! Crap, crap, crap!' She thought

She began to sweat, shaking in the box to try and find a way out

'Someone open the box. PLEASE!' Gwen thought

'She's in trouble.' Madelyne thought and telepathically opened the box

Gwen saw her opportunity but as the guy prepared to cut her in half she froze in terror

'Help.' She squeaked

"Now...I'll begin." Angelo smiled and began to start, starting at the top left corner...And started sawing down to her arm

'We gotta do something!' Kaine thought

'Already on it.' Madelyne thought as she unlocked the box 'But she's scared stiff.'

'Peter, you son of a saint.' Kaine thought in relief. 'Get Gwen outta there.'

"Damn you SPIDER!" Goblin roared

"What's the matter Gobby?" Spider-Man quipped

'On it.' Madelyne answered as the guests began to run off and scatter.

"Mission compromised. Abort." Bullseye's voice spoke through their earpieces.

"Wait... Something's wrong." Domino frowned, looking through her scope "I can see Osborn AND Goblin!"

"Osborn AND Goblin?! How?" Bullseye snapped

"Could it be his son?" Lorina asked through the com-link as the guests and the squad separated

"No. Harry Osbron is in London." Mystique answered

"Good. At least Harry's innocent in all this." Kaine answered "Rita, the data."

"Eighty nine percent download. I need five minutes." Rita responded

"You've got two." Mystique answered

Kaine looked around and saw most of the guests had ran... And he ripped his suit off, revealing the Scarlet Spider costumes underneath as he pulled his mask on

"'Bout freaking time." Kaine commented

"What're you doing?" Madelyne asked

"Helping my brother. You lot get the data and leave." Kaine answered "Spider!"

"Scarlet? When did you get here?" Spider-Man asked

"Saw the commotion." He said in a snippy joke, kicking Goblin in the back "So, what's the story here?"

"Came for the food." Scarlet answered as he tried to web up Goblin.

"TWO Spiders? RARGH!" Goblin roared as he ripped the webbing

"How many of you do I have to kill?!"

*With the authors*

"... Wrong thing to say Gobby." Grey frowned in anger

"Oh hell yeah..." Ghost answered and got a large pencil with eraser and rubbed out the Goblin Glider and drew in a large web to hold him in place. "I WAS going for a noose but that would've been too much."

"No need to break the story Ghost." Luna sighed, returning the scene to normal

"But prepare to be owned Osborn." Catherine added, giggling her pouting husband

*Back to the story*

An air of darkness, anger and seriousness fell over the spiders as they lowered their heads at that remark

"You're going to fucking die for that remark." Kaine snarled as his wrist stingers "snikt" out

"Let's do this." Peter nodded, the two charging

"Try it!" Goblin shouted, throwing two pumpkin bombs at them

Peter shot webbing, pushing the bombs away, while Kaine tackled Goblin and knocked him off his glider

"No. Room. For. Escape!" Kaine grunted as he and Goblin were punching each other as the glider flew into the wall and was pinned there.

Goblin kicked Kaine away only for Peter to punch him in the face

"Kaine! What the hell is going on?" Kaine's earpiece shouted, it was Maria. She wasn't happy the way the mission was going.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Kaine snapped

"Who're you talking to?" Spider-Man asked as he was fighting Goblin

"Kaine, we've got the data. Pull back!" Rita spoke through

"I can't just LEAVE!" Kaine snarled "I'm not gonna risk this bastard killing another one of my brothers!" Kaine added when suddenly...

"BANZAI!" Gwenpool yelled as she jumped though the wall as it exploded, katana at the ready

"What the hell?!" Spider-Man and Green Goblin shouted in shock

"Dang it Poole!" Kaine snapped

"I'm not gonna let you do this alone!" Gwen grinned

"Get back!" Kaine ordered

"She sounds familiar." Goblin spoke, only to be punched in the face by Spider-Man.

"Don't get distracted Gobby!" He snarled

"But I want to help." Gwenpool answered

"Help the "civilians" get out of here." Kaine ordered

"Hey! You've RUINED my show!" Angelo shouted

"Who's that?" Spider-Man asked

"A magician who tried to slice me in two!" Gwenpool answered

"I'll do MORE than that!" Angelo answered shooting blue fire at the heroes.

"The hell?!" Kaine yelled, jumping out of the way

"Friend of yours?" Spider-Man asked Green Goblin, only to be flung off of him.

"The entertainment." Goblin scoffed

"Please tell me this guy isn't an evil sorcerer that kills his assistants for power by sacrificing them to the devil." Gwenpool gulped

"I am NOT!" Angelo snapped

"Oh thank GOD!" the heroes sighed.

"I'm a magician!" Angelo threw daggers at them in retaliation.

"Move!" Kaine yelled, pushing Gwen out of the way

"Thanks." Gwen answered

"Thank me later. Beat THESE guys, now!" Kaine answered

"On it." Gwen responded

She charged at the Magician, yelling

"Bring it bitch!" Angelo shouted and shot a plume of fire at her.

Gwen jumped to the side, opening fire with her guns and that was when Daken and Frank ran in

"Scarlet: You're supposed to head back!" Daken snarled as his claws popped out and he raced to Green Goblin

"What the HELL is going on Scarlet?!" Spider-Man shouted at his brother

"Now's not the TIME Spider!" Kaine responded

Goblin snarled and smoke began to fill the room

The group began to cough as the smoke covered Goblin's escape.

"What the hell? GAH!" Angelo snapped as his neck was covered by Punisher's hands

"What the hell has been going on?" Punisher snarled

"A tonne of shit. End of." Kaine answered

Punisher nodded, snapping the guys neck

"EW...!" Gwen flinched at the sound

"What the ACTUAL...FUCK, KAINE?!" Spider-Man shouted

"...Guys, give us a minute." Kaine answered simply.

"Fine." Frank 'tsk'd

As they left, Kaine and Spider-Man glared at each other.

"Kaine...You're my brother...And I can understand why you're enraged most of the time...But answer me this. No BS, no snarky comments. What. The HELL. Is going on?" Spider-Man asked calmly

"If you tell him ANYTHING Kaine, you'll be putting a noose around his neck." Domino's voice spoke through his earpiece

"Do it. It'll be fun." Shriek answered

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" Kaine snapped into his earpiece, which caused Peter to punch Kaine in the face.

"The hell man?!" Peter snapped at his brother

"Sorry man. Comlink." Kaine grumbled, rubbing his jaw

"Com-link? Kaine what the frig? I'm tired of you jerking this around." Spider-Man answered "Plus, I'M mad that you're back in town and didn't tell me, ALONG with that girl who sounds like-" He asked

"I'm part of an experimental hero group." Kaine interrupted "I'm their leader and this was a recon mission for info on Osborn. Our "Pink Ranger" was in trouble and we were going to get her out. Unfortunately that's when you and Goblin came crashing through." He then smirked and added "Besides, I was gonna surprise you man."

Spider-Man looked at him and then smiled. "It's good seeing you too." He hugged his brother.

"Great, now kiss him and we'll have a yaoi-cest fan fic." Shriek answered

"I swear to WEAVER I'm gonna fucking kill you, SHRIEK!" Kaine broke the hug and screamed into his com-link

"Shriek?!"

"Oh shit." The other spoke over the com-link

"You're working with SHRIEK?! What kind of "Experimental Hero Group" are you working with, Kaine?" Spider-Man snapped

"Mine! Okay? You want to KNOW what we do?" Kaine snapped

"Yeah, I'm ALL ears!" Spider-Man answered

"Kaine! If you tell Spider-Man, we'll have no choice but to bring him into the Squad." Maria's voice answered

"B-But, she-!" Kaine tried to answer

"I'LL deal with Shriek. Tell Spider-Man anything else." Maria answered

"We...We work undercover. Since we wear masks it's easier for us to hide in plain sight. Shriek's on "long range duty"." Kaine lied. "Poole and I were on the front lines."

"But SHRIEK?!" Peter snapped "She's a psychopathic criminal!"

"It's a rehab-in-development thing!" Kaine responded. "We're working out the flaws!"

Peter sighed, rubbing his head

"We've got a lot of shit to go through bro...I'll admit it. We're a motley crew, the last people you'd clump together...But BELIEVE me when I say this: we're trying NOT to fuck up." Kaine answered

"... Call me if you need me Kaine." Peter nodded before he began to laugh to lighten the mood "You know, I was thinking up a new invention: a giant robot."

"...A giant robot." Kaine deadpanned...following a chuckle

"Yea. Thinking of the name... Leopardon." Peter nodded with a laugh

Kaine started laughing "L-Leopardon? Really? Where'd you get THAT from?"

*With the authors*

"Seriously dude; what the heck is a Leopardon?" Ghost asked Grey.

"In March 1979 Marvel and Toei teamed up and created the live action Japanese Spider-Man V show. It was weird, insane and awesome." Grey said with a smile "And it gave birth to Super Sentai, or Power Ranger's, having Megazords. As of 1979 there had only been two Sentai series made: GoRanger and JAQK. Both shows where setting up trends that would, unknowingly, be carried on for years to come... But no giant robots. Then came the Toei Spider-Man show, which had a giant robot Spider-Man would summon to fight and destroy monsters when they became giant which inspired there to be, what we in the West call, Megazords from the third Sentai, Battle Fever, onwards. And the robot Spider-Man had? It was called Leopardon."

Ghost blinked in shock "...Okay. One question." He raised his first finger.

"Ask away." Grey waves a hand

"What the FUCK?" Ghost deadpanned.

This caused the girls to laugh at that.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Yo: Yes, Leopardon DID exist, during the 1970's Spider-Man sentai series.

Shadow Fennekin: People would think that.

 **Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46**

paladin3030: I know that. I MENTIONED Leopardon. The Japanese Spider-Man show MADE Leopardon. The Toei shows of Super Sentai and Kamen Rider are in the Marvel multiverse, and by extension Power Rangers is technically part of that to.

Yo: Yes. Yes Leopardon DID exist. And in Toei's cannon universe Leopardon is THE invincible robot. Meaning it is stronger than every Super Sentai Mecha, and by extension every Power Rangers Megazord. And this happened... Because someone stole the Leopardon suit parts from set ten episodes in so for all future giant monster fights they were forced to use stock footage of Leopardon and thus he NEVER had a hard right EVER.

Still with the authors, Grey had finished explaining the Leopardon to Ghost.

"Oh...So it's a big middle finger to Dan Slott and his "ideas"." Ghost surmised

"That's the reason I mentioned Leopardon. Plus it is so insane and awesome. If I become a writer for Spider-Man, as is my dream, I am GIVING him Leopardon! He is making the giant robot! Imagine him calling it out next time Galactus attacks? Or him upgrading it like Iron Man's armour?" Grey geeked out

"...Nerd." Ghost and Catherine answered with a joking smile

"But he's MY nerd." Luna hugged Grey.

"Hashtag GreyKing46IsGenius." Ghost added

"Thanks." Grey smiled, kissing Luna quickly before he turner to Catherine and Ghost and jokingly said "And screw you two."

"Oh not that hashtag stuff." Luna pouted

"I still won't retract the hashtag." Ghost smiled

*Back in the story*

Spider-Man left as Kaine and the others returned back to SHIELD...And Maria was NOT happy.

"What were you thinking?! You're lucky I didn't press the button!" She snarled "You couldn't keep your mouth shut; could you? You HAD to tell Spider-Man!" Maria snapped

The team just stood there until Maria began to run out of steam.

"In fairness, it was Shriek who got me to open my damn mouth." Kaine dropped his teammate in it. "Besides. He is my brother and he has more experience with the Goblin than anyone." He added with a frown

"...He has a point, Director." Castle answered

"Andwe'vegotthedatafromtheparty!" Rita blurted out in worry.

"I'm sorry, Rita?" Maria asked

"I-I've got the data from Osborn's computers. It's on the flash-drive." Rita produced the USB.

"... Good."

"We'll scan the data, you're dismissed." Maria sighed.

The team walked out, Kaine sighing

"So...A "Yaoi-Cest FANFIC"?" Kaine turned around and glared at Shriek

"Yea?" She smirked at him

"Are...You flarging...SERIOUS?!" Kaine snapped

"This isn't going to end well." Daken commented

"... Let's go out of here." Frank nodded, walking out

"Beer?" Daken asked

"Beer." Bullseye agreed

As the rest of the team left, Shriek and Kaine were still glaring at each other.

"Well?" He snarled

"I thought it'd be funny." Shriek answered brazenly

"Oh yea, how?"

"Come ON...You, the "big strong no-shit" brother...Spider-Man, the more "softer brother"...Had to do it. Besides...I KNEW it'd tick you off." She smiled darkly

Kaine growled... And pushed her into a wall

"Oof! Oh, look here...The Big Bad Spider...What're you gonna do, kill me?" She teased staring into his eyes

"No... I'm nothing like you." Kaine snarled in her face

"Then what ARE you going to do?" She purred

That made Kaine blink a bit

"What's the matter? I thought you had a thing for bad girls." She teased

"What're you doing?" He frowned

"Isn't it obvious? Trying to get you riled." She laughed

Kaine snarled... And instead pulled her into a kiss

"Hmm, hmm!" She moaned feeling him on her, his strong arms pinning her down.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close

'God this crazy bitch...!' Kaine thought as he continued to hold her close and passionately kissed her.

He reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard

"HMM! Hmm-yesh!" She moaned and began to grind her waist on his waist

"Don't you care... You're trying to cheat in 'Carnage'?" He groaned

"I haven't had any in months...He's been in lock up." She moaned

"So you're an unloyal bitch?" Kaine snarled, biting her neck

"AH! Hmm...N-Not entirely...Just...Pent up!" Shriek moaned

"You want to cheat on your lover." He smirked as his teeth broke the skin and he unconsciously pumped some pheromones into her bloodstream "I'd say that makes you an unloyal bitch."

"Ah! S-Shut up and fuck me!" Shriek moaned

"Oh yea? And WHY should I do that?" He snarled a bit

"C-Cause I'm an unloyal bitch who needs punishment!" She panted

"No reason for me to give a damn."

"I-I'm your teammate? And you're supposed to look after me." She panted

"Says who?" Kaine scoffed

"Maria? J-Just fuck me! Come on!" She moaned

Kaine smirked, reaching between them and ripping her costume over her crotch

"Yes!" She smiled seeing her pussy exposed, hoping to get some action.

Kaine grinned, undoing the crotch of his suit

'I wonder how big he is...Jesus he's a MONSTER!' Shriek thought and then went wide eyed seeing Kaine's member

"How do I compare to your Monster of a husband?" Kaine snarled gently

"You're bigger...!" She answered, mesmerised by Kaine's member

"Oh, I am?" He smirked, rubbing himself against her clit

"Yes! F-Fuck me!" She moaned

"And what if I say no?" He shot back

"I'll jump your bones." She answered

"And if I web you to the wall and just walk away, maybe fuck Mystique or Madelyn instead?" Kaine smirked, lightly pushing his cock against her pussylips but not sure entering

"Hmm! N-No, don't. F-Fuck me, PLEASE!" She moaned

Kaine smirked, slamming into her pussy

Shriek screamed wordlessly and then moaned happily as she felt her pussy filled by Kaine's cock.

"GOD! You're so TIGHT!" Kaine moaned "And so wet, I slid in so easily."

"A-AH...!" She gasped as she felt her entire pussy being stimulated. "G-God!"

"You cheating slut." Kaine said, fucking her hard as he licked her nipples making Shriek shudder as her body felt more sensitive

"Y-Yes! G-God! S-So good!" She moaned happily "Fuck my cheating pussy!"

"How am I compared to the murderer?" Kaine asked, enjoying the feeling of her pussy pulsing around his cock

"I-It's bigger! L-Longer! ...HARDER!" She moaned happily, feeling her pussy tighten around him "You both treat me like a slut... But you're still gentle! You're so good!"

"You say that to all the guys you sleep with?" Kaine mocked

"N-No...J-Just you." Shriek moaned, her pussy pulsing over him "AH! I-I'm cumming! You're so much better than him! You're my husband now!" The insane woman moaned as she came, her eyes rolling up into her head a bit

"F-FUCK!" Kaine moaned as he came into her pussy. "...You're crazy...You know that...Right?"

"For you." She moaned, her eyes sparkling in lust and honesty "And I'm having your baby!" She grinned, locking her legs around his hips so he couldn't pull out

"Err...Say what?" Kaine blinked and tried to pull out...But her legs gripped around him tight.

"Hmmm... We're going to have a baby, husband." the insane woman smiled, hugging him close and nuzzling her head into the crook if his neck

"It's...Not a safe day for you is it?" Kaine gulped

"Don't remember. Been so busy." She smiled like she was drunk, her eye lids heavy

"...Shit." Kaine sighed

"Don't worry "Daddy"...Shriek will be good..." She teased

*just outside the room*

"OTP." Gwen whispered happily

"Son of a bitch..." Madelyne frowned as she was watching with Gwen "That would have been me." Madelyne grumbled

"You can still get in there." Gwen commented. "It can be a harem...*gasp* a HAREM! You can be the Harem's Spider-Goblin-Queen!"

"...You're lucky you're cute, Gwen. And you're looked after by Kaine." Madelyne frowned

Gwen just smiled cutely and innocently

"But...Y-You might be right...Kaine DOES love red-heads..." She smiled 'QUEEN of the Scarlet Spider's Harem...Not a bad title.'

"Yea, good idea." Gwen winked

"Hmm...But...You think he'll enjoy it?" Madelyne asked

"Please...With Your hair, body and personality; and his mindset? He'd be crazy NOT to accept you." Gwen answered

She then grinned and hugged Madelyne

"...Thanks Gwen..." Madelyne smiled lightly

"Welcome." Gwen grinned

*with the other guys*

"To Rita. One of the few of us who didn't fuck up." Daken spoke raising a beer.

"Rita." Frank and Bullseye nodded

"Thanks guys. B-But I can't take ALL credit." Rita blushed

"Don't bullshit." Mystique pouted

"I-I'm not, it was a team effort." Rita answered "You, Madelyne, Lorina...We all played our part."

"And Kaine fucked up." Daken scoffed

"He did NOT!" Lorina answered

"Err..." Bullseye used his hand to gesture a "50/50" motion.

"Oh REALLY? Explain." Lorina snapped

"He joined in with Spidey when we should have ran." Frank deadpanned

"Um...He...He's a Spider. He's a good guy." Lorina answered

"At risk of his head blowing up from his body?" Daken asked

She just shrugged at that, as if it was the only answer

"Ah...Bugger." Daken dismissed it.

*With Maria*

"Anything yet?" Maria asked the tech team

"There's a lot to comb through." One of the technicians answered

"ANYTHING yet?" She frowned

"We-...Wait...Wait, I've got something." One of the techs answered "It's a password locked file. Sealed from the rest."

"Open it."

"Opening...Damn. It's encrypted. It'll take a while." The tech answered

"You haven't GOT a while." Maria answered "I want this done in an hour, max"

"Yes director!" The others nodded

"Director, I've gotten something on that corpse that Castle offed." A SHIELD Agent entered

"Who was he?" Maria asked examining the file.

"Angelos Dey-Ablo, AKA Andrew Pills. A street magician who never worked with the same assistant twice." The SHIELD agent answered

"Why's that? He killed them?" Maria asked looking over the file

"Exactly, signature kill was the saw-box trick or the sabre box trick." The agent answered "Disappeared four years ago, damn illusionist."

Maria sighed and nodded

"At least he's dead and gone now. A lot of people are going to be happy to see the end of him." The agent answered

"Of course." Maria nodded

"What're the squad doing?" The agent asked

"Down time." Maria answered simply.

The agent nodded nervously

"I'll return to my station, Director." The agent spoke

"Good. Do." Maria nodded, as the agent left she looked at that encrypted file on the computer screen 'What the hell was going on at that place?'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shadow Fennekin: Yeah...and during the chapter transition, it's only gotten worse over at DC and Marvel.

Hero of the Multiverse: He won't know until it's too late.

Let's Do That Again: Glad you found this story, hope you're enjoying it thus far. And no I haven't been reading "Dead No More". Grey keeps my updated but from what's been going on...It's a storm of hell.

kival737101: You'd think that, don't worry, it'll happen.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKin46:**

Lets Do That Again: We know about... That story. And it is trash. Just pure, disgusting, trash.

 **Author's Note:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone, your platonic gift is a cavalcade of story updates.

Kaine panted, walking around while carrying Shriek who had fallen asleep

'Damn this girl...She's insatiable and crazy.' He thought 'At least she's finally asleep."

As Kaine walked through the corridors to Shriek's quarters he began to think. 'A baby...Me, with a kid...And her as the mother...Weaver, help me.'

He thought, putting her on bed 'And Weaver help the baby.'

"Hmm...Soft..." Shriek hummed happily on the soft bed.

Kaine tucked her in bed, sighing carefully

'Sleep well...' He thought and then left quietly

He sighed, walking through the facility

'What the hell am I gonna do?' He sighed. 'Shriek's psycho for me, I'm hot for red-heads and NOW there's a potential baby! Plus I think Rabbit is genuinely falling for me!'

"How does Peter manage all this?" He groaned

*with Spider-Man*

"ACHOOO!" Peter sneezed as he lay in bed, sitting up as to not sneeze on anyone

"The heck was that?" Peter wondered

"Hmm...Honey...Come back to bed." A woman's voice groaned sleepily.

Peter smiled, looking lovingly at the woman in bed with him

It was Laura Kinney, Peter's girlfriend...Well...ONE of them. She had shoulder length black hair and green eyes, C-Cup breasts that were bare.

"Sorry." Peter apologised and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hmmm." Peter's second girlfriend, Elektra Natchios, hugged him from behind. She was a Greek woman with long black hair and blue eyes with C/D-Cup breasts

"Hey...Sorry about that." Peter apologised

"Hmm...Quiet...Please..." A blonde haired woman purred. It was Emma Frost, Peter's third girlfriend, as she was hugging Laura softly. She had short blonde hair, D-Cup boobs and blue eyes

"Sorry Ems." Peter apologised again and slipped between the sheets.

Peter's fourth girlfriend was the red haired former Spiderwoman, now watcher of the web, Julia Carpenter. She a strawberry blonde woman with less pronounced curves and a c cup bust. She was hugging Peter's fifth and final girlfriend, founding Avenger Janet Van Dyne. Janet had C-Cup breasts, pixie-cut brown hair and wearing black and yellow underwear

'Life is good...Yet weird...' Peter smiled

*With Kaine*

"...He'd probably fucking roll with it." Kaine sighed

"Kaine." Maria Hill nodded, walking towards him

"Oh, Maria...What're you doing here with the grunts?" Kaine asked

"I'm by myself. They're going to target practice." She said, grabbing Kaine's arm and dragging him away

"Whoa! Okay, okay!" Kaine spoke as he was dragged away by the director

"You have not eaten today. Come along." She said simply

"Oh...Okay." Kaine thought, as he was lead by her to a door.

... And they were in some sort of private kitchen

"O-kay...This is new." Kaine commented

"My kitchen." She nodded

"I'm impressed; guess you chose food over vanity." Kaine commented

"Make whatever you want." She nodded, relaxing against the counter

"Oh...Thanks." Kaine answered and began to get himself something. It wasn't big or fancy...just a three tier sandwich

"So... I've seen some interesting footage." Maria said offhandedly

"Of what?" Kaine asked as he had already taken a bite out of the sandwich

"You... And a certain sonic screamer." Maria said, looking at her nails... Or at least looking at her gloves over her nails

Kaine choked on his sandwich and coughed into the bin. "Wh-WHAT?! You HAVE that?!"

"We record every hallway." She frowned

"Wh...We didn't do it in the hallway!" Kaine answered

"You did it RIGHT outside the meeting room." She frowned

"...I...You got me there." Kaine sighed

"... I'm surprise you slept with the crazy." She frowned

"Yeah, me too." Kaine scratched the back of his head. "Why're you bringing this up?"

"... Are you sure about this?" She frowned "Shriek is... Unstable."

"Well...True. But...She's kinda under my thrall." Kaine answered

"And she could fall out of it at any time." Maria shot back

"...So what do you want me to do? Take her out of the team and fuck her daily?" Kaine suggested. 'A-Actually...'

"No. But as I said, you need to be sure." She frowned "And I have to admit, considering how you look at me I thought you'd make a pass on me before going to the serial killers sloppy seconds."

"Yeah I-; wait what?" Kaine asked in shock

"What?" She asked

"Y-You noticed...Me staring at you?" Kaine asked

"You do it often." She shrugged

"...Can you blame me? You're a God damn Brazilian super model." Kaine answered honestly

"Oh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well YEAH! Your body, your stance; that damn skin tight suit...I mean come ON!" Kaine answered

Maria smirked and pushed herself up so she was sitting in the counter; legs crossed "Tell me more."

"Well let's see; your tan: exotic. Your body: slender. Your ass and tits: round, supple and looks like they could double as pillows. Stop me, I can go on." Kaine answered as he counted off on his fingers.

"Oh?" Maria grinned, a SMALL blush in her face as she undid the straps on the braces on her body

"Well, you sound sexy as well. You sound like a sensual librarian when you don't yell." Kaine answered

"Sensual librarian?" She asked, dropping the straps from her body and unzipping her suit slowly

"Oh hell yeah." Kaine answered while not looking, he was trying to think and not look at Maria...Though the zipping was grabbing his attention. "I mean, if we had the chance here and now; I'd fuck you on/over the counter. But since you're my boss and the fact there's a bomb in my neck I'd never-what're you doing?" Kaine spoke then looked at her and blushed

"That was VERY bold of you to say, Scarlet Spider." She smirked

"Well err..." Kaine's eyes widened and his member grew

"Well? What was that you where saying?" Maria smirked, pulling her gloves off with her teeth and dropping them next to her but not fully removing her jumpsuit

"Well...It was...The truth." Kaine gulped as he examined her.

She smiled, making a small 'come hither' motion with her single right forefinger

'Oh sweet mercy...' He thought as he hypnotically walked over to her.

She reached up and threw his mask away completely, grasping the back of his head with the other hand and pulling him into a kiss

"Hmm?!" Kaine hummed as his lips connected to Maria's, then he just fell into it

He kissed her back, one hand gasping her left breast while the right rubbed her stomach

"Hmm...Ah...You like them? And rubbing my stomach..." She purred

"Your breasts are beautiful." He smiled "And I'm going lower... But I want permission. Besides, you've got soft skin."

"You've got permission..." She purred into his ear

"Good." He nodded, kissing her again while his hand slipped lower on her body, between her legs

"Hmm, ah...! Hnn!" Maria moaned as she felt Kaine's fingers slip down to her pussy, rubbing it gently.

"Wow, wet." Kaine blinked in shock, lightly rubbing her folds while using his wall crawling powers to add extra stimulation

"Ah! Oh...God...Th-This job is twenty four hours non-stop...N-No time for release." She moaned

"Well, happy to help." Kaine smiled

"Good...Cause this itch...needs to be scratched." She moaned as she exposed her bosom to Kaine.

Kaine smirked, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking

Maria began to moan lightly as she felt Kaine's lips upon her breasts, on her nipples. Letting this man do with what he wants, by giving him permission. And she loved it.

She felt so good! In fact, she felt her limit growing closed

"Yes! Yes! More! More!" Maria moaned "N... Nearly there! Nearly! S... So... So close!"

'I'm making her cum...This is awesome.' He thought "Want to feel BETTER?" He asked as he slowed down

"I... Know what you're doing asshole..." She panted with a light glare "I'm not that easy... make me cum and then we can so a bit more."

"...Alright." Kaine sighed and did so, his fingers going inside of her pussy and stimulating her to cum

... Which happened almost instantly, especially when he 'upped the sticky'

She moaned wordlessly as she arched back and felt her pussy gush onto his hand.

"I... I havwmt cum that hard... In my life..." She muttered weakly as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high

"Ready for the next bit?" He whispered into her ear seductively.

"Nope. Your turn." She smiled, pushing him back a bit and falling to her knees

"You REALLY want to do that?" He smiled

"I know what I'm getting myself into." She answered as she exposed his cock and it gently tapped her in the face. "... It looked smaller on video." She blinked, gulping lightly but not scared

"I looked smaller on the video? Do you record these?" Kaine asked

"All video is recorded on the SHIELD database." She explained, rubbing his large cock with one hand "I saw the recording; it's how I knew you fucked Shriek."

"Huh...Do I disappoint with my cock?" He smiled

"No. You're bigger in real life." She smiled, rubbing his cock faster "And even on video you looked big."

"Glad you're not disappointed." He moaned lightly as he felt his member twitch

"I wasn't going to be disappointed from what I saw on the video. But this? I am very impressed." She nodded, letting go of his cock and wrapping her breasts around it instead

"Oh...Damn...Softer than I thought..." He smiled as she began to slowly tease him with her tits.

"You felt them with your own hands and you didn't think they where soft?" She teased, spitting lightly on his cock to make it easier for her breasts to glide against him

"My hands are calloused...Soft things like your breasts are wasted on them..." He moaned

"Really? Because your hands CERTAINLY feel VERY good." She purred, licking the head of his cock

"Ever had your hands burning from the inside? It's no picnic...!" He moaned as she began to work the shaft and head

"Hmm... I'll make you feel better." She purred, now sucking on his cock head

"God...! Your tongue!" He moaned as she licked it as she sucked.

"How... Are you so good?!" He frowned 'I should probably check this with Shriek, see how good the screamer is with her mouth!'

"Pwackiff..." She answered as she continued, the vibrations from her mouth added to the stimulation

"Fuck!" Kaine moaned, cumming in her mouth suddenly shocking her

She almost choked, but managed to swallow it, even WITH a little bit dribbling from the side of her mouth.

"Bastard, give a girl some warning." She frowned as she pulled off his cock "No matter HOW good that tasted."

"I'm a man of action; if I give warning people will try and kill me." Kaine answered "...It tasted good?" He smirked

"You eat right." She shrugged, not admitting the taste made her wetter

"You want me to return the favour?" He smiled

"You already did." She said, standing up "Now for the best hit." She rose her left leg up, resting it against the counter "Take me Spider."

"Oh yes..." He smiled and rubbed his lubed cock against her dripping pussy, taking a small note of it he entered her with only his cock head, instantly this made her moaned. "It's only just in...Think you can handle half?" He asked

"I can take it all!" She moaned

"Well then let's see." He grinned, slamming all the way in while biting her neck and accidentally injecting her with the same pheromones he accidentally did with Shriek making Maria even more sensitive

"AH!" Maria moaned as she felt Kaine's cock enter her womb all the way.

"You're tight! It's like a vice!" Kaine moaned

"Come on, fuck me!" She moaned

"You've got a filthy mouth..." Kaine whispered into her ear as he thrust deep within her pussy, knocking her boobs up and then down mid-air.

"Oh yes!" She gasped, her breasts bouncing again

Kaine smiled as he reached around to her breasts and began to grip her nipples as he alternated directions to stimulate her pleasure.

"Oh... Oh fuck Spider!" She gasped and moaned, rocking against him faster

"How do you like it? My cock in your pussy...My hands on your tits." He whispered sensually into her ear

"So fucking good! I needed this!" Maria gasped and moaned

"Hey...Do you want me to fuck you all the time?" Kaine whispered

"I... Fuck! Don't... Don't get such a big head Kaine!" Maria frowned through her moans "I'm not some bitch... Not your girlfriend... I wanted a good fuck!"

"Well...If that's how you feel." He answered, releasing one hand and started to caress her ass.

"W... What are you doing?" She asked in confusion even as he fucked her

"Giving you. A damn. Good. FUCK!" He smiled and inserted two of his fingers into her ass, making her clamp down onto his cock. "FUCK! You like this!"

"N... No! You took be by surprise!" She denied, moaning

"Really? So your pussy getting tighter...Your ass twitching...And heavier breathing..." He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

"Sh... Shut up." She moaned, her face slowly getting redder

"Really? Are you SURE you don't want any more? Don't you WANT me to make you cum hard?" He smiled

Maria moaned, her body shaking as it neared her limit

"I think you do..." Kaine nibbled her neck gently

"FUCK!" The head of SHIELD moaned as she came

Kaine smiled and then exclaimed as he filled her pussy with his cum, some of it leaking out of her pussy.

"B... Bastard." She mumbled, shuddering in his arms in pleasure

"Hey...You wanted a good fuck..." He smiled and kissed her, tenderly on the lips.

"You came inside." She mumbled, kissing back weakly before she fell asleep

"...Yeah...Shit." Kaine realised that he had just done and sighed.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Man285: You're welcome.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

Shadow Fennekin: I would not call the likes of Elektra a hero. Also we chose the harems we wanted. And with Gwenpool... SHE IS NOT GWEN STACY! Next person to say that gets a bitch slap.

Kaine awkwardly out Maria on her bed and tucked her in, as well as putting her gear next to her, beside she finally went to his room and got some sleep

'Two girls in one night...? Damn...I've got to be careful.' Kaine sighed as he concealed his face and body 'I don't want to be a dad. QUIET yet.'

'Hell...I can barely take care of MYSELF!' He thought, as he rubbed his head

He sighed, trying to forget about that and just get some sleep

'If this is going for a trifecta it'll be a personal record.' He sighed as he went to his bedroom.

He blinked as he entered the room

"Holy Phoenix Avatar..." Kaine gasped

"I guess you could call me that." Madelyn winked, lying on Kaine's bed

Kaine sighed "What do you want Madelyne?"

Madelyn was still in her costume, laying on Kaine's bed seductively. She smirked and moved the straps of her uniform lightly, revealing her nipples and her full beasts

"Listen...NOT calling you unattractive here...But I'm LITERALLY shagged out." Kaine answered "...And...Oh Weaver..."

"... We can cuddle." She shrugged with a frown

"...I can do cuddles." Kaine nodded and walked to her, slipping into his bed.

"And you're fucking me when we wake up." She whispered in his ear "I want my face and tits painted white." And with that she snuggled into his side and fell asleep

...

...

'...Oh fuck.' He thought.

*Small Time Skip*

Each of the members of the squad were asleep, some of them were in their beds like: Lorina, Gwen and Domino.

Daken, Castle, Bullseye and some others were asleep from imbibing too much alcohol.

Maria moaned a bit, walking and standing up slowly

"Hmm...Wh-whoa..." She slowly got to her feet and collapsed slightly as her legs were numb from what happened earlier.

"W... What happened last night?" She whispered, trying to remember as her mind was a bit foggy

"I...I didn't drink...I...Had the techs look over the drive..." She thought

She felt something dribbling down her leg and reaching between her legs she wiped up some cum

She covered her mouth with her clean hand to stop her gasp in shock. "I-I remember...Oh...God..." She gasped. "... That... That was so good."

"How much did we cum...?" She wondered as she headed to the toilet to help clean herself up.

"How much cum did he pump into me?"

She wiped up the cum that was dribbling out of her pussy and threw it into the toilet...But she felt like he pumped MORE into her.

Like it was VERY deep inside her

"D-Did he cum into my WOMB?!" She whisper-shouted in shock, taking care not to wake the whole facility.

"He... He's big enough that he could of... Oh god I can't get that out and I don't have time for anything else! Please be a safe day." She muttered to herself

She looked at the time and headed for the shower, hopefully she could ease it out from being in the shower.

But she had to hurry

If she didn't sort this out, she'd be in REAL trouble.

Plus she needed to meet with some agents for the Osborn situation... Oh why didn't he pull out and cum in her face or ass?!

*With Kaine*

Kaine was sleeping soundly as he had Madelyne's breasts to the side of him like a pair of soft warm pillows.

He groaned a bit, breathing in the nipple

"Hmm..." Madelyne hummed as she felt his breath on her breasts.

"... Huh?" Kaine blinked, waking up slowly

"Hell...o..." He whispered, his breath heating up Madelyne's bosom and making her moan lightly and hugged him more, under the sheets.

"... Oh." He blinked

'...What is she doing in my-? ...Oh wait a minute...Yeah, that's right...' He thought. 'Well...As long as I don't get morning glory I'll...Fuck.' He thought as his member was growing under the sheets and brushed against Madelyne's soft skin. '... She is soft though.'

He tried to go over Madelyne's grip, but the more he moved, the more spots he caught that made her moan or stir lightly

"Hmm... Morning Kaine." She smiled

"...Morning...Sleep well?" He asked awkwardly.

"Very." She smiled

"...Any good dreams?" He asked casually, trying to slip out as well.

"Hmm...One..." She smiled

"Yeah? What was it?" he asked 'Please don't let it be-'

"You. Painting me...White." She answered seductively

'Yep, she remembered.' Kaine deadpanned

"I... Sorry, need to piss." He quickly said

"Okay..." She pouted. "Hurry back. I'll miss you." She kissed his lips

Kaine blinked, gulping a bit before he ran

'He's so silly...' She smiled

*With Kaine*

Kaine panted, holding the sink as he splashed water on his face

"Brr-Pah-brr!" He spoke with noises to try and wake himself up. "Come on Kaine, you CAN'T keep doing this! First Shriek, then Maria...NOW Madelyne?! The hell's WRONG with you?" He looked at his reflection "Plus you know at LEAST Rabbit wants you."

Kaine splashed his face again...and remembered that he needed a piss. "God...How does Peter do this?"

*with Peter*

"ACHOO!" Peter sneezed again

"Peter...What the heck? It's twice in a row these past few days..." Emma frowned

"Sorry, I don't know what's going on." Peter apologised "Maybe someone's talking about me."

"Well, whoever it is...Better have a bloody good reason. I'm awake now..." She pouted

"And since I'm awake..." The blonde grinned, sitting up revealing her naked chest

"Oh really? You SURE you want to have an early morning snuggle?" Peter teased kneading one of her breasts.

"Hmmm... I ALWAYS love your fingers." Emma moaned, especially by Peter's sticky fingers

"AND...We've got a couple hours..." He smiled as the two were alone right now.

"Too bad the others aren't here." Emma winked, slipping under the covers

Peter was still for a moment and before he moaned, his head falling back while you could hear a loud sucking noise fill the air

*with Kaine*

"Seriously...What the fuck?" he sighed as he finished up going to the toilet.

He DID use that as an excuse with Madelyn but he DID need it

"I'm fucked if I do this...And fucked if I don't..." Kaine washed his hands. "Just great."

He sat on the toilet with the lid down and leaned back, he didn't know what the hell to do.

... And then the alarm for the group to assemble went off making him with relief

"Oh thank Weaver..." He sighed and headed out.

*With the team*

The team was now in the debriefing room, all gathered, with Maria walking in seconds later

"Hey there, boss. This is a first. You being second." Beetle spoke

"Quiet Janice." Maria answered and dodged Kaine's sight

"So, what's the mission?" Daken asked

"Yea. What's the next part of taking down Osborn?" Kaine asked

"Our tech support has been decoding the flash-drive that Rita brought in last night. And they've managed to decrypt the file and its documents." Maria answered

"So? What's Osborn got in his closet? Aside from purple clothes." Daken asked

"... He's dealing with HYDRA." Maria sighed gently

"...Something tells me it's MORE than just dealing with HYDRA..." Domino spoke in worry.

"You're right. Hydra is mass producing the goblin formula. In both gas and liquid forms."

"He's making a metric tonne of Goblins? Not even HYDRA's THAT insane. Don't they know what that stuff does?" Elaine spoke

"They do. And they're STILL doing business." Maria answered "Remember: the bomb he is making is to turn all of New York into Goblins."

"So after that first mission, he's STILL making the bomb." Shriek frowned

"We haven't stopped him. We've slowed him down and have been gathering information." Maria nodded "And we are investigating this 'Osborn AND Goblin' situation."

"What do you need us to do? And where was Beetle during the mission before?" Castle asked

"Beetle was on a separate mission from you all. Helping gathering dealer information." Maria answered

"Yea. I was going around looking for the location of the HYDRA base as well as the chemicals that Osborn is obtaining to be 100% sure what he is making." Beetle nodded

"Boss thinking." Kaine praised both Beetle and Maria.

"Thank you." Both nodded

"So, who of the team is going and who's staying?" Daken asked

"Everyone is going. You are attacking and taking down a HYDRA base. And destroying their supply and data on the Goblin serum." Maria explained

"Fine, who's going on the front lines with me?" Kaine asked seriously

Everyone frowned, looking around

"I don't think we need to do this." Frank frowned "If we're assuming this place we should be able to just go all out and wreck the place."

"Sounds like that's the plan." Gwen answered

"... Yea, I guess." Kaine sighed in defeat

"Get ready. It's going to be a war." Maria spoke

"I've got the most experience there." Castle spoke, not arrogantly, but with a form of pride.

"I've got twice, or three times, the experience." Mystique countered

"I've been to hell." Madelyne added

"...I don't know whether you're being metaphoric or serious..." Shriek squinted her eyes at Madelyne.

"Serious."

"Remind me not to let you choose the theme for Halloween." Shriek answered

"Enough messing around. Let's stop Osborn!" Lorina spoke up

Kaine nodded, everyone leaving but Kaine

"...Any reason you're still here, Kaine?" Maria asked

"I... About last night..." He started but she raised her hand, signifying him to stop

"Just go. There's nothing to talk about." Maria answered

"But..." Kaine tried to apologise or say ANYTHING but was interrupted again

"Just go, Kaine...We'll talk later." Maria answered

"Yes boss." He nodded

*In the other room*

Everyone was fathering their equipment and preparing themselves, Shriek smiling and humming as she brushed her hair

There was a bit of an uncomfortable look from the other members...Shriek was...Happy. It was weird!

That was when Kaine entered, sighing

"You okay, Kaine?" Gwen asked

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kaine sighed

"Hey honey." Shriek said, SOMEHOW getting behind Kaine and hugging him from behind

"Hmm?!" He stood straight in shock; how did his Spider-Sense not register that?

... Well she wasn't a threat so that explains that

"What's wrong husband dearest?" She asked with a strangely cute pout

THAT grabbed everyone's attention.

"WHAT?!" Beetle deadpanned

"When did THAT happen?" Daken asked

"... She's crazy. She just decided I'm her husband now." Kaine frowned

"I AM crazy...Crazy for my husband." Shriek pouted and then snuggled him from behind.

A few of the girls frowned while the guys just sighed and shook their heads

'Someone kill me...' He sighed

'Now now, we don't want that.' Madelyn thought

'Madelyne...Seriously...I'm not used to this.' He thought as he got ready.

'What, don't find it hot?'

'Oh no, I'm enjoying the whole "sexy women surrounding me"...But it's a fantasy thing guys never dreamed would come true.' Kaine responded. 'Still kinda uneasy being surrounded by gorgeous women...WHY did I think that?!' He thought and smacked his face

'Aw... Thank you.' Madelyn giggled

"...If you guys have finished being awkward; we've got HYDRA and Goblins to stop!" Punisher called out

"Will you stop bossing me around?" Kaine frowned

"When you've stopped flirting." Punisher responded, grabbing a sawed-off shotgun and left with some of the others.

Kaine sighed, following

*Time skip*

The group where walking through a forest, trying to follow the directions... And failing

"Okay, who gave us these directions? These look like they were drawn up by a broken compass." Madelyne groaned

Gwen whistled innocently, not even thinking about the fact she would soda all over the real map so she copied it as best she could

Kaine caught the "innocent whistle" and clicked instantly, though he didn't think or say anything. "Daken, can't you smell anything?" Kaine asked.

"Yea. Everything. And it's muddling together." He frowned

"And I guess scanning minds within a large radius is out of the question?" Kaine asked

"My powers are too limited." She nodded at that

"Looks like we need some luck." Domino smiled "I say we go this way." She said, walking off randomly

"Are we REALLY doing this?" Janice asked

"We're following a woman who bends the laws of luck. I say: we follow." Lorina answered and followed her.

"Never split the party." Kaine sighed and followed as well.

The others mumbled but followed

As they were following Domino blindly through the forest, they were actually getting closer to HYDRA's hidden base.

They soon saw the metallic green dome as they emerged from the foliage

"Luck thy name is Domino." The assassin smiled, clicking to add effect

"Alright. We've got to plan this. Yellow Jacket: you and Domino look for the computer labs. Mystique: you, Madelyne and I will be in stealth. Daken: You: Elaine and Punisher come in after us; and light shit up if you have to." Kaine ordered

"What about us?" Gwen asked, pointing to herself Lorina and Beetle.

"Sabotage. If there's any weapons in the bunker or a separate garage, wreck them...Or use them, your choice." Kaine answered

Gwen nodded at that

"Let's move out." Kaine answered and the groups got into position

Everyone nodded, splitting into groups

There were two people guarding the front entrance. It looked like it was a high security padlock that could only be opened by the guards or others. Madelyne locked onto them and messed with their minds so they were very suggestible. The removed their armour and then opened the door to the group. 'Nice work Madelyne.' Mystique thought

'Thanks. No what Kaine?' Madelyne asked

'Daken and Punisher wear the armour; I'll head through the vents. You two sneak through.' Kaine answered

'How are they gonna do that?' Frank asked

"...Shit." Kaine groaned 'Didn't think that bit through. It's not like two more guards are gonna come-"

"Bob? Roy? Oh god! Why're you naked?" Two other HYDRA agents came out in shock

Domino just smiled

'...Thanks Domino.' Kaine deadpanned and KO'ed out the two new guards.

Mystique rolled her eyes, changing her form to look like a generic guard type while Madelyn furrowed her brow a bit and she became invisible to others but the team

"Thank you anyway Lady Luck." Mystique added, now with a male voice

"You're welcome." Domino smiled

"Dibs on the big gun." Gwen quickly raised her hand.

Kaine rolled his own eyes and crawled inside and entered with Mystique and Madelyne.

Punisher and Daken grabbed the unconscious guards and subdued them

"Ready to tear this place apart?" Daken smirked

"Hell yeah." Punisher nodded "Tech Team, get ready to scramble their data. Sabotage Team, fuck 'em up." He spoke through his headpiece.

"On it." Both teams nodded

*With Gwen's team*

"Okay, we search the perimeter and see if there's that bunker Kaine mentioned. If there is one, we'll raid it." Beetle spoke as she flew through the trees.

"Yea yea, I know." Gwen rolled her eyes

The three of them actually found something: a larger hangar where there were a couple of tanks and planes housing it.

"AWESOME!" Gwen cheered

"...I don't know whether to raid this place or move in." Beetle added

"There's a lot of maps and stuff here...I can't read most of this. It's all in gobbledegook." Lorina went over to some boxes

"WOOHOO!" Gwen smiled and began getting some big guns and wrenches and removing the engines from tanks. And by "remove" we mean "wrecking the shit out of them".

"Let me see that...It's some form of cipher. We'll send pictures to SHIELD." Janice answered

Gwen quickly ran over, taking pictures with her bright pink phone

"Now then..." Janice smiled

"I'm telling you man, there's something wrong with those test subjects." A voice echoed behind them

"HIDE!" Lorina squeaked and the three hid in the planes and such.

"I know what you mean. Just hoping Osborn's good for his end of the deal." A second soldier answered

"I got it!" Gwen smiled at them confidently, slipping out of the shadows "Hello boys." She purred sexily at the two

"What is she doing?!" Lorina hissed a bit

"I think... She's trying to seduce them." Beetle facepalmed

"Who...Who're you?" the first soldier ordered

"...Looks like some tart wearing a pink version of our armour." The second responded

"Oh, I'll be your tart." Gwen purred, walking up to them and putting her hand on the seconds chest

"She... She DOES know what a tart is... Right?" Lorina blinked

"I doubt she does." Beetle sighed

"So...What do you say?" Gwen purred

"I...well err..." The second got flustered

"Don't you boys want some 'fun'?" She winked at the first

"Yeah..." The second answered

"I can't believe this is working..." Beetle groaned

"I'm for it..." The first smiled

"... It's seriously working?" Rabbit frowned

"Good...Cause I've got something for both of you..." Gwen teased

"Yeah...? What is it?" they asked

"It's called a "monkey wrench"." Gwen purred

"Yeah? How's that go?" the first asked

"Like this." Gwen smiled and smacked both of their heads in with said monkey wrench.

The two fell to the floor, dead

"... Aw, and they were actually big." Gwen pouted, noticing the bulges in their pants

"...I...Don't know who to respond to that Gwenpool." Beetle commented

"Come on, look at their crotches! It could have been fun if we didn't have a job!" Gwen groaned/pouted

"...God knows what Kaine'll say when he hears about this." Lorina frowned

"We won't know because you two aren't gonna tell him." Gwen pouted

"I'm gonna bury this memory with a crap tonne of films when we get back." Beetle groaned

*With Kaine*

"... My brother senses are tingling." Kaine suddenly whispered

'What're you talking about?' Madelyne thought

'Just...Something involving Gwen...' Kaine answered

'Can we focus on the mission at hand please?' Mystique thought 'And is there any particular reason you put yourself on the team with the two hot redheads?'

'Honestly? Cause you two ARE hot. Not gonna lie.' He answered 'I haven't lied to you girls yet.'

'You lied to me saying you didn't think of my like that.' Mystique smirked 'And you wanted to be on our team just because we're hot? What a perverted leader.'

'Why does Fred want Daphne and Velma on HIS?' Kaine responded 'Besides...Being around you two...You're the least crazy.'

'Velma's smart and the asshole thinks Daphne with want Shaggy if she spends too much time with him.' Mystique suddenly said

'...I never realised that until now...' Kaine thought. 'Madelyne...What do you think?'

'... What?' Madelyn blinked in shock and confusion

'The Scooby Doo thing. What do you think?' Kaine answered as they travelled through.

'I... Are we REALLY talking about this?!'

'Okay old topic. I keep choosing you on my team, cause I like you two; okay?' Kaine thought back

'You like us?' Mystique asked 'What, are we in high school suddenly?'

'Well forgive me for being awkward around you two since the last time I saw a beautiful red haired girl, I looked like Deadpool's twin brother!' Kaine snapped

'... Oh! Super model Mary Jane Watson! No wonder.' Madelyn nodded, seeing the image flash in his mind

'Yes...' Kaine frowned and found the entrance to the science lab. 'In here.'

The three slipped inside, Kaine removing himself from the vents

There were multiple people working on the formula and were working on how to weaponise the formula.

'Madelyne, can you wipe their minds?' Kaine asked

'Not when they are all awake and my powers are restricted like this.'

'How about this?' Kaine thought and swung down knocking down and out the scientists.

"CODE-AH!" one of the scientists tried to speak out but was knocked out by Mystique.

"That was quick." Madelyne answered

"And we don't have a lot of time." Kaine added

Madelyn nodded, her eyes glowing a bit as their minds began to forget

"Mystique, we've got formula to neutralise." Kaine added as Madelyne did her work.

"On it." She nodded

*In another room*

Punisher gave the signal to move in. Daken and Elaine nodded and struck inside the room and attacked HYDRA agents in a hail of bullets.

Frank was in his element. The Punisher was in his war. He ignored the others and began to walk through the facility as a killing machine

"Frank...FRANK! They're dead!" Elaine snapped at him

But he didn't stop. He continued walking through the facility, killing any HYDRA agent he saw

"God DAMN IT!" Elaine snapped "What do we do?"

"I don't know; he's never done this before!" Daken answered

"Scorpia to Scarlet Spider: Punisher has gone rogue." Elaine called it in.

"Rogue? What do you mean?" Kaine frowned

"He's on a killing spree!" Elaine answered as she and Daken chased him

"Oh SHIT!" Kaine snapped

"Kaine, what's going on?" Maria ordered through the comms.

"Frank's on his 'mission'." Kaine sighed

"Well you ARE supposed to kill them all. Unless it looks like he'll risk losing the data leave him alone." Maria sighed

"I...Alright then. Rita; how're you and Domino doing?" Kaine asked

"Purging took place ten minutes ago. Already at 33%." Rita answered

"How long will 100% take, rough estimate?" He asked

"Rate it's going...twenty minutes. I've got a question." Rita answered

"If it's about the rumour of Doc Ock sucking off a bad comic writer's dick for better screen time...Then the rumours are true." Kaine answered sarcastically

"No! Not that...Although I could see that happening." Rita answered "I was wondering...Could we rip out the processors of these computers after they've been purged? They're top of the line."

"You want to steal them?"

"If we don't, HYDRA will use them." Rita answered 'That and the fact I need a replacement for my laptop.' She thought

"... We're blowing this place to hell, you might as well." He sighed

"I owe ya." Rita cheered

"If we're on the subject-" Beetle called through the com-link."

"Oh for the love of...Does anyone ELSE want to steal something?" Kaine groaned

... And then requests started flooding in

*With the writers*

"Seriously; what the hell is wrong with those people?" Catherine asked

"They're bad guys. It's what they do." Ghost smiled as he was wearing a Suicide Squad T-Shirt.

"Yep." Grey nodded, wearing the same. Luna just giggled, dressed as the movie Harley Quinn

"Well if we're doing this." Ghost smiled, snapping his fingers and Catherine was dressed as Original Harley Quinn.

"Two Harley Quinns?" Catherine teased

"Why not?" He smiled

*Back in the story*

'Jesus wept, this is difficult.' Kaine groaned "Mystique, are the formulas destroyed?"

"Yes." Both red heads nodding, Madelyn meaning the formulas where gone from their minds as well

"Thank god...Yellow Jacket, the data?" Kaine asked

"Seventy eight percent." Rita answered

"Scorpia; what's Punisher's warpath?" Kaine asked

"He's going to the armoury...Wait...He's just made a left, he's headed for the main army room!" Elaine answered

"So?" He asked nervously

"There's over 200 soldiers there!" Elaine snapped

"Shit!" Kaine snapped and he took off running

"K-Kaine!" Madelyne called out

"Head to the rendezvous. I'll be back with Punisher!" Kaine answered

"Kaine we do not have time!" Maria snapped

"I'm not leaving a member of the team to die!" Kaine responded

"Kaine. It's alright." Punisher responded

"Frank what the hell are you saying?" Kaine asked as he made his way through the base

"I'm going to see my family." Castle answered

"CASTLE, NO!" Kaine shouted

"KAINE!" Maria snapped

That was when Castle's com-ink shut down and nothing but static was heard on the other end

"NO!" Kaine yelled

*With Frank, small flashback*

Frank was going in to fight all the HYDRA agents on his own; he had enough shells in his shotgun and a few rounds in his assault rifle and his two handguns... He was ready to kill all these bastards

He raised a fun, squeezing the trigger and blowing a HYDRA agents head off before shooting again

"Enemy fire! Return fire!" Another agent shouted and started to shoot up the area Frank was shooting from.

Frank quickly unloaded a barrage of bullets, agents dropping like flies

"Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!" An agent roared

Castle got a few good hits into his arms and stomach

"I'm not leaving a member of the team to die!" Kaine's voice spoke through his com-link

"It's alright, Kaine..." Frank answered continuing his hail of bullets, getting hit in the process.

"Frank what the hell are you saying?" Kaine asked

"I'm going to see my family." Castle answered as he was bleeding from his shoulders

"CASTLE, NO!" Kaine shouted down the com-link...Before Frank Castle, The Punisher fell to the ground, bleeding and bullet ridden. The link went down.

Before he fired one last bullet, the bullet hitting a canister that exploded and killed them all

*Present time*

Kaine came out and saw the wreckage of what Castle had done...The HYDRA agents were gone. The goblin formula, destroyed...But Castle was gone. His body was bloodied and burnt; shrapnel ridden...He lay broken. He was gone.

"Damn it." He whispered, falling to his knees... Only for white and black arms to wrap around him

"He went out how he wanted to go; all we can do is say "He did a fucking good job at it"." Shriek nodded

"Yeah...Yeah I guess..." Kaine sighed '...He died a hero...'. "We should get him home."

"Transport is on its way." Daken nodded

"Good...Just make sure it's not Gwen flying it. We'll be crashing into the X-Mansion." Kaine commented

"Hey!" Gwen yelled, pouting

"Don't argue. You'll fly it when we finish Castle's funeral." Kaine answered

"Fine." She sighed

*Time Skip*

 _Here lies Francis Castiglione "Frank Castle" The Punisher_

 _Husband, Father, Hero._

The group saw their ally buried and in the ground. Frank was buried next to his wife and children. The Punisher was gone...

Kaine looked down. He was the leader and Castle still died

"It wasn't your fault Kaine..." Shriek spoke

"...I chose the teams...It IS my fault." Kaine answered sadly

"He would have done this no matter the team he was on."

"I guess...Still...He's here with his family." Kaine sighed and headed back to SHIELD with Shriek, the others were waiting for him...Their mission was a success, they had the spoils of war...But they had lost a soldier. But...Such is a war with villains.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

The Omnitrix Conquer: No. Ben Reilly will not show up.

Mister k: Sorry, he's not coming back.

The team were having a laugh among each other, telling reminiscences of their meetings with Punisher. Kaine was sitting on his own in his room...He didn't fancy getting drunk today.

He heard the door creak open but he didn't bother to look to see who it was.

"Kaine? Do...You need some company?" The voice spoke kindly

"..." Kaine didn't respond but just sighed

He heard heels clicking in the floor. That, combined with the voice, made it clear the owner was female

"Kaine...Why don't you talk to me?" The voice asked

"Cause I'm not in the mood..." He frowned

There was a sigh, slender arms wrapping around him and be looked down to see who's arms they where

And it was obvious to see them...They were Madelyne's.

"Madelyne..." He sighed

"It's okay." The red head soothed, holding him close

"I don't know what I should do...I mean...Scorpion...He was trying to kill Maria. Frank...He...He went out a hero." Kaine sighed in confession.

"And nothing ANYONE would have done would have stoped him." She replied

"...What do you want Madelyne?" He whispered

"I'm here to help you." She sighed against his neck, not moving her position where she was spooning him

"...Thanks..." he answered lightly and closed his eyes.

She nodded, kissing behind his ear

'Huh...Guess I can't help this...' He thought

But he did enjoy it

'Kaine...I...I want to ask you something...' Madelyne thought, transferring it into his mind.

'What is it?' Kaine asked

He couldn't help but roll over, looking in her eyes as she 'talked'

'It's about...You liking Shriek and us red-heads...About...Your little "escapades"...' she responded

'What about them?'

'Well...I'd...I'd like to join...Help keep everything in line...After all...You DID say, you liked us.' She responded

'... Is now a good time?' he asked, unable to help himself

'As long as I have your undivided attention...' She smiled and kissed him

He was a bit shocked but kissed back

The two moaned lightly as Kaine's hands slid over Madelyne's body, feeling her curves and voluptuous form. Madelyne had her hands full as well: keeping Kaine close.

He slowly slipped the thin straps of her costume aside, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her breasts while using his wall crawling powers to add extra stimulation

"Hmm...Y-You sure love breasts...Don't you...?" She moaned, feeling his strength on her bosom.

"Well... You have good ones." He smiled

"That I do..." She purred going town to his trousers and undoing them.

'Here I go again.' Kaine thought

'Just enjoy it Kaine...' She purred

He chuckled as his cock was revealed, wondering what she'd do with it

"...Damn...That's bigger than Scott's." Madelyne gasped

"...Thank you." Kaine smiled and then flinched as he felt his member being gripped gently by her slender and soft fingers.

Considering she wore just arm-sleeves which looped around her middle fingers meant he was feeling her hands clearly

"Damn Madelyne...You're good..." He smiled

"Of course...Will you keep the promise though?" She teased

"Keep it up and we'll find out." Kaine responded

"You tease." She smiled, kissing him as her red painted fingers jacked him off rhythmically

"Glad to know." Kaine smiled. "...Come here." he kissed her more passionately.

Madelyn moaned, kissing back deeply

'Thank god for Red-Heads...' Kaine thought lustfully as he felt his limit reaching.

'Should I call Mystique in?' she teased, and that mental image did it as he came in her hand

'...Should I take that as a "Yes"?' She asked

"... Okay, I'm gonna fuck you now." He growled

Madelyne smiled, seeing this feral Kaine...She actually got excited from it.

"Go ahead." She moaned

"Good." Kaine growled lightly and pinned her down, looking at her lustfully. He pushed her panties and dress away revealing her bare pussy. "Shaved? That for me?"

"Well...Not JUST for you." She teased

Kaine just smiled and went down on her, his tongue penetrating her pussy. Tasting her, feeling her up, pressing his lips against her clit and pussy lips

"Who and else?" He asked possessing as he licked her

"AH! F-For the harem." She moaned

""Harem"? What harem?" Kaine asked as he nibbled her clit lightly

"AH! FUCK! Y-Your harem...! S-Shreik...Maria...Mystique and I...Lorina..." She moaned as she felt her pussy and clit twitching

"... How do you know about Ma... Psychic, right." He sighed, pausing briefly

"D-Don't stop. I...I was thinking...Being your Queen." She panted

"My "Queen"?" He asked as he shoved two fingers into her pussy

"AH! Y-Yes! Your harem...And I'm your queen. We'd be in charge of them." She moaned as she felt Kaine's fingers wiggle inside her, stroking her walls and making her soaked and eager for his cock.

"You seem a bit full of yourself." he smirked

"D-Don't you WANT a sexy red head at the helm?" Madelyne pouted "One who can tell you EVERY quirk of their lovers?"

"Oh?" He smirked, wanting her to keep talking

"Just...Just think...We'd...Be able to own the squad...We'd have the director of SHIELD..." She panted

"Keep talking."

"We'd own SHIELD...We'll have resources...We'll live like royalty..." Madelyne answered

"And the harem?"

"Our own family...We'd make love till the end..." She panted

"How do we act with each of them?"

"Shreik's already in your thrall since she's crazy. Maria likes it when you dominate her..." Madelyne added. "Lorina like's being treated like a princess."

"And Mystique?"

"She likes it with another woman involved..." She smiled

"Oh? She's into threesomes?" Kaine chuckled, focusing on her clit

"AH! Y-yes! K-Kaine...F-Fuck me! I-I need your cock!" Madelyne moaned

"So, let me get this straight. Your plan is for us to use Maria to take over SHIELD." Kaine smiled as he pulled back from her pussy

"...Or get us out of this fucking situation..." Madelyne pouted and whimpered as she wanted him inside her.

"... You hear that Maria?" Kaine suddenly yelled, easily working out there was some form of monitoring system in their rooms after his... Night... With Maria

'Oh shit.' Madelyne thought

"Hear you loud and clear." Speakers hidden in the room suddenly turned on, letting Maria's voice flow into the room

"Oh...Shit..." Madelyne's colour drained as best it could...But still, she was horny as fuck right now.

"Teach her a lesson please." Maria said

"Oh I am..." Kaine smiled and pinned Madelyne down again

"... Meep." She muttered lightly, seeing the fire in his eyes

"What's wrong? I thought you SUGGESTED this?" He teased as he rubbed his cock against her pussy.

Madelyn gasped and moaned, her body relaxing and her legs spreading

"Kaine..." She blushed

"I'll be gentle." Kaine smiled as he gave a single hard thrust into Madelyne's pussy

The two moaned, pushing against each other

"Damn...You're tight Madelyne!" Kaine moaned as he felt her pussy walls constrict around him

"I've... Only had Scott." She admitted

'What a dick.' He thought, as he began thrusting deeper and deeper into her pussy.

The two moaned, hugging each other close

'Wow...Is...Is this what it's like...When Kaine fucked me?' Maria thought

"M-Madelyne!" Kaine moaned and kissed her passionately

The red head moaned, kissing him deeply as she wrapped her long high heeled boot clad legs wrapped around his waist which stopped him from pulling out too far

'I-I'm cumming Kaine. I'm cumming!' She thought moaning in ecstasy.

'Then cum!' he mentally ordered

Madelyne moaned heavily and sprayed her pussy juice over Kaine's cock, while feeling herself being filled

The two moaned, panting

"You...Feel better?" He panted looking into Madelyne's eyes.

"Immensely." She moaned

"So...Who's the leader?" Maria asked

"Huh?" Kaine asked

"Kaine's...the leader..." Madelyne panted

"And who's the director?" Maria added

"You..." Madelyne responded

'...Assessing dominance.' Kaine thought '... Kinda hot.'

"Kaine...A word, please." Maria spoke

"Um...Sure. Okay." He answered and pulled out from Madelyne's pussy.

"No." Madelyn whimpered lightly

"I'll be back. I won't be long." He answered

She whimpered, nodding

As the two left to a different room, Maria blushed seeing Kaine's member, though she didn't show it.

"So...What did you want to talk about?" Kaine asked

"What Madelyne said...About this "Harem" of yours..." Maria answered

"Yes?"

"Well...What do YOU think about it? Myself, Madelyne, Shriek, Lorina and Mystique." She asked

"Okay, first off, technically Mystique isn't in it and neither is Lorina." Kaine replied "And it's been fifty-fifty between you girls of this being a 'thing' and wanting a quick fuck."

"Fair enough...And speaking of..." She answered and slowly stripped again.

"... What?!" Kaine yelled lightly, blinking in shock

"Kaine...I need an itch to scratch again..." She answered "And I KNOW...you can go a bit more."

"... Again?! And not even in your room?!" He asked in shock

"What can I say? I'm adventurous...Or...Would you prefer...Me AND Madelyne?" She purred

"... You have suddenly become VERY kinky."

"Is that wrong?" She asked

"... Nah." He smirked, kissing her and pushing her against the wall

"Hmm, hmm...Ah...Fuck..." She moaned happily

"You're exited." He chuckled with a grin

"Yeah...Can you blame me?" She asked

"Maybe."

"Well Spider? Are you going to fuck or stand there?" She asked

"Haha." He rolled his eyes, pulling out his cock

"Good answer..." She smiled, slid down and began to lick and suck him off.

"A... Already?" He moaned

"Huff...Emboy ip." Maria moaned over his cock

"I do!" He moaned

As Maria continued to suck him off, she tried to deep throat him. But due to the lack of experience, she was having trouble.

Plus his size and width added to that problem

"Maria...I-I'm gonna cum." Kaine moaned

Maria moaned and hummed, sucking harder

As he sprayed inside of her mouth. "Damn..."

Maria sucked it all up, smiling

"Hmm...My pussy's twitching..."

"That's strange...My cock's pulsing." Kaine smiled

"Fun time." She smiled

"Let's get to it...And I'll make it good..." He added, pulling her up to her feet and pulled her close, his cock rubbing against her pussy.

Maria moaned, guiding him inside her

"AH! I'm in...You're wet, Maria..." He moaned as he felt her.

"I-It's all yours..." She panted happily.

"Good." He nodded

"Hmm! D-Did you get big inside me?" She moaned

"I dunno...Let's find out." He smiled and thrust gently inside of her.

The two moaned in a way that felt to them, like they were making love to each other

"Maria..." Kaine moaned and kissed her on her lips, as he fucked her.

She kissed back with a moan, rocking against him quickly

'Shit...I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum in her pussy!' He thought as he felt her motions urging him on.

'Gonna cum!' Maria thought at the same time, moaning

With a final thrust, Kaine filled her pussy; both of their moans filled the room.

They kissed deeply, holding each other close

'Damn...I REALLY have the "Parker Luck" don't I?' He thought

*with Peter*

"Hmm..." Peter smiled as he was sitting with his lady loves after a hard day's work at Parker Industries.

"... I feel like someone stole some of my luck." He said suddenly, noting the girls were asleep already

*Back to Kaine*

"You... Better not have gotten me pregnant." Maria moaned as he pulled out "Second time... You've done that."

"Be honest...You loved it..." Kaine smirked as he held her gently

"Cum in my ass or on me next time." She blushed, looking away

"Ha...Yeah...Promise." He kissed her gently.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

kival737101: You'll have to wait and see with that.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Shadow Fennekin: I don't mind Ben coming back. But NOT the way Slott did it! Fuck him.

kival737101: Wait. Wait and see.

The members of the team were in the meeting room where they heard that SHIELD had deciphered the contests of the USB.

"We got any news?" Bullseye huffed

"Yes...Yes there is..." Maria frowned sadly as she placed the USB on the table. "According...to the data...They're...They are...Abducting children."

"What?!" Everyone gasped

"Why?" Gwen asked

"Test subjects with the bombs." Maria frowned

"...Okay. Osborn. Is a CORPSE!" Daken slammed his fist into the table.

Everyone nodded in agreement at that

"Where is he now and where are the kids?" Shriek asked, taking this a bit personal.

"Osborn has gone into hiding. But we found the ring. The files are in the plane." Maria sighed

"The plans are in Billy?" Gwen asked

""Billy"?" Domino asked with a raised eyebrow

"He's MY plane." Gwen pouted

And everyone gave him a weird look

"Don't YOU name your stuff?" Gwen asked

"...Only when it's important." Mystique answered

*time skip*

"Alright Kaine; what's the plan?" Bullseye asked as they had gotten ready and were headed out to the location of the holdings.

'Plan...Ha...He thinks I've still got it...Even after losing Frank...' Kaine smiled under his mask. "... We need to look around."

"Scout ahead." Bullseye nodded "And teams?"

"Gwen, Lorina and Daken: take the left flank. Bullseye; you, Domino and Rita take the right. Elaine, Mystique and Madelyne will survey the rear entrance and see if there's anything there." Kaine answered

"What about you?" Madelyne asked

"...I'll knock the front door." Kaine answered

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock

"It's an expression..." Kaine sighed and facepalmed.

"This'll be fun." Gwen smiled, hugging Daken's arm

"I don't do "fun". I...I don't...Gah! Is she ALWAYS this clingy?" Daken responded in annoyance as Gwen was still hugging his arm.

"Don't worry. She'll let go eventually." Lorina smiled

Gwen smiled up at him, fluttering her eyes at him

"She...She's...You're like bloody puppy dog with eyes like that." Daken groaned and left with his team.

"Kiss me." Gwen suddenly smiled once they were out the room

"Get her OFF OF ME!" Daken shouted

...

Gwen was silent now, glaring at him her cheerful demeanour gone

"...Okay...now THIS is creepy." Daken admitted

"Am I not good enough for you?" Gwen said calmly, darkly

"I've not had the best experience with girls. Okay?" Daken answered seriously, thinking back to the times he was called "mongrel" and "bastard" and such when he was growing up.

"I know." She said "But you also sleep around with some of anything with legs."

"That's my father. I just manipulate emotions." Daken answered

"Err... No. You sleep with any random guy or girl at any bar you go to because you're horny and they are hot." She replied angrily "But I ask for a kiss and I'm suddenly a freak?!"

"In my experience, something like that wants something back in return." Daken snarled at her.

"Yea! Sex or being your girlfriend!" She snapped

"I...Wait what?" Daken asked in shock

"I was crystal clear."

"You...Want to be...My girlfriend...?" He asked in shock.

"Of course." she huffed

"I'll um...I'll just leave the room..." Lorina answered

"Here's a question...WHY?" Daken asked as he and Gwen ignored Lorina

"Yes you are a rude, arrogant jackass but you're also kind of sweet and nice. And an older guy. Plus your bi and hot. I can't help feeling attracted so I guess I kind of just want to give it a try." She shrugged

"Wow...That...That's the most honest answer anyone's ever given me that didn't end with "mongrel"." He answered

"I know your dad and sister don't talk to you like that."

"...Family doesn't count..." Daken responded

She just shrugged at that

"...Fine. But I'm not easy to be around." Daken answered

"Eh, you're a big Teddy bear." She smiled before she puckered up and closed her eyes

'Oh...Fine.' He sighed and kissed her.

Gwen giggled, kissing him deeply

'Whoa...Damn...' He thought

And he jumped a bit as she randomly squeezed his crotch

"OKAY, that's friendly!' He thought with a smirk, depending the kiss

'EEEEEE!' Gwen thought happily as she felt this deep kiss.

And then she blushed as he rubbed her bare leg and up to her ass

"Hmm...Are...Are you eager...?" She purred, even if she was blushing like a schoolgirl

"That seems to be you." He replied with a smile

Gwen giggled at that.

In another room, Kaine's "Big Brother" senses were tingling...And he was getting ticked off.

Back with Daken and Gwen, the two were still holding each other.

"So... Now what?" Gwen grinned "Off to kick butt?"

"I can do that." Daken nodded and let go of her.

"But tonight you'll see how wild I am." He smirked

"Ooh...I'd like that." She smiled

"You might not by the time we're done." He said, slapping her ass before he walked away

*with Kaine*

'Whoever. Is touching Gwen...I'm gonna kill him...!' Kaine thought as he got on his transport, growling

"What's with you?" Madelyne asked

"Just...Stuff." Kaine answered

"Want to talk about it?" Madelyne asked "Or am I going to have to "mind search" you?" She asked

"I'll tell you later. We've got a job to do." Kaine answered and promised.

Madelyn pouted and nodded, kissing him

"Ha..." He smiled lightly and started the transport.

"No fair!" Shriek pouted but Kaine was already gone

"Come on Shriek, we've got jobs to do." Madelyne answered

"Fine." She pouted "But you owe me explanations!"

*With the others*

Elaine and Bullseye were currently gearing up to take out the men on their side of the building.

"We ready?" She asked the marksman

"Should be. Though...You might need to pack some heat as well." Bullseye answered

"My tail's enough." She smirked

"Don't blame me if you get pinned." Bullseye answered

She shrugged, grinning

"What's with the grin?" Bullseye asked

"I have a few surprises up my sleeve." She shrugged

"Good." Bullseye nodded "You think Kaine is gonna be okay?"

"I think so."

"Right...Let's get moving." He spoke picking up his bag of weapons.

She nodded, following him

*With the others*

"Ready to head in?" Domino asked Mystique and Rita

"Just about." Mystique nodded

"Need to check the calibration of the Pym Particles and my suit. And...Done." Rita nodded

The three nodded, in their transport

"Everyone, are you ready?" Kaine asked through his com-link.

"Ready." They all called

"Good. One last thing: Anyone in armour. Take out. Any kids: rip off their shackles." Kaine added

"Understood." they all nodded

"Let's move out." Kaine ordered as they headed to the facility.

Kaine knocked out the guards at the front while the others flanked the sides and rear of the building. Silently taking them out with their teams' precision.

Everyone around, looking for what they could find

"Anyone ELSE feel like we're walking into a trap?" Domino asked as she and her team were walking through the facility.

"Actually I'm getting flashbacks from Kuroshitsuji." Gwen answered

"... What?" Everyone asked

"Um...Black-Black Butler...The manga series...?" Gwen answered awkwardly

*With the Author's*

"What's she on about?" Luna asked

"It's a manga story where the main character of the series was kidnapped and tortured by his captors and used for a ritualistic sacrifice for demon summoning for...Wealth, youth, power...Victorian England time based manga. Gwen's seeing a comparison." Catherine answered to her friend.

"It's also a famous yaoi manga." Grey rolled his eyes

"It it NOT!" Ghost snapped "...Is it? I like the stories, so I'm kinda oblivious to that bit."

"Yea. Black Butler is a yaoi manga and a big time yaoi fangirl fanbase." Grey nodded "I know, my sister loves it."

"Okay Grey, not to be a dick or anything but...You're not shitting with me are ya? Honestly." Ghost asked seriously

"100% honest."

"...Shit." Ghost sighed "That's another favourite of mine ruined."

*Back in the story*

"You read some crazy shit; don't you, Gwenpool?" Domino asked as they travelled through the complex

She shrugged, giggling

"I'm telling ya man, this Goblin stuff in nasty!" One of the guards spoke from below Kaine's feet as he was walking on the ceiling.

He froze, listening

"Dude, it's our job to see the subjects are kept down." The second spoke

"But...KIDS...Dude...Freaking kids..." The first answered

Kaine frowned, shaking

'Sons of bitches...' He thought as he carried on.

He dropped down on top of the guards and nerve pinched them so they were unconscious. "Spider to Squad. First guards are taken down. One of them mentioned the kids. They might be alive." He spoke through his link

"Understood." Mystique replied

"Stay safe, Scarlet." Madelyne added

"THEY need to stay safe." Kaine answered and cut the link.

On the other side of the facility; Domino, Rita and Mystique were finding themselves more at a surveillance area.

"How we doing?" Mystique asked

"Well...We're not dead yet. So there's that." Domino answered

"I mean with the hacking." She deadpanned lightly

"Going through it...It's not HYDRA's tech but...It isn't easy." Rita answered

Mystique nodded, keeping watch

"...What're the odds of Kaine banging Goblin Queen?" Domino asked blatantly and jokingly

"Please. We know he's already done it." Mystique rolled her eyes

"Yeah...One to one. Who do you think is next though?" Domino chuckled

"No idea."

"My money is on Lorina." Rita answered while working on hacking. "If you're making bets, I want in."

"True." Mystique shrugged

"So, who's your money on Mystique?" Domino asked, looking past the doorway to keep her eyes out.

"Don't care."

"Okay...No need to be hostile." Domino answered

*With Lorina and Gwen*

"You okay Lorina?" Beetle asked her teammates.

"I'm fine." The rabbit dressed girl hissed in jealousy

"Okay; what the hell? What's with the hissy fit?" Beetle asked

"She's jealous that she didn't sleep with Kaine first." Gwen sang

"You're not helping Gwen!" Lorina snapped

"You're pissed off because you haven't slept with Kaine? Seriously, what is it with Spider's and being Man-Whores?" Beetle asked

*with Peter*

"ACHOO!" Peter sneezed at his office in his company. "What the actual hell?" He scratched his head. "If this happens again, I'm going to have to go to the hospital."

"Mmmhmmm." A hum came from under his desk, Laura giving him a blowjob as he worked

"Thanks Laura..." Peter sighed as he felt her lips around his cock.

*With the Squad*

"No idea." Gwen shrugged

"He isn't a man whore." The White Rabbit glared

"Just saying." Beetle whispered and shot two bolts of tranquilliser into two guards who were in front of them.

Gwen giggled, smiling

"You think the kids are alright?" Lorina asked as they went through the facility.

"We can hope. Rita, how's the hacking going?" Beetle asked through the com-link

"Almost done. I've managed to turn off the recordings on visuals." Rita answered

"Perfect." Gwen nodded

"Any eyes on Kaine?" Beetle asked

"Don't worry about me. I've found the kids." Kaine responded through his com-link

*with Kaine*

Kaine looked at the containment sections for the kids, they were all between the ages of 6 to 14...But most of them were already injected with the serum...And the effects were horrible. They had turned into green skinned humanoids with bright yellow eyes, pointed ears and fanged teeth. All were jumping and clawing at the glass, trying to get out, they seemed docile...or less agitated, before seeing Kaine...It seems that the serum has an aggressive effect when Spiders are in sight.

He sighed sadly at the sight

"Guys...We're too late. The kids are gone." Kaine frowned and spoke through the com-link.

"What?!" Everyone gasped

"The kids have transformed into miniature goblins." Kaine answered sadly to his squad.

"Help..." A young voice spoke among the snarls and hisses of the goblins.

"... What?" Kaine blinked

"Help...Please..." A girl's voice spoke in fear.

"Guys, we may have a kid left." Kaine spoke as he went through the cells and saw a young girl wearing medical scrubs, dirty red hair, hazel eyes and she had freckles.

"Are...Are you those people?" The girl asked

"No, no I'm not." Kaine answered "Stand back, I'll try and open the door."

"Wait-" The girl spoke to warn him.

"GAH! The hell?" Kaine snapped as he was electrocuted

"Kaine, what's going on?" Bullseye asked

"There's a kid here, but I got zapped by the door." He answered "I'm getting her out!"

"Alright...Oh SHIT!" Rita spoke

"What's wrong?" Kaine asked

"When you touched the door, you triggered a separate alarm. Goons and bots are coming at us!" Rita answered

"Damn it! Bullseye, Domino, Beetle: keep your positions, I'll get the kid out." Kaine ordered. "Don't worry. We're the good guys."

The girl nodded and looked at Kaine with thankful eyes.

"Intruder: terminate." Robotic voices spoke and shot at him.

Kaine dodged the blasts, charging at the robot and throwing the robot at the cell

As the robot was fritzing out from the electric-defence, two more robots came and continued to shoot at him

"Damn it all HYDRA!" Kaine snarled

But he continued to throw the robots, trying to use them to break the cage

"Kaine, what the HELL is going on down there?" Elaine snapped through her com-link.

"HYDRA's fucking motto!" Kaine responded until the most recent robot, broke the door and freed the girl.

He then ran at super speed, grabbed the girl, and kept running

"Th-Thank-." The girl tried to speak

"Thank me later. We have to survive first!" Kaine answered. "Guys, we have to bail! I've got the kid!"

The others sighed, everyone running out

"What kept ya? We were having fun." Domino commented

"Doing my job." Daken rolled his eyes, being the second to last to arrive with Kaine yet to arrive

"Where is he?" Gwen asked

"I dunno. I'll back in for him." Madelyne answered

"For who?" Kaine asked, landing

"For you dude. Come on!" Elaine rolled her eyes as the facility was now on a lock-down and the squad left in their helicopter.

"Should we blow this place up?" Mystique asked

Kaine let the girl go to Lorina, for safety.

"I dunno. The Goblin Serum is in those kids...And I don't think I can have that on my conscience for blowing up a building with kids in it." Kaine answered

"... Sorry baby, but we're bad guys. We CAN have that on our conscience." Shriek nodded towards the others and you could hear a button being pressed

BOOM!

Kaine looked out to see the facility and saw the cloud of light and fire plume upwards.

"Who did that?!" He yelled, spinning around. All of them, besides Gwen, looked more or less uncaring

Kaine got angry and unsheathed his stingers and started to threaten them. "WELL?"

"Does it matter?" Daken asked

Kaine snarled and then cooled off. "...No...No it doesn't..."

All the while the girl that Kaine had saved was hiding behind Lorina. True she was grateful...But where would they take her after this?

*Back at SHIELD*

"Come on." Lorina smiled, leading the girl to the meeting room where Maria was waiting

"So...This is the young girl who was in the cells?" Maria asked

"Yes. Her name is...Err...Hey kid, what IS your name?" Daken asked

"G-248." She answered without hesitation.

"... That's not a name." Kaine frowned, flashes of a madman's laughter filling his mind

"It...It's the name they gave me." She answered

"You're going to need a proper name." Lorina answered

"First thing is first. We need to make sure she's alright; we'll get her to the medical bay and run some tests. It won't take too long." Maria spoke simply.

"... If they gave her that name... And she hadn't been given the Goblin Serum... Is she a clone?" Kaine suddenly asked

"We don't know yet. But that's what the test is for." Maria answered

Kaine nodded, everyone heading off

"Hey, you know...I think that kid's taken a shine to you." Beetle nudged Lorina, jokingly

"You do?" She blushed

"Well, **I** think that's obvious." Beetle answered

They all soon arrived at a lab, the girl holding onto Kaine's hand for dear life

"Err...Not to be mean...But why're you holding my hand?" Kaine asked the girl.

"I... I'm scared... And you saved me." She whispered

"Oh...Right. You know...We need to give you a name." Kaine responded with an understanding nod. "And that number you have...Not really a name."

"O... Okay." She nodded shyly "Y... You also make me feel safe." She added quickly as she hid behind him as a doctor walked in

"Ah Kaine, good to see you. And this must be the patient." The doctor spoke respectfully, though he kept some distance.

Kaine nodded silently, gently urging her out from behind him

"Okay dear...Let's just get you up here." The doctor spoke sitting her up on the medical bay bed. "Firstly...Could you open your mouth please?"

"Why?" Kaine asked

"A DNA sample. Much easier than drawing blood." The doctor spoke with a cotton bud stick.

The girl was nervous but did as she was asked

As the doctor just swabbed the inside of her mouth, he placed the swab in a plastic container and kept it safe. "Thank you. Now, I'm just going to do a simple examination. Please lie down."

"O-Okay." She nodded and did so.

"Now, there's nothing to worry about. There will be an examining light that will check your vitals." The doctor spoke as he activated the bed.

"This won't hurt will it?" Kaine asked

"Not unless you close your eyes." The doctor answered as the light scanned the girl.

She had closed her eyes in worry, but the light passed harmlessly over her while making a detailed examination of her insides.

"It's okay." Kaine soothed the girl

"Okay...And done." The doctor spoke. "There we go."

"See? All good." Kaine smiled

"Hmm." The girl nodded and got down.

"It'll take a few hours for the DNA to be decoded, but the preliminary scans see that you're healthy." The doctor spoke

"I'll look after her." Kaine nodded

"Very well." The doctor nodded.

"Thank you." G-248, the girl, smiled

"You're welcome." Kaine nodded, leading her out of the hospital

"Are we going to see the others?" G-248 asked

"Yea, I guess." Kaine nodded

"...Will we see Mama?" She asked, looking up at him with kind eyes

"... Mama?"

That was when Lorina came around the corner with a snooker cue in her hand.

"Mama." The girl pointed

"... What?" He blinked in shock

"Um...Did I just walk in on something?" Lorina asked

"Apparently." Kaine gulped

"So... Who am I?" He asked the girl nervously

"...Dada. You're Dada." The girl answered innocently

"..." Kaine was frozen, but mentally he was screaming quite a lot

'God...DAMN IT!' He thought

"What going on?" The White Rabbit asked in confusion

"We came to find you, Mama." G-248 answered

The criminal was silent, blinking in shock

"Mama, Dada...Are you okay?" the girl asked kindly

... BANG!

Queue Lorina fainting

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you for your kind words and hope you enjoy this next chapter.

The members of the team were laughing; the leader and Lorina now had a child without doing jack-shit.

Yea, this was hilarious to MOST of them

"Laugh it up you guys..." Kaine glared at them.

"Don't worry we will." Daken chuckled

"She's so cute!" Gwen giggled

"Thank you." G-248 answered kindly

"So...What's her name?" Beetle teased

"Not helping Janice." Kaine glared

"...Alice." Lorina suggested "I...I like "Alice"."

"... Yea, that sounds nice." He chuckled

"I...I'm Alice?" the girl asked

"Yeah. Your name is "Alice"." Lorina smiled, hugging her.

The only one not laughing/smiling was the upset looking Shriek

Kaine noted this...And decided to say something. "Shriek, I need a word." He spoke. "Privately."

"Okay." The criminal nodded, following him out of the room and glaring lightly at White Rabbit as she passed

As they were alone, Shriek glared and huffed at Kaine looking away.

"Okay, I get that you're pissed off. We fucked and you want a kid and now I've got one without you. It's a surprise for me TOO, Shriek." Kaine answered

"You're my husband and you've had a child with someone else!" She huffed

"Being honest I'M surprised about it as well...Husband?" Kaine answered then immediately switched to shock

"Of course you're my husband!" Shriek answered, tearing up.

Kaine sighed, forgetting that was what Shriek was like with her being crazy

"Look, I don't know what to say...Honestly. But Alice...She's imprinted on us. That's all, like a baby bird." Kaine answered

"...I'm pregnant." She sniffed

...

"What?"

"I'm pregnant...Four weeks." Shriek answered sadly "You're a daddy."

Kaine was frozen, wide eyed before he spoke "A... Are you sure it's mine and not Carnage's?"

"I haven't been with Carnage for over six months." Shriek answered. "You're the only one I've been with."

"Oh... Okay." He gulped before he added "... I need a job then."

Shriek giggled and hugged Kaine, she knew he was going to do the right thing

Kaine hugged her, and knowing she'd like it... He pinched her ass

"Hmm!" Shriek hummed happily. "...Bedroom?" She teased

"Got a little girl waiting for me." He reminded, making her pout

"...Later then?" Shriek asked

"Later." He nodded

"I'll be waiting." She kissed him.

*In the other room*

"Okay kid...You listen to any music?" Beetle asked

"Um...no. They didn't play any back at the place." Alice answered

"I see." Daken nodded with a frown

"Hmm...Well, let's put something on. You might like it. We've got a radio here." Gwen spoke putting on the radio...And it was Johnny Cash with Hurt.

"Who the hell put this on?" Bullseye asked

"Don't blame me." Gwen answered

"I like it." Daken grinned

"...Me too." Alice answered with a smile

'Really? These two like Johnny Cash?' The group thought.

Daken chuckled, ruffling the girls hair

"Who's put Johnny Cash on?" Kaine asked as he and Shriek walked through the door.

"I JUST turned the radio on." Gwen pouted

"Oh, it's the station's fault. Okay." Kaine nodded "... It's a good song though."

Daken smiled with a nod while Alice was listening to it.

The girl was holding Lorina's hand happily

Kaine couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight

That was when Maria walked in

"Well, it sounds like you're having fun." Maria spoke

"A bit." Kaine admitted

"Well, just so you know, there's no mission for you at the moment." Maria answered "And speaking of, what happened back at that facility?"

"Saved the girl." Kaine nodded

"And no other survivors?" Maria asked

"No, we saw to that." Shriek answered

Maria nodded with a frown

"Hello." Alice spoke to Maria kindly

"Hello." Maria smiled

"...You look nice." Alice answered

"Oh...Thank you." Maria answered

She smiled, hugging her lightly

...

"Anyone else think this is weird?" Bullseye whispered

"Just a bit." The others nodded

Maria frowned at that and glared at them. "Well, we're going to have to set up a special room for you for now. Until we know who your parents are."

"But Daddy and Momma." Alice frowned, pointing at Kaine and Lorina

"...You were only gone for one night." Maria joked unintentionally.

The others sighed at that, well those involved

"In any case...Does the doc have the DNA test back yet?" Kaine asked before it became TOO awkward.

"Soon." She nodded

"So in the mean time, we've got bugger all to do except wait." Daken brazenly answered

"You could train?" She deadpanned

"Yeah, that too..." Daken waved off and left.

Others walked off, Kaine sighing

'What a bunch of...Bleh...' Kaine thought. "Lorina...Mind if I have a word?"

"Sure." She nodded, following him out

"...Do you like music?" Alice asked Maria with a smile

*Outside*

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lorina asked

"About Alice...And about...You know." Kaine answered

"No."

"No? Seriously, you don't want to talk about it?" Kaine asked

"No I don't know WHAT you want to talk about."

"Oh, right..." Kaine rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I wanted to talk about Alice and her staying here and...Seeing us as her parents. I mean, this job isn't good for kids."

"True." She frowned

"But err...I-I'm not gonna let you do all the work. I'll help as well. I'm not a deadbeat." Kaine answered

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I...I'm thinking like a dad..." Kaine apologised

She nodded, looking a bit nervous

"Listen I...Shriek...And I are...Doing something later...Care to join?" He asked

"I guess." she whispered

"So...Later then?" Kaine asked

"Yeah...Sure...Later..." She nodded

He nodded... And then decided to kiss her

'Hmm?! Hmm...Hmm...Oh...GOD his lips are soft...!' She thought in shock and then accepted it.

Only for him to break the kiss

"...Err..." Lorina blushed, looking up at him in awe

"You deserve it."

"...Thank you..." She blushed

*Time Skip*

Kaine was finishing up his pool game with Gwen...She was cheating, or attempting to.

And he let her, unable to help himself

"So when are you meeting Shriek?" Gwen asked

"Later. Or...Within the next five minutes." Kaine answered after looking at the clock.

"Have fun!" She giggled, mentally chanting 'O! T! P! O! T! P!'

'I bet Gwen is thinking of me getting with Lorina and Shriek...If I get a dollar for every time she'd think that...I'd probably have enough for a taxi.' He thought

"Go! Gogogo!" She giggled

'Make that TWO taxi rides.' He thought

He chuckled, walking out

Soon he saw Shriek and Lorina waiting for him. Luckily they didn't have to wait long.

"Hey." He waved

"Hey. So, you ready...Daddy?" Shriek asked, teasing him

"I guess." He chuckled

"Good...Cause, Rabbit and I have been having a little chat." Shriek smiled

"Y-You have?" Kaine asked

"Yeah...And we've come to the conclusion...None of us are sleeping tonight." Shriek smiled

"... Sorry?" He gulped

"We'll be up all night." Shriek kissed him. "Knocking boots."

"... Okay." He nodded, getting a bit hard

"Good." Shriek smiled and kissed him again.

Kaine kissed back, the three going into the room

"Ready, heiress? This is a REAL man..." Shriek smiled

Lorina blushed, smiling weakly

"Now...You want to help strip him?" Shriek asked

"Sure." She nodded

"So what do you want ME to do?" Kaine asked

"Stroke and kiss us." Shriek answered kissing him

'Lorina's being quiet.' he noted, kissing them both

"Hmm...Kaine..." Lorina purred

"Yes." He smiled

"Ready, Scarlet? Cause I'm getting hot..." Shriek blushed

"Of course... Wife of mine." He grinned

"Hmm..." She purred rubbing his crotch as he nibbled her neck, biting gently and injecting his hormones into her.

"So big." She grinned, feeling her pussy already wet

"True...But I think we should give our new "friend" a crash course..." Kaine smiled looking at Lorina.

"Fine." She pouted

"Don't worry...I'll keep you satisfied." Kaine answered reaching down to her pussy and started teasing it

Shriek gasped and moaned, her eyes closing happily

"Whoa..." Lorina gasped as she saw the size of his member as she unsheathed it.

"Glad you're impressed." He chuckled

"...Where do you hide it...?" Lorina asked as she held his member in her hands.

"My suit's a stealth one." He groaned

"...It...It's too big..." Lorina answered, stroking it

"TOO big?"

"I...I've never seen one like this..." Lorina admitted, trying to bring herself to lick it, as to give Kaine the same pleasure he was giving Shriek.

"You've only seen a dirty old bastard's." Shriek explained, moaning

"Well...No..." Lorina blushed in her honesty.

"No?" They asked

"I...I've never...You know." Lorina blushed

"You're a virgin?" Shriek moaned

She nodded at that

"...Hey...I've got an idea...Something you might like." Kaine spoke to her as he removed his hand from Shriek's pussy

"What?" She asked

"This..." He spoke kissing her passionately, letting his member rub against her panty covered pussy. Letting her feel a cock across her belly for the first time.

She gasped and shuddered against him

"It's okay...It's alright..." He reassured her and nibbled down to the crook of her neck and injecting her with his pheromones so that she could relax...And enjoy it.

She gasped and moaned, shuddering more

"He's good...isn't he...?" Shriek asked as she slipped behind Lorina and began to play with the socialite's tits and pussy.

"Yes!" She gasped, moaning

"Ready?" Kaine asked as he knelt down, moved Shriek's hand and began to lick Lorina's pussy.

Lorina gasped, moaning

'Man...She tastes...good...' Kaine thought as he licked her bald pussy, teasing her clit and feeling her pussy lips with his tongue.

"KAINE!" She moaned

That was when Lorina came from her pussy, Kaine smiled as he saw how she shuddered from the ecstasy. "I think...You're ready now..."

"I think so to." Shriek giggled

Kaine laid Lorina on the bed and positioned himself above her, his member rubbing against her pussy. "It'll hurt for a second...Like ripping off a band aid." He reassured her.

"It's okay." The white face painted woman smiled up at him

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kaine answered, pushing himself into her pussy and breaking her hymen.

As her pussy was filled she arched back in a slight pain and also in ecstasy.

She flinched but didn't break

"Wow...I've never would've guessed you wouldn't break from this." Shriek smiled as Kaine started to thrust inside of her.

"The pain... Is nothing compared to Kaine." The white rabbit smiled up at him

'I...Just take the compliment.' He thought as he slowly moved inside her pussy. He felt the tightness of her virgin pussy and loved it. "Fuck." He whispered lightly

"K-Kaine...Ah! I...This...So good!" Lorina moaned

"Moan." Shriek smirked, reaching down and rubbing Lorina's clit

"AH! S-Shriek!" Lorina moaned as she tightened up around Kaine's member

"Oh God!" Kaine moaned as he felt her walls clamp down on him. "You gonna cum?" He moaned

She just moaned, nodding quickly

"Then cum for him...Let's paint your pussy white." Shriek smiled, kissing Lorina's lips.

She moaned into the kiss, cumming

"Oh FUCK!" Kaine sprayed into her pussy, filling it with his seed and even some of it dribbling out.

The two moaned, holding each other close

"S-So...warm..." Lorina drooled a little bit from ecstasy.

"Is it my turn, Daddy?" Shriek teased

"Sure." He nodded with a smile

As Kaine slowly exited Lorina's pussy, she was moaning for feeling her lover's cock leave her and rub against her walls; he was almost completely hard, he needed to get it ready again. "Mind if you help?" He asked

"Hmm...Dirty boy...But I love your cum..." Shriek teased, rubbing it slightly and started to suck it so it was fully erect.

She moaned, tasting both Kaine and Lorina's juices

"Hmm...Alright...I think that should be good...Now...Ass or pussy?" He smiled as he pulled put from her mouth.

"Whatever you want." She moaned sexily, ripping her costume between her legs once again

'God that's hot...' He thought and prodded her entrances...Then he plunged into her ass, not wanting to hit the embryo.

"Oh fuck!" Shriek gasped in shock and pleasure

"Oh...So TIGHT! You're an ass virgin...Aren't you?" Kaine moaned

"No... I just save it for special occasions." She smiled as she moaned

"Well...It IS a special occasion..." He smiled as he fucked her, her tits were rocking up and down from Kaine's thrusts as he pounded her ass.

"Yes!" She moaned deeply

"Fuck...I'm...Gonna...Cum...!" He moaned and sprayed his seed inside of her ass.

"So warm!" She moaned

"Fuck...I love you girls..." Kaine moaned

Shriek grinned, kissing him happily

*Elsewhere in two different places*

"Okay, this better give me the answer I need." Maria spoke in the bathroom

"Please, please, please..." Madelyne crossed her fingers in her own bathroom.

And they saw two red lines

"Yes!" Madelyne smiled happily

"Shit!" Maria whispered in anger.

"I'm pregnant." They both spoke

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Wampire2: Maria isn't going to.

 **Here's a review answered from our GreyKing46**

Wampire2: Maria isn't evil.

Two Locations. 11:56 PM and 10:56 AM

A group of soldiers and mercenaries gather in a military base, long abandoned but still running, inside the meeting room was a business woman with black hair and of Asian descent surrounded by militants.

On another side of the world in a conference room a group of businessmen and women were waiting alongside a couple of soldiers.

There was an exchange through connected speakers, each holding a degree of anonymity for each of them

"Do you have the merchandise?"

"We have them. Do YOU have the exchange?"

"It's here. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"And we you. We hope these satisfy your needs."

"Of course...And maybe the exchange for you."

In the conference room, the business people opened a large case. Inside were bearer bonds; the business suits smiled and congratulated themselves for a successful trade. But the soldiers didn't leave.

Back at the military base the business woman was getting nervous, she didn't know WHY she wasn't being released. Her job was simple: deliver the merchandise and leave. So WHY was she here still? "Relax...You're going to stay here for a while." The buyer spoke darkly

Back at the business room, the military put on some gas masks and the room was now filled with a deadly toxin, killing the business people. The source was the case that held the bonds; the non-military people died instantly and the military people closed the case and left.

At the military base the business woman was frightened and attempted to leave. But was stopped by the other militants. "I've plans for you..."

*Time Skip, at SHIELD*

Kaine sighed, sitting next to the rescued girl

"Hmm-hmm..." Alice sat watching TV.

"You okay, Alice?" Kaine asked kindly

"Hmm-hmm. Thank you daddy." Alice answered

Kaine nodded, rubbing her shoulders

"Hmm. How is mummy?" Alice asked kindly

"She's fine. I'm surprised on how well you've adapted." Kaine answered

Alice nodded, hugging him happily

"Daddy...Can...Can I play with Aunty Gwen?" Alice asked kindly

"... Sure." He sighed, smiling

"Thank you daddy." Alice beamed, jumped down and went to Gwen.

He smiled, seeing her run off

'She's so innocent...Damn it, Kaine! You've already got a kid on the way! You...TWO kids...It's...It's a crap tonne to take in.' He thought 'The hell is with me?'

"You okay there?" Mystique asked behind him

"Huh? Oh...Yeah, I'm...I'm just thinking." He answered

"About?" Mystique asked with a grin

"Alice...Being a "dad"...I'm not really batting for "Dad Of The Year" or anything but...Being a parent." Kaine answered

Mystique nodded in understanding

"...You're a mum right?" Kaine asked

"I...Yes..." Mystique felt insulted but nodded

"How did you do it? How did you comprehend being a parent and looking after a child?" Kaine asked

"... I did badly." She admitted

"Oh, com ON...You couldn't have been THAT bad." Kaine tried to cheer her up.

"They both: dislike me, distrust me and want me dead." She deadpanned

"...Huh...Right..." Kaine nodded "Sorry to hear that."

"It is what it is...Guess putting the past behind you isn't easy when others see you as a monster." Mystique answered

Kaine looked at the coffee table when Mystique said that, his reflection was different to him. He didn't see his face as it is...More the face he HAD. It was old and haggard with veins protruding out from his face like vines, warped and snarling like an animal's. "Yeah...I get that feeling."

He sighed, looking down at his hand... The hand that had killed so many

The Mark he had left on them...HIS mark. "None of us are saints, you know? We're all monsters in someone's eyes. The media, civilians we protect...It's a losing battle." Kaine sighed "But we do it regardless."

"True." She sighed, nodding

"Tell me...without messing up the timeline...Well, not badly anyway...Would you go back and save your kids?" Kaine asked

"... I guess." She sighed

"...Family is difficult subject isn't it?" Kaine sighed

Mystique just nodded weakly

"Speaking of family...What about yours?" Mystique asked

"Crazy. As. Fuck. It's all I can say." Kaine sighed

"Huh?" She blinked

"Just trust me on it." He sighed

"Well...Okay." Mystique responded

He nodded, sighing

*With Gwen*

"Aunty Gwen? Aunty Gwen...?" Alice asked through the doors

"Huh? Oh, hey Alice. How're you?" Gwen asked as she was with Daken.

Well... They were lying in bed and with the bed-sheets covering them you couldn't tell if they where naked or not

"I um...I wanted to play with you." Alice answered sheepishly.

"Oh! Okay! Give me a sec!" Gwen nodded with a nervous smile

"Okay. I'll wait outside." Alice answered respectfully and left.

"...That kid has good manners." Daken commented

"Yea." Gwen giggled, slipping out if bed with a limp

"You okay?" Daken asked with a smirk

"Numb legs..." Gwen giggled "You were almost TOO good."

"Cheers." Daken smiled

Outside the room, Alice was swaying her legs cutely waiting for her "aunt"

That's when she saw a butterfly on the ceiling and smiled, crawling up the wall

"Pretty." She smiled trying to reach out for it.

"Alice? You here? Where'd you go?" Gwen asked trying to find her

"Up here aunty!" She called happily

"Gah! How did you get up there?!" Gwen gasped

"I climbed. I was trying to catch a butterfly." Alice answered

Gwen froze, staring at her

*With Maria*

"Any news on Alice?" Maria asked her scientists

"Good and bad." The scientist answered as they were on break

"Bad news first" Maria ordered

"The bad news is: Alice's parent is Scarlet Spider."

"Then what's the good news?" Maria asked

"...It's Doughnut Day." a second scientist answered and handed over the box to Maria. "Glaze, sprinkles or jam?"

"So she is a clone of a clone?" She frowned

"Apparently. But due to the little amount of DNA she was created from it seems to be the case." The scientist answered

"What do you mean? How was she created from Kaine's DNA, how did they get it?" Maria asked

"We have some theories: either he was cut or wounded in a different location and left traces, OR someone got his DNA form that party you sent him and the Squad on. Either or we cannot be certain, EXCEPT the absolute fact that Alice is the clone of Kaine."

"Anything else?" She sighed

"Not as of yet." The scientists answered

She sighed, nodding at that

"...I'll take a doughnut." She asked

*With the others*

Domino, Bullseye and Beetle were once again training with their weapons, they were getting better. The threat of the explosive in their necks was fading away.

This was more or less mundane to them now

"Okay this is getting boring..." Bullseye sighed

"Yea." They all nodded

"And we can't get drunk, cause THAT'S gotten boring." Bullseye groaned

"Surprised it did." Beetle admitted

"And Bullseye can't get his ass ploughed by Daken because he's too busy banging Gwen." Domino smirked making him room his eyes

"Oh okay, that is WAY out of context!" Bullseye snapped "Besides, the bi guy kissed me! I wasn't into it!"

"Wanna prove it?" Beetle grinned

"Okay. Yeah I want to prove it." Bullseye nodded as he wanted to prove something.

"Oh? And how are you gonna prove it?" The two girls smirked as they looked at each other

"...Something tells me you two already KNOW what you want to do." Bullseye answered

"And that is?" Domino asked gently

"Us three in a threesome. Or am I wrong and I've just given you ideas?" Bullseye asked

The two grinned, pulling the front of their outfits down

Bullseye's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he saw the girls' breasts before him. Beetle's were a firm C-Cup size and Domino's HAD to be a D-Cup!

"Feeling lucky?" Domino winked

"I'm going to have to be..." Bullseye answered

And he grinned, walking towards the two

*with Kaine*

Kaine and Mystique were currently laughing; they were exchanging their craziest stories they have had.

"That was a good one." Kaine smiled as he calmed down

"Ah...Yes...Yes it was..." Mystique smiled. "...How do you do it?" She asked him with flustered cheeks.

"Do what?"

"Make people smile? It's amazing..." Mystique answered

"My brother's better at it than me." Kaine replied

"Well...I think you did a good job." She answered and kissed him on the settee.

He was shocked as she pushed him into his back, laying stop him as she kissed him deeply

'Oh...Shit...Not again...' He thought. 'God DAMN she's hot though!'

Mystique ran her hands though his hair as she kissed him, pulling her white dress down a bit

She revealed to him her D-Cup breasts just slightly; her blue skin and her dark blue nipples were shown to him, while they were pressed against his clothes. "Fuck...You're gorgeous..." He whispered to her

"And I can be anyone you want." She purred

"Really?" Kaine asked

"Really...Anyone..." She responded

"Alright...As a test...Black hair, grey eyes, Caucasian...C-Cup tits?" Kaine asked

Mystique nodded, her form quickly morphing to what he described

"Whoa...Okay...Two more...?" He asked

"Of course." She smiled

"Green hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and B-Cup breasts?" Kaine requested

"Sure..." Mystique did what he described "Now...What's your last one? She asked rubbing her waist against his

"Okay...Last one...Red hair, yellow eyes, blue skin and D-Cup tits." Kaine answered

"Huh? But...But that's my real self." Mystique responded

"Duh...I don't want to fuck some made up/imaginary girl...I want to fuck the REAL woman before me." Kaine answered getting hard.

"You're a smooth talker, I'll give you that." She smirked, turning back to normal "But I DO know I'm attractive even in my natural form, the internet having quite a few good photos of me. So while this is a nice change don't expect me to be all 'fluttery heart maiden who found the prince who sees her for who she truly is'."

"We'll see about that." He smirked and kissed her trailing down her neck and nibbling it lightly, piercing her skin and injecting her with his hormones.

She gasped and moaned, her back arching

"Want to do this here? Or in a bedroom?" He teased as he rubbed her tits.

"It's kinkier if someone could walk in." She winked

"Ceiling sex it is then." Kaine smiled and web-lined themselves up there, suspended by a hammock of webbing.

"Whoa!" She gasped at the sudden movement and turn it events

"What? You said "kinky"." Kaine smiled as he stripped and let his clothes fall to the floor, feeling Mystique's almost nude body press against his skin.

Mystique grinned, rubbing his body lustfully

The two kissed as their bodies rubbed against each other, her pussy getting wet from the excitement and from the adrenaline of being suspended in the air. Mystique felt Kaine's cock pressing against her pussy, slipping against it eager to plunge deep within her.

"Don't be a pussy, so fuck that pussy." She dirty talked, biting his neck

"Grr!" He growled lustfully and shoved his fat cock into her dripping pussy, he bit her neck like before as he got a grip on her supple ass and started fucking her. Her juices made this all the more erotic and easy.

Mystique gasped and moaned, getting a second dose which no other girl had gotten before

'Fuck, she's so wet!' Kaine thought as his balls slapped against her ass, his cock thrusting fast inside of Mystique's pussy. He was hitting all of her right places, stimulating her like none before him.

"YES! FUCK ME HARDER! BE ROUGHER!" She moaned

"No need to tell me twice." Kaine moaned as he gripped her ass and slammed deep into her. He landed his lips upon hers and began to deeply tongue her mouth.

The two moaned deeply as they kissed, Mystique feeling Kaine slamming in and out of her pussy roughly

"AH! F-FUCK!" Mystique moaned

"Yo, Kaine! Mystique! You in here?" Elaine called out

"Shit!" Mystique moaned as she heard their team member coming to the room

But it just made her wetter

"The hell? What're their clothes doing here? Well, if you're streaking...You're dumb." Elaine commented and dodged their clothes. "Jesus, Kaine...Dirty clothes, much?"

'Dirty?' Kaine thought, irritated

Elaine picked up Kaine's shirt and smelled it. "...Okay, stand corrected...Mine now."

"... What?" Kaine blinked as Elaine sat down and looked around before she began to undress as she smelled his shirt

"Hmm..." Elaine purred smelling Kaine's shirt.

"Is...She...HMM?!" Mystique whisper moaned before being silenced by Kaine's hand.

"I think she is." He whispered in her ear

"Hmm...Soon...Maybe...Soon..." She smiled

Elaine pulled her outfit, showing her body clearly as she began to rub her breasts as she smelled Kaine's shirt

'Oh my god...' Kaine and Mystique thought as they saw what the hell was going on.

They saw the woman masturbate and smell Kaine's shirt while Kaine and Mystique had sex

'Don't look up, don't look up.' The pair thought...and started to move again. The sensation of getting caught, seeing another girl masturbate to Kaine...Yeah this was like a porno.

'I-I'm cumming!' Mystique moaned into Kaine's hand.

"Same." He whispered in her ear "In or out?"

"I-In...!" Mystique moaned, getting close to cumming

"Alright!" He whispered and sprayed her pussy white with his cum and she came over his cock.

The two kissed, shuddering as they came together

But one of the things about cum...it doesn't follow a set path and some small drops of it onto the floor below and on Elaine's head.

She blinked, her hand reaching well her head slowly

"What the...? What is this?" She asked herself, touching the spot and smelling the scent on her fingers.

"... Cum?" She gasped, looking up

"Oh shit." Mystique and Kaine gulped as they finished fucking.

At that, the webbing began to give way and the pair almost fell to the floor. Only by Kaine's reflexes and his webbing, did they not go "splat", but the way he caught Mystique was nothing short of an acrobatic trick.

"Err...We can explain." The two spoke

"Same." She gulped

"So...Yeah...We were...Up there." Kaine spoke pointing to the ceiling

"Um...Did you...SEE me?" Elaine gulped

"Yep." Mystique nodded

The nodded, looking down nervously

"...So yeah...Gonna come right out and say it." Kaine spoke

"You just did." Mystique joked

"Ignoring that. Elaine; how long have you been wanking to me?" Kaine asked

"Today." She said

"...How long have you been sleeping together?"

"Err...what time is it now?" Mystique asked

"Quarter after." Elaine looked at the clock

"About twenty minutes ago." Mystique answered

"Yea." Kaine nodded

"...Um...So...Can I...Get in on this?" Elaine blushed

"Threesome?" Mystique smirked

"If you've got enough in the tank." Elaine smiled and licked her lips.

"...Get me a drink and I'll be good." Kaine reassured her.

They all laughed and smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Man285: You'll have to wait and see

 **Here are reviews by our own GreyKing46:**

Wampire2: No we are not doing Spidey's story in this world. This is KAINE'S story!

kival737101: Domino was a one night stand

In another part of the country, the men that killed the businessmen were setting up in the abandoned military base with their new weapons.

They were getting ready

"How's our guest?" The boss spoke

"Finally listening. A few "persuasions" but she's listening." A soldier responded

The boss nodded, smirking

"We're leaving in three hours. We're gonna leave a mark." The boss spoke

*With Kaine*

Kaine stood there in shock at the news he was given

"Yep, there's the face...You owe me five bucks." Bullseye spoke to Daken

"Y-You're serious...aren't you?" Kaine asked

"We don't joke on subjects like this. Alice IS your daughter/clone." The scientist answered

"... I DEFINITELY need to get a job." Kaine whispered in defeat

"You've got a job." Daken answered as he handed Bullseye the five dollars.

"One that doesn't deal in life threatening situations." Kaine deadpanned

"Besides once we take down Osborn we're all 'free', remember? And what the hell did you two even bet on?!"

"You, looking like a man who was on a morning talk show and finding out he's a father." Bullseye answered. "It was either that or bet on who'll win at target practice."

At the mention of 'target practise' Beetle and Domino shared a smirk

"...You got your asses kicked by those two?" Kaine asked

"... Yea, let's say that." Bullseye nodded

Kaine looked at the them and closed his eyes 'Oh for fuck's sake...'. "Nope...No, not...Not gonna..." He waved off.

'At least it's not MORE girls after your sausage.' Madelyn said telepathically to him

'Thanks Madelyne...REALLY didn't need to know that.' He responded. "So...Alice is my kid."

"Yes." The doctor sighed, nodding

"...She knows though...She knows right?" Kaine asked

"Yeah...On some level, we imagine." The scientist answered

"Give...Give me five minutes with her? Alone?" Kaine added

"Sure." They nodded

They all left, the doctor returning with the child soon after

"Daddy!" Alice smiled going up to him

"Hey." He smiled, hugging her nervously

"What's wrong?" She asked kindly

"Nothing." He assured "I just. Well... Need to talk to you."

"Okay." Alice nodded and wanted to listen to her father.

"Alice... You're my daughter." Kaine sighed

"I know. I know you're my daddy." Alice answered innocently.

"No, you...Like...Biology...Like ACTUALLY. Not figuratively." Kaine answered, trying his best to explain.

"Huh?"

"Okay...Err...You know...When the doctor took that swab and put it in your mouth?" Kaine tried to explain

"Uh-huh." She nodded

"Well...They tested it, to see who your dad was, and it showed that I AM your dad." Kaine answered

"... I know." She nodded in confusion

"I...Urgh...Why is this so difficult?" Kaine sighed

"You're my daddy. That's all I care." She smiled happily

"...You do?" Kaine blinked in shock.

"Hmm-hmm." Alice nodded and hugged him

Kaine blinked, holding her

'Huh...HOW is this innocent kid, mine?' He thought with a small smile

He smiled, lifting her up carefully

"Hey...You want some doughnuts?" He asked

"Sure!"

"Hope you like jam." he smiled

*With Madelyne*

"So...How was Kaine's "technique" for you?" Madelyne teased with Mystique, getting some "lover's gossip"

"He was very rough." She grinned

"Hmm! Sounds great. I wish I was there..." Madelyne smiled

"I was...The things he did with his webbing..." Elaine added

"What?" The red head gasped happily

"Well first he got me...Err...Hang on, where's the computer..." Elaine tried to define it, but she found a picture of an S&M rope trick. "This one."

"A full body rope harness." Madelyne smiled

"Yes." She giggled

"What else?" Madelyne asked

"Well...He made a hammock and used it to swing me up and down his rod..." Elaine drooled lightly from her memory

"It was wild." Mystique nodded

"Oh...I kinda wish I was there now." Madelyne rubbed her thighs.

That was when Maria walked in

"Ahem." She spoke with authority.

"What, feeling left out with the dirty talk?" Madelyn smirked

'Oh...this squad...' Maria thought with a heavy sigh. "You've got work to do."

"What is it?" Mystique asked

"We've received word about a militia terrorist attack at a government base. High security and all the rest. You and the Squad need to move." Maria answered

"Can't you get your men to do it?" Elaine frowned

"It's at a location where SHIELD can't access." Maria answered "YOU go."

"Fine." The three sighed

*With Gwen and Daken*

"Oh baby!" Gwen gasped as Daken kissed down her neck

"God damn you're amazing." Daken smiled

He was stripping her naked, Daken near naked

"I hope we've enough time." Gwen panted

"Please. I'll make you scream." Daken smirked

That made Gwen shudder happily

Then a loud knock came to their door.

"Oh...GO AWAY!" Gwen groaned

Daken chuckled at that

"Gwen, tell your boy-toy we're on the job." Mystique spoke

"Give me a minute and so will I!" Gwen responded

"Darn it!" Daken frowned

"Get your arse in gear!" Mystique answered and left.

"... Later." He said

*With Kaine*

"Thank you, daddy." Alice smiled as she had an apple.

"Hmm." Kaine huffed lightly but happily

This was so strange to him

Was...Was this how Uncle Ben felt, looking after Peter?

He had to say... He liked it

"Scarlet; you there man?" A voice spoke through his com-link

'Damn it...' He frowned "Yeah; what's up?"

"We got a mission."

'Figures.' Kaine closed his eyes and sighed "Alright. I'll be right there. Just need to get Alice somewhere first."

"Okay."

"Do you have to go?" Alice asked

"...Just for a little while. Can you stay with Maria?" Kaine asked gently

"Okay Daddy." She pouted "Can we go to a theme park later?"

"Yeah...Yeah we can." He stroked her head. "You better go now. I'll be back home soon, promise."

"Okay Daddy." She nodded, hugging him before running off

Kaine smiled and headed off.

*With the others*

They were all waiting at the hanger, either bored or pissed

"Come on where IS he?" Daken growled

"Getting his "dad pants" off." Bullseye responded

"Haha, very funny." Kaine rolled his eyes as he walked over

"Come on, SHIELD isn't paying you to stand around." An agent spoke

'You don't pay us at all.' Madelyne thought

They all got on board carefully

"See you later." Kaine smirked under his mask as they headed off

While the helicopter was in the air, Lorina broke the silence. "So which theme park are you taking Alice?"

"Well I was thinking since it is summer, I...Wait...How'd YOU hear that?" Kaine asked

"You left your piece on dude." Daken laughed

Kaine just groaned, surprised he got along with these people so well

"We're approaching the drop zone!" The pilot called out.

"Drop zone?" Gwen asked before...

They all fell from trap doors in the plane

"You, fucking dicks!" They called out as they fell.

Gwen was screaming at the top of her lungs when parachutes emerged from their chairs

"GWEN! Stop screaming!" Mystique called out

With one last scream she stopped, shaking a bit

"When I see Maria, I'm gonna knock her bloody lights out!" Kaine snarled

"Drop zone coming up." Madelyne spoke

"You can fuck my mind out of me when you get back." Maria said to Kaine on a private channel

"Oh I'm gonna do more than that when I get my hands on you..." Kaine responded on the private channel.

"L-Let me out, let me out, let me out!" Lorina panicked and wriggled in her seat in fear.

"Lorina! It's fine!" Kaine called her

"G-Get me out! Get me out!" Lorina panicked as they soon landed

Kaine ran over, ripping the straps off

Lorina cried and hugged Kaine tightly from the fear of dying.

"It's okay." He soothed

"We've got a job to do. Light 'em up." Beetle spoke

"You scared of heights?" Kaine whispered to the white rabbit

"F-F-Falling...F-From great heights..." She shook

Kaine nodded, kissing her forehead

"Think you can manage this?" Kaine asked

"G-Gonna have to...aren't I?" She gulped

Inside the building the terrorists were continuing their attacks. Their leader was fully armoured from head to toe, giving no indication of weakness.

"Sir, someone has landed on the island!"

"Who is it? SHIELD?" The leader asked

"Not sure. But they're strangely dressed." The soldier responded

"Heroes." He sighed

"Um...Not heroes, sir. Villains." The soldier answered

"...What the fuck are villains...Trying to get in on the next score. Kill any who get here." The leader answered

The solders all nodded in understanding

'Now then...Where were we?' The leader thought heading back on schedule

*with Maria*

"Any news on these terrorists?" Maria asked

"Not as of yet. But we're looking at all possible leads." The technician answered

Maria sighed, looking at the screens which showed the status of the squad

'They better not mess this up.' Maria thought. '...And I don't want Kaine to die.'

That was when two small hands suddenly covered her eyes, giggling heard behind her

"Hey!" Maria spoke "Alice."

"Uh-huh. Daddy told me to find you." Alice giggled happily

Maria sighed as the child released her grip, Maria pulling Alice around

"Am I in trouble?" Alice frowned as she saw Maria's eyes

"No. Just don't surprise me right now."

"Oh, okay...Is there crayons and paper?" Alice asked

"Huh? No, what? Why?" Maria asked

"I wanted to draw." She pouted

Maria sighed. "Okay, I'm SURE there's stuff like that around...Somewhere...Check the rec-room."

"Where's that?" She asked innocently

"Down the hall and to the right." Maria pointed

She nodded, running

'How is SHE Kaine's daughter...?' She thought before turning her attention back to the screens.

*with Kaine*

"ACHOO!" Kaine sneezed loudly.

"FIRE!" some soldiers shot in their direction

"DAMN IT KAINE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Domino shouted

"I had to sneeze!" He yelled dodging

"Son of a..." Domino snarled and shot some rounds off and into the two soldiers.

"I'm heading on, they've got this." Gwen spoke

"What?! No, Gwen. Are you crazy?!" Lorina tried to stop her.

But it was too late

"Damn it, Gwen!" Lorina called out

*with Gwen*

"Eyes out. These psychos WILL kill us given the chance." Gwen heard a soldier speak to a compatriot.

Gwen frowned, kicking the guy in the face

"HEY!" The second soldier spoke and had his throat slit by Gwen's katana.

'I can do this!' she told herself

'I can stop this lot before there's destruction. I AM a good guy!' She thought

'I AM...' as she thought that, she was interrupted by being hit HARD

She felt her stomach being hit, she was flung back. Hitting the ground and felt her lungs being winded

"... Ow." She squeaked, sitting up slowly

"What's this? A little girl in the big leagues?" The voice spoke darkly; his voice was muffled by the sound of a mask

"Who the hell?" She mumbled, sitting up

She saw a fraction of the person she heard, before she was knocked unconscious by the butt of an assault rifle.

She fell to the floor, holding a bloody nose

"Kill her. I don't want loose ends." The man spoke

"Yes sir." the soldier nodded

Gwen gasped, seeing the boss... It was Crossbones

"Guys...Help..." She whispered into her com-link.

*with the others*

"You heard that right?" Kaine asked

"Gwen." Daken nodded

"We'll handle these fuckers. Get Gwen!" Madelyne answered

The two nodded, running

'If those bastards have hurt her...They're DEAD!' Both Kaine and Daken thought

Daken slashes the door open, letting them enter

"Daken and Scarlet Spider? I expected you here." Crossbones commented

"Really? You expected US?" Kaine asked

"Unlike most, I keep tabs on my surroundings." Crossbones answered

Kaine's Spider-Sense was blaring like crazy. "DUCK!"

The two dodged at that, ducking

"Kill them! I'll grab the merchandise!" Crossbones ordered

"Yea, nice try madman." Daken scoffed

Kaine and Daken unsheathed their claws/stingers and sliced into the soldier's guns and sliced the soldier's faces.

They where slashing and striking, blood and bodies falling around them

"Where is she?!" Daken snarled

"Fuck you."

"Fine." Daken sliced open the soldier's throat.

Kaine frowned, unable to see Gwen

"Wait...Do you know her scent?" Kaine asked, thinking Daken can find her THAT way.

"... Fairly well." Daken said, looking away awkwardly

"Good, we'll find her." Kaine nodded, thinking only for Gwen's safety at this point and oblivious to Daken's looking away.

Daken nodded, following the scent

'Hold on Gwen. We're coming.' Kaine thought. "Scarlet to team: what's your situation?" He asked through the com-link.

"We took most of them down already." Beetle informed

"Any hostages?" Kaine asked as he and Daken took a right through the corridor.

"Just one: A Japanese woman. Pretty banged up, but she's okay." Beetle answered

Kaine nodded, focusing

"We'll get her out of here." Madelyne spoke through the com-link

"Alright. Scarlet: out." Kaine answered

Daken stopped, sniffed the air and then turned left to approach two large doors. Slashing them open, they saw Crossbones' soldier's open fire on them.

Daken stood up, taking all the shots

Kaine leaped and dodged the bullets, trying not to get hit. "Damn! These guys don't let up do they?!"

"Neither do I! ROAR!" Daken roared racing towards the fray.

He flinched, seeing the mutant rip them apart

"Sir! We're overrun!" A soldier called through his communicator.

Daken grabbed the still living soldier and shoved his fist under the soldier's chin "WHERE IS GWENPOOL?!"

"O-Other room! Other room!" The soldier answered

Kaine nodded, kicking a door open

"Damn! Can't trust anyone, can you?" Crossbones snarled

"Gwen!" The two spoke as they saw the unconscious Gwen.

Daken snarled, charging in rage

"Stupid mongrel." Crossbones spoke and shot Daken in the chest with a powerful gun, flinging Daken back.

Daken snarled as he pulled himself up, the wound already healed

"Stay back! Or I paint these walls with her brains!" Crossbones snarled putting his gun at Gwen's head

... And claws stabbed through his helmet, through his skull and brains

"You...Don't...EVER...Threaten her..." Kaine snarled as he removed his claws from Crossbone's skull, letting the mercenary collapse to the ground, dead.

"We've got to get her out of here..." Kaine spoke

"I got her." Daken nodded

"Alright...Squad: we've got Gwen. We're heading home." Kaine spoke in his com-link.

"What? But we aren't done!" Domino frowned

"Well what's left?" Kaine asked

"Take down the bad guys?" Mystique deadpanned

Kaine groaned "Fine. We're on our way." Kaine answered

"We killed the boss." Daken said

"Really? Awesome, now we just gotta kill his goons!" Bullseye answered

The two nodded, running

*With the others*

"Beetle, give us some cover!" Lorina ordered

Beetle nodded, flying up and shooting blasts of energy

"I've got an idea!" Rita spoke, changing her size and flew between the blasts. When she was in positions she knocked out two of the soldiers firing at them

"How many left?!" Madelyn yelled

"Gah! Five!" Rita dodged some bullets as she grew back to normal size, but she was clipped in the leg

"You okay?" Shriek asked

"Bastard got me!" Rita answered as she shrunk down to dodge their attacks, but she was still bleeding.

"Back up then!" Mystique called

"I-I'm coming...Ow...!" Rita answered

That was when Kaine and Daken arrived, Daken carrying Gwen

"What the hell?!" Elaine asked

"Talk later. Kill these fuckers now!" Kaine answered

Everyone nodded, getting to work

*At the base*

Alice was currently drawing a group picture, one of her and her daddy with all his friends. As best she could, she was only able to do stick figures at this point.

But she used the right colours so she was proud!

She giggled to herself and took the picture to show Maria.

She ran happily, holding the picture securely as she arrived in the room Maria has been

"Damn it...Those morons..." Maria whispered out of Alice's earshot.

"Ms Maria." Alice spoke kindly

"Yes?" She asked

Alice smiled and handed over the picture.

On the page she tried to make out who was who. She found Alice okay, cause she had the word "Me" above a small girl. Lorina had bunny ears, Gwen's stick figure was coloured in a block of pink.

Kaine's was black and red with 'Daddy' written over it standing between Alice and Lorina, holding their hands.

Beetle's was purple with bug shaped eyes; Mystique's was obvious, she was blue with red hair. Maria's...She had a bird on her chest.

"This...This is really nice Alice." Maria smiled kindly

There was also a black coloured stock figure with red hair, clearly Madelyn, and a black and white one with white hair, clearly Shriek

On top of the page was 'my family' in red

"It's wonderful." Maria answered

"Thank you." Alice hugged her.

Maria smiled lightly, hugging her

"Go put this on the fridge in the rec-room. It'll be nice for everyone." Maria answered

"Okay. Love you Ms Maria." Alice nodded and left

Before she ran back in and kissed her cheek before she ran back out

Maria blinked and felt...Warm. She knew that Alice was Kaine's daughter but...That kiss and comment felt like...It was coming from her own child.

She turned around and began to type away with a smile. She set up paper work for Alice, giving her a 'date of birth' and made it seem like she always existed. She opened a bank account, putting some money in it for when Alice was older. She then pulled some strings for her future education. She wanted the girl to be happy.

'This'll be a good start for her.' She thought

*With the Squad*

The Squad arrived at the pickup spot, a small plane landing

"What kept you?" Daken asked the plane, expecting an answer

The pilot just shrugged uncaringly

"Thanks guys..." Rita spoke as she was being helped onto the plane.

They all sighed, the plane taking off

"How is she?" Kaine asked

"I dunno, she hasn't woken up." Daken frowned

Kaine sighed, seeing the unconscious Gwen

He slowly took her mask off and saw that she had quite the massive bruise on her face. "Bastard must've hit her with the butt of a gun." Kaine frowned

"... I wish I had killed him." Daken admitted. Yes he was glad Crossbones was killed by Kaine but Daken wished HE had done it

"Yeah, no doubt." Kaine sighed

Bullseye and Rita hissed in pain, they had gotten a couple of bullet shots on their person. Rita on her leg and Bullseye on his waist.

"How bad is it?" Domino asked them

"Won't take long but we should get you patched up soon." Mystique nodded

"Any idea on our mystery woman?" Kaine asked

"No, unconscious since we picked her up." Madelyne answered

Kaine nodded, sighing

"Welcome home, Squad. Director, we're coming in for a landing." The pilot spoke

"Landing pad cleared." A tech spoke through

'Another day...Another mission...' Kaine thought.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Here's a review by our own GreyKing46**

Wampire2: We do not make stories to write for a harem. We make the harems with a story. So we will not do it.

The group were heading back inside on SHIELD, Bullseye and Yellowjacket were brought to the medical bay to get patched up. Gwen was put on a carrying stretcher to bring her to a medical scanner. The rest of the team went inside and headed to bed; Kaine however sighed and headed to the rec-room, hoping to catch Alice.

The girl was drawing and smiled happily when she saw him

"Daddy!" She called out, running up to him with a hug.

"Hey Alice." Kaine smiled and hugged back "You been good?"

"Uh-huh. I made a drawing of you and everyone." Alice nodded

"Really? You did? Where is it?" Kaine asked

"It's on the fridge!" She giggled

"Really? On the fridge?" Kaine chuckled "Well then, let's go see."

She nodded, leading him happily

By the fridge, Daken and the others were questioning WHY they were portrayed the way they were.

"Okay, I do NOT look like that." Daken commented, pointing to a stick figure with claws and big bushy eyebrows.

"Yes you do!" Alice giggled

"Why do I have butterfly wings?" Janice asked pointing to her picture.

"I couldn't draw your wings." She pouted

"...I look like Smurfette..." Mystique commented on her picture, not badly, but just in shock.

Alice smiled proudly... She thinks

"I like mine." Lorina smiled as she saw the word "mum" over hers and with bunny ears on her stick figure.

Alice grinned happily, hugging her

"So...Who's for a drink?" Madelyne asked

The adults all nodded in agreement at that

"Where's Aunty Gwen?" Alice asked sadly

"Um...Aunty Gwen is in the hospital. She'll be alright." Kaine answered

"What happened?!" She gasped

"She got hurt. But she just needs a little time to heal." Kaine answered

Alice whispered in fear

"What was that?" Kaine asked kindly

"Aunty Gwen's hurt." She said simply

"Yeh...But she's tough. I promise." Kaine answered 'Man...WHY is comforting a kid natural? I've never done this before.'

Alice nodded with a whimper, hugging him

'He is SUCH a good dad.' The members thought.

Madelyne and the others who had slept with Kaine got a nice fuzzy feeling.

They smiled happily at her

In the medical bay, Bullseye was getting stitched up. "Clean shot Bullseye. Went straight through." The doctor spoke

"Great." He sighed "What about Rita?"

"Some shrapnel in the leg, she's still in surgery." the doctor responded

"What about Poole?" The mercenary asked

The doctor shook his head "Still unconscious."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, aside from a very nasty bruise, she appears to be exhausted. But we're keeping her under close observation." The doctor answered

"So nothing too bad?"

"No, nothing serious." The doctor responded with the appropriate head gesture

"Good."

*Time Skip*

Alice was sleeping in her father's bed; she was tuckered out after her playing with her father and other family members

Well... 'family members'

"Sweet dreams, Alice." Kaine whispered to his daughter and kissed her forehead

The girl smiled I'm her sleep, snuggling into her covers more

Kaine then left the room and shut the door, starting to go to Maria. He hadn't forgotten her promise.

"Hello Kaine." An unknown voice spoke behind him, when he was alone.

"Gah! Who the-? Weaver..." Kaine sighed seeing the Grandmother of Spiders.

Weaver was a shoulder length spider-web silver haired woman with tiger's eye coloured eyes, dressed in a mismatch of different era clothes: a red flannel shirt with light brown duster jacket and cowboy hat, blue working jeans, knee length leather musketeer boots and white tinted goggles around her neck atop a web motif bandana. She was beautiful with a kind motherly smile and DD-Cup breasts hidden behind her clothes. Her voice was also similar to Yubel's from Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

"You've turned into a father." She smiled

"What do you want?" He asked

"Any reason for a grandmother to see her family?" Weaver asked with a shrug.

Kaine just frowned, staying on the defensive

"In any case. I'm just happy to see you having a family. Plus, Alice IS quite adorable." Weaver spoke

"And you came while she was asleep... Because?" He frowned

"Because I knew how it'd look if a strange woman appeared before your daughter and a room full of villains, it'd bring up ALL sorts of alarms. Plus I wanted a one on one session with you." Weaver explained

"... What do you want to talk about?" Kaine sighed

"I just wanted to talk. Besides, I talked to Peter before coming over. He's having kids of his own." Weaver answered

"Really?!" Kaine gasped

"Uh-huh." Weaver nodded "He wanted you to know that."

"That's great." He smiled

"Well, now that you know, I better go. I've got a party to get to." Weaver sighed

"A party?" Kaine asked but it was too late, she was gone

"I will NEVER understand that woman..." He sighed and left to find Maria.

He sighed, walking through the facility

As he wandered his com-link activated on a private channel. "Turn right, two doors down and then take the left. Third door on the right." Maria's voice spoke through

'Okay?' he thought in confusion at her leading him somewhere different

As he followed the instructions he was given he knocked on the door. "Enter..." Maria's voice spoke sultry.

He gulped, opening the door slowly

"Hello Kaine..." Maria spoke in the dimly lit room

As Kaine closed the door behind him his eyes began to pop out of his head along with klaxons.

He saw Maria wearing a see-through black night-dress with purple panties.

"... Wow... One time and you want it all the time." He smiled

"I told you we were going to have a good time...I want to start it right." Maria answered simply

Kaine nodded with a smile

"So...Are you going to come over, or am I going to make you?" She asked

Kaine chuckled, walking over

"Good..." She smiled lightly, pulling him down and kissed him

'Damn, she's eager...' He thought as his lips connected to hers.

Kaine slowly stroked down her body, exploring her curves and her breasts.

He smiled, rubbing her body all over

'Man...She feels...softer...' He thought.

'GOD this feels great...Fuck me...' She thought passionately

*with Weaver*

"Hi all. Look who's arrived!" Weaver smiled entering the party

At the party were various different omni-powerful beings.

"Weaver!" They called

"What's up guys? How's it going?" Weaver asked as she was offered a drink

"Nothing much, our children are all doing well."

"Brilliant...So, who's got the gear this time?" Weaver asked

"I do." Beyonder spoke

"Let's get this party started!" She grinned

"Alright!" they each called out

"Ladies and gents: assigned numbers." Beyonder spoke

"Oh, playing THIS game?" Weaver asked with a smile and drinking

"Um...Kinda new at this, what're the rules?" Entropy asked

"Simple: numbers go in the hat, pick out a number, that's your "buddy" for the evening." Death answered

"Lucky number "eight"." She smiled

"Four." Death answered

"Two." Satana spoke

"Anyone seeing a pattern?" Beyonder laughed

"No." The three women said in confusion as the others grabbed numbers

"Eight, four, two...Halving numbers..." Beyonder answered and looked at his number "Five."

"I've got Three." Hela answered

"I've got seven." Squirrel Girl answered

"My lucky night..." Weaver smiled

Squirrel Girl titled her head in confusion, this being her first night. She had been invited before but she never had the time

"Don't worry. It's not time yet." Beyonder spoke

"I've got one." Angela answered

It didn't take long but soon everyone had a number

"So um...What do we do now?" Squirrel Girl asked

"Now? We just enjoy ourselves." Weaver smiled

The grandmother of Spiders smirked, pulling Doreen into a kiss while stumbling into a spare room

"Hmm? W-Weaver! I...I've never kissed a girl...!" Doreen panted looking at her.

"Don't worry babe, Weaver will treat you right." Weaver smirked, slowly pulling off the furry brown leotard off the Mutants grey bodysuit clad body

Doreen's D-Cup breasts were exposed, she felt worried, but also aroused by this experienced woman how gently she was treating her.

Weaver grasped the breasts gently, licking and sucking her nipples

"Ah! Hmm...! I-I didn't expect...THIS at...A...Omni-Party...!" Doreen moaned

"Enjoy it...Don't think..." Weaver answered and continued

"It happens every party." She added, pulling the girls costume entirely off

"R-Really? So...It's not weird?" Doreen asked

"Well, it's not like we plot and destroy every chance we get...This is a stress reliever and a hobby." Weaver explained. "...You've got a VERY gorgeous body, Doreen..."

Doreen nodded with a blush and a smile

"Would you like to see mine?" Weaver teased

"I... Guess." She gulped

"Just a heads up: I'm quite big..." Weaver slowly exposed her G-Cup breasts from her clothes

"Whoa! H-How do you HIDE those?!" Doreen gasped

"Trade secret..." Weaver winked and kissed Doreen again

Doreen gasped and kissed back happily

'She is SUCH a cutie...' Weaver thought happily as she explored Doreen's body.

She giggled, kissing down Doreen's body

"M-Ms Weaver!" Doreen moaned as Weaver went down to her pussy.

"Time for some real fun." She grinned, diving face first into her pussy

Doreen stiffened in pleasure and shock, from feeling Weaver's face in her pussy. No-one had EVER done this before; this was all foreign to her.

And it felt so good!

"M-Ms Weaver! Ms Weaver! S-So good!" Doreen moaned, cumming already from this foreplay.

"That is fun." She grinned

"It...It's so good..." Doreen panted and drooled lightly, falling to the bed provided

Weaver smiled, chucking "And it's gonna get better."

*With Kaine*

"Ah! Oh fuck! Kaine!" Maria moaned as she had her pussy filled with Kaine's cock.

"You're still tight? Don't you masturbate?" Kaine asked as he reached around her and grabbed her breasts

"Don't have the time!" She moaned

"Then I'll MAKE time!" Kaine turned her head and tongue kissed her, her pussy tightened on his cock as she kissed him.

The two moaned, cumming as one

"Oh...Fuck...You alright...?" He asked

"Great." She moaned

Kaine slipped his arms around her waist and slid upwards to her under-boob.

She moaned, snuggling into his arms

'W-Wait a sec...' Kaine thought as he slowly moved his arms over her stomach...and felt her stomach bulge out, by only a bit...But it was noticeable.

Well, noticeable for him thanks to him being able to feel every micrometer of her skin

"Kaine...What're you doing?" Maria asked

"Maria...Are...Are you pregnant?" He asked his own question

"H... How do you know?" She gasped

"My fingers...My Spider-Touch...You ARE pregnant! ...Oh my god I knocked up the boss...!" Kaine panted in shock

Maria just looked away as if ashamed

"Maria...Maria, look at me." Kaine spoke to her.

"Yes?"

"How long? How long have you been pregnant?"

"...A month." She answered sadly

"A month? You've been pregnant a month...And didn't tell me?" Kaine asked, sounding hurt.

"I was... Trying to find the right time." She admitted

""The right time"..." Kaine frowned

"After Osborn was taken care of." She admitted

"...Right...I-I guess that makes sense." He sighed, but he continued to hold her.

She nodded, looking away again

Kaine frowned and twisted her around so they could see each other. "Listen to me...I've done some pretty fucked up things Maria...But...If you're having a baby...I'm not letting you raise it alone."

"What..." She gasped gently

"I doubt you're looking for marriage...But I'll ALWAYS look after the baby...OUR baby..." He answered rubbing her stomach

Maria was silent, crying a bit

"Hey...hey, it's alright..." He frowned

She smiled, hugging him close

Kaine smiled, gave a happy exhale and hugged her back. 'Don't let this get fucked up...' He hoped. 'Wait...What about the others?' He thought

*With Madelyne*

Madelyne was happy as she lay on her bed, thinking of baby names

'Hmm...Let's think, Daniel, Hope, Lara, Paul...' She thought going through names she thought would be nice for the baby. She was just too excited to be a mother again.

"Hmm..." She rubbed her belly

"Hey, you okay in here?" Mystique's voice asked, hearing the beaming happy mutant

"Yes." She called happily, unlocking the door

"Whoa, you're cheerful...Who or what's tickled you?" Mystique asked as she was let in.

The red haired telepath just smiled and rubbed her stomach

Mystique's eyes widened as she looked down. "Y-You're...Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Madelyne smiled

Mystique hugged her quickly, a bit out of character for her but she didn't care, as they both smiled

"Have you told him yet? Or are you waiting to surprise him?" Mystique asked

"Surprise." Madelyn smiled

"Well, don't wait too long... **I** might want to tell him something as well..." Mystique teased

"You too?" Madelyn asked with a laugh

Mystique nodded, smiling. "He's as virile as he is fertile." She teased

"How long are you in?" Madelyne asked

"A few weeks...A little over a month." Mystique answered

"So we might...Have our babies at the same time." Madelyne smiled

"We might do...What would you like? A boy or girl?" Mystique asked

"...I'd like a baby girl this time. But a boy would be just as good." Madelyne responded

"I don't know what I'd want." Mystique shrugged "I just hope I don't fuck up this one."

"Well...You've got: Kaine, me, Lorina and Elaine." Madelyne answered. "We'll help chip in."

Mystique nodded with a sigh

"Besides...I bet Kaine will be THRILLED to know he's got babies on the way." Madelyne smiled

"True." Mystique nodded

*With Lorina*

"Please, please, PLEASE...!" Lorina whispered to herself as she checked her pregnancy test.

She gasped, seeing the positive

She choked up in happiness, she was pregnant. And Kaine was the father. She put the test down and hugged herself with joyful tears going down her cheeks.

"Yes!" She cheered lightly, truly at peace

'I'm going to be a mum!' She thought

She began to bounce a bit, laughing

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Kaine woke up to the sound of cartoons on the TV in the rec-room, he had crashed there from the late night meet with Maria.

He groaned, sitting up slowly

'Oh...My head...' He thought as he opened his eyes slowly.

He blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting as he looked around

"Hmm...Man..." Her squinted then opened

"Morning daddy." Alice spoke turning around and saw him

"Morning." He smiled, looking at the TV for a second

"Green Ranger!" One of the figures shouted, he was wearing a green, white and gold bodysuit

"What are you watching?" He mumbled

"Power Rangers. Original series. It's good." Alice answered

Kaine blinked and shrugged

"Sleep well?" He asked

"Uh-huh. Mama is happier than me today." Alice answered

"Really?" He blinked

"Uh-huh. She's bouncing like a bunny." She giggled

Kaine chuckled, standing up

"I need some coffee..." He rubbed his eyes.

Alice nodded, dragging him away

"Whoa-hey. Easy okay?" Kaine chuckled

But he did follow, easily

As she led him to the cafeteria the two saw Lorina making pancakes.

"Hello." She smiled happily

"Y-You're making pancakes...That's...That's nice." Kaine answered smelling the delicious confection

She smiled happily at that

"What's the occasion?" Kaine asked

"Can't someone make bunny pancakes without a good reason?" Lorina asked

"Bunny pancakes?!" Alice grinned

"Uh-huh." Lorina nodded

Seeing and hearing this, Alice slid into a chair and sat at the table waiting anxiously but patiently.

The two chuckled at that

"Morning." Lorina kissed Kaine's cheek

"Err...Morning." He responded

He admitted the random kiss was weird but nice

"Here we go, straight from the pan." Lorina answered plating up four bunny pancakes between Kaine and Alice.

That was when SHIELD agents and other members of the Squad entered

"Hmm...Is someone making pancakes?" One of the agents asked smelling the air.

... And cue frying pan to the agents face

"Nice shot." Kaine chuckled as Alice looked at the agent in worry.

Lorina just huffed as she sat down, eating her own pancakes

"So...Does this mean no pancakes?" Bullseye asked

... And he got a glare

"Guys. Doughnuts. Now. Move, move, MOVE!" Daken pulled his comrades away seeing that death glare.

*with Maria*

'...Looks like I'm not the only one who's got the "mother bug"...' Maria thought as she stood outside of the room, arms crossed 'I'm going to have a word with him after all this.'

She sighed, walking into the room

"Morning you three." She spoke simple

"Morning Ms Maria." Alice spoke after taking a drink

"Want some pancakes?" The clone of a clone smiled

"...Please. With strawberries, blueberries and syrup." Maria answered quickly

"Can you help me cook them mummy?" Alice smiled at the strawberry blonde dressed as a rabbit

"...Okay. But you're not holding the frying pan." Lorina answered in defeat.

"Aw!" Alice pouted "Hey, I have a question. Everyone calls Daddy 'Scarlet Spider' and Mummy 'White Rabbit'... Does that make me a Pink Rapider?"

The three adults looked at each other, then at her. "No. No it doesn't."

"It makes you: our little girl." Kaine answered

Although the others chuckled at her innocence a bit

"But we'll get you a "Pink Power Ranger" costume for you; if you want." Kaine teased

The girl giggled, smiling

*Time Skip*

"Hmm...Pancakes..." Alice rubbed her belly happily

Maria smiled, chuckling gently

"Got to admit...It's been nice..." Kaine sighed

"Yea." Lorina nodded

"Hmm...Well...I've got something to do; so..." Kaine spoke getting up

"You're doing the washing up Mr Scarlet Spider." Maria commented

"What?!" He gasped

"Get to work." She said, pushing him lightly

"But I-" Kaine tried to answered

"Don't be difficult." Maria spoke "Or I'll punish a naughty boy." She whispered into his ear.

Kaine sighed, rolling his eyes

"Okay, okay...I'll do them." He responded

He got up with a sigh, mumbling under his breath

"Come on, let's leave "daddy" to the washing." Lorina teased

'Why-hy...?' Kaine frowned

He sighed, getting to work

"Want to go play, Alice?" Lorina asked

"Sure Mummy!" She smiled, grabbing her hand gently

"See you later Kaine." Maria smirked as she left with the two red haired girls.

'... Who in Peter's family was a red head?' Kaine found himself thinking before he shrugged

*With Peter*

"Ah-ah-ah! D-Deeper Peter!" Elektra moaned, as she was currently getting her ass filled by her shared lover's cock.

"You're so tight Elektra!" Peter moaned, pulling out and cumming in her ass

"AH...! Oh...God..." She moaned, falling on top of him with her breasts near his face.

Peter smiled... Before he suddenly sneezed

"Oh...God...Peter...Did you just sneeze?" She asked feeling her breasts ripple from the vibrations

"Sorry. It's dusty." He apologised, rubbing her body lightly

"Hmm! D-Do that again...Not the sneezing but..." Elektra moaned

"What? THIS?" Peter asked as he began to motorboat her breasts

Elektra moaned once again

'God this is paradise.' Peter thought happily

*With Kaine*

Kaine shrugged, feeling like it was nothing important

"Meh."

*With the others*

Daken sighed as he downed a beer, hoping Gwen was okay

"Dude, still hung up about Poole?" Bullseye asked his team member

"Yep." He nodded

"She's tough, she'll get through this." Bullseye answered

"Yea, I know." He grumbled lightly

"Thinking out of all of us, she'll be the one to get out of it?" Bullseye asked

"100%." He nodded

"Ha. Loved to see that. Knowing my bloody luck I'll be killed off soon." Bullseye laughed at his own demise

"At least you had a threesome." Daken joked

"Less said about that the better; thank you!" Bullseye snapped

"What, upset I wasn't there to join you?" Daken grinned

"Shut up. Right now...I'm serious." Bullseye answered seriously

Daken just smirked, drinking more of his beer with a cocky grin

"...I'm gonna get a coffee..." Bullseye sighed and left.

"Spoil sport." Daken laughed

"Fuck you." Bullseye answered simply

*In the doctor's office*

Rita and Gwen were still in bed, Gwen's swelling had calmed down and Rita's dressing was still around her leg, but the bullet hole in her leg was stitched up.

"She okay?" Rita asked a doctor

"She's conscious and her eyes are reactive to our lights...But honestly...I don't know." The doctor answered

"Ow...Oh my head..." Gwen stirred in her bed grabbing at her head

That made everyone freeze, turning to her

"Ow...Um...What...What's going on?" Gwen asked

"You for your ass kicked by Crossbones! Nearly killed!" Rita explained in fear

"I...Had my ass kicked...By Crossbones?" Gwen asked rubbing her head

"Yes! He nearly killed you!"

"I...Don't remember..." Gwen held her head. "It's...kinda fuzzy..."

"You're not going for the whole "I've got amnesia" shtick are ya?" Rita asked sarcastically

"Trauma CAN lead to amnesia like that Rita. It's not uncommon." The doctor answered

"What do you remember?"

"I remember...breakfast, playing with Alice...Fucking Daken's brains out...And...Nothing...It's just not there." Gwen frowned

"Well its probably good you don't remember... Although I'm sure he was the one fucking your brains out." Rita smiled, joking at the end

"No, Daken's bi so I get to use a strap on sometimes if we wanna mix it up." The teen giggled

"...Oh my god..." Rita blushed

"What, you didn't know?" Gwen blinked

"I never expected it." Rita answered

"That Daken was bi?"

"Err, yeah." Rita answered

"You need to read more." Gwen laughed lightly... As Daken entered, having heard Gwen when she awoke

"Gwen..." Daken sighed in relief and went to her.

He hugged her close, sighing

"You're awake..." He whispered

"Course I am dummy..." Gwen hugged back

"You nearly DIED Gwen." He said seriously

"Hey...I...I'm fine...Just banged up." She smiled lightly and laughed awkwardly

"Your leg was the wrong way round."

"M-My leg?" Gwen's colour drained and looked down at it.

It seemed all right now. The right way around with casts and braces around it

"Well...I...Guess it's better than dying..." Gwen admitted

"They gave you a blood transfusion with my blood to help heal you." Daken sighed

"Awe...!" She hugged him happily and kissed him

"You have a bit of my healing factor, just at a much weaker level. I don't know if it will last forever or just for a short time." He explained, running his hand through her short hair

"Well then...I better get healed up soon. Hey doc, how long till I'm outta here?" Gwen asked

"We don't know." The doctor rolled his eyes

"Just rest up. I'm not going anywhere." Daken spoke

Gwen smiled, kissing him

*With Kaine*

"Finally...Finished...Jeez..." He sighed taking off the rubber gloves.

He sighed, his muscles relaxing a bit

'Guess I have to give props to Aunt May...' He thought 'She did this several times every day.'

"Hey there...Tired Kaine?" Madelyne asked poking her head out of the corner.

"A bit." He chuckled

"Well...How about I give you a massage? Just to get you relaxed?" She asked

"What's with the offer?" He smiled, walking towards her

"Can't a teammate offer some release to a fellow teammate without requirements?" She pouted

"You know we are more than teammates and I know you too well." He smirked

"True...Well...Do you want that massage or not?" She asked with a sway of her hips.

"What do I have to do to pay you back?" He smirked, hugging her from behind

"Hmm...Maybe...Some love making?" She teased as she let him rub up and down her waist and stomach

"You could have asked for that to start." He smirked, kissing her neck

"Hmm...I know...But...I want to...Give you a good time...first..." She purred

"And sex isn't a good time?"

"There IS such a thing as "foreplay"..." She turned and kissed him

"...I thought THIS was it." he chuckled

As he said that he reached up and began to grope her breasts

"Oh...You don't mess about do you?" She purred

"No I don't...My room or yours?" He asked

"Hmm... Mine." She moaned gently

"Got it..." He kissed her, while lifting her up in a bridal position

She smiled, kissing him back happily

He quickly lead the both of them to her room, where the both of them were getting aroused.

They kissed deeply as they entered her room, closing the door behind Kaine

"Oh...You're so fucking good..." She moaned holding him close.

"It's gonna be better soon..." He answered, lying her down on the bed and stripped her clothes off.

That was when they heard moaning from the closet

"Huh? The hell?" Kaine asked as he let go of Madelyne and opened the closet.

Sitting there was Elaina

"Ah-ah...H-Hi..." She panted

"...Enjoying yourself?" Kaine deadpanned

"Yes." She blushed

"You gonna join in again?" He smiled lightly

"...Please let me." Elaine nodded hoping to be "hung" up.

"Why not." Madelyn sighed, smiling

"Start stripping Scorpia..." He ordered sensually.

The black haired girl nodded, stripping quickly

"Well, well, well...You're quite the dom aren't you?" Madelyne asked

"No, she's just VERY submissive." He grinned "Aren't you?"

"Yes Master." Elaine purred

"Well-well...I'm going to enjoy this..." Madelyne smiled

"... She didn't call me that last time." Kaine blinked

"Surprised? I loved the way you roped me." Elaine answered

Kaine was silent... Before he shot webbing at her, repeating what she was talking about

"Hmm! Teasing me..." She blushed

"You said you liked it." He chuckled

"Do it tighter?" She asked

"I'll do much better than that." He responded, quickly tying her up with his natural webbing into a full body bind

She smiled and moaned at that

"Want to try this Madelyne? Or do you want to let her watch?" Kaine asked

"She'll watch." She smirked

"Oh, what?" Elaine frowned

"Don't argue...You'll see everything." Kaine chuckled as he continued to strip off Madelyne exposing her bosom and her shaved pussy.

"Yea." Madelyn moaned

"You shaved...Any reason?" He asked

"Yeah: you." She teased

He smirked and laughed, rubbing her pussy lightly

"Hmm! C-Careful...I-I'm sensitive!" She moaned

"Oh I KNOW..." He smiled and continued to tease her.

*with Alice*

Alice was currently drawing in the rec-room with Maria.

Maria smiled as she watched the girl draw "Err... Alice?" She said after a few minutes

"Yes, Ms Maria?" Alice asked looking up from her drawing.

"... Would you like a brother or sister?"

"A brother or sister?" Alice blinked in shock. "Um...Haven't thought about it. But...It might be nice to have one."

"Really?" She smiled a bit

"Uh-huh. I'd be big sister and look after them. I'd protect them." Alice nodded "And I'd play with them too."

Maria smiled, hugging her... Confusing the little girl

"Um...Ms Maria...?" Alice blinked "Are you okay?"

"Yes... You WILL be a big sister." Maria smiled

"I...I'm a big sister?" Alice looked up at her with big eyes.

"Not yet. But in a few months." Maria nodded

"Does...Does mummy have a baby in her tummy?" Alice asked

"Yea, I do." Maria nodded

"You...You have a baby...?" Alice teared up and following hugged her.

"Yes I do." Maria smiled "And so do some of the other ladies that like your daddy."

Alice looked up at her in shock...But it was soon replaced with happiness. And she continued to hug her.

"I'm gonna be a super big sister!" She cheered lightly

"Yes. Yes you are...What were you drawing?" Maria smiled as she glimpsed the drawing.

"You...In a funny costume." Alice answered

"Really? what is it?" Maria reached over and saw it...It was her in a banana costume.

Maria was silent as she looked at the picture, her eye twitching SLIGHTLY

"Um...Alice...Why did you draw me in a banana costume?" Maria asked

"Funny dream from last night." Alice answered showing different costumes on the Squad.

Daken was dressed as a pineapple, Bullseye was a bunch of grapes, Lorina was a carrot. We could go on, but you get the idea.

"... What in the world where you dreaming last night?" Maria blinked

Maria sighed, rubbing her temple "He didn't mean it like that."

"Oh...Don't you like them though?" Alice frowned wondering about the pictures

"Yes, your pictures are lovely." Maria chuckled

Alice beamed "I made one of you and daddy." Alice showed her a picture of her and her father as secret agents, like James Bond

Maria smiles, chuckling at the image

*With Mystique*

The red head was polishing her guns, humming

"Um...Mystique? Can...Can I talk to you for a bit?" Lorina asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yea, sure." Mystique nodded

Lorina came into the room, feeling worried since she didn't know if Mystique would accept the comment "I...err...It's important to me."

"What is it?"

"I...Well...I-I'm pregnant. And...Kaine's the father..." She answered nervously

"Not surprised."

"I-You're not?" Lorina asked in confusion.

"Considering you two? And Kaine's 'success rate'? Nope." Mystique shrugged

""Success rate"? What do you...Mystique...are...are YOU?" Lorina asked in shock

"Every girl he's slept with. He's gotten almost the entire squad. The female members at least."

"...So...He's...He's going to flip out SO bad." Lorina chuckled in realisation

"Just a bit." Mystique smirked

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Scarlet-Squad**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Wampire2: It's a 50/50 thing. We do and we don't.

LegionnaireBlaze: Just wait.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Wampire2: Names for what?

LegionnaireBlaze: Isn't that the point of this sort of fic?

Man285: Is that all you care about you asshole?!

 **Author's Note:** Happy Birthday to our own GreyKing46!

It was the next week, the team had been preparing to take down Osborn that entire time...Give or take a few hiccups involving Kaine and pregnancies.

And now they were ready to go

"Ready to beat a Goblin..."Daddy"?" Bullseye laughed

And cue elbow in the gut with a small bit of Spider-strength added

"Oof! Okay...Yeah...Totally worth it..." Bullseye grunted

The team was gearing up to end this. Which would end The Squad

But hopefully...not END The Squad.

"Any idea if Gwen's up for this?" Kaine asked

"Don't know." Daken sighed

"What did the doctor say?" Kaine asked

"I told ya: Don't know. Besides...I wouldn't mind it if she didn't come. She'll be safe then." Daken responded

"True." Kaine nodded

That was when the remaining Squad members came round from the other room. "Ready boys?" Madelyne asked

Everyone nodded in agreement at that

"Good...Let's move out then." Mystique spoke changing her form to an Oscorp/Alchemex employee.

Everyone nodded in agreement, getting into the ship

"Wait! Wait up!" Gwen's voice shouted

"Gwen?" Daken and Kaine turned around

"Gwen; the fuck're you doing here?!" Daken asked

"I'm here to help!"

"Here to-NO! No fuckin' way!" Daken answered "You almost DIED last time!"

"I'm helping! No exceptions! Besides...I'm sure Goblin would be freaked out to see ME!" Gwen answered

"... She has a point." Kaine muttered bitterly

"Get a "Gwen" to kill her killer. Cathartic, isn't it?" Gwen asked

"I'm sorry Gwen but if anyone is killing Goblin, it's me." Kaine frowned

"But...I wanna kill something." Gwen frowned

Kaine hated hearing that from her

"Gwen...Come here." Daken asked

"What is it?" Gwen asked as she got close

Daken whispered something in her ear; luckily for them the team couldn't hear it.

"...Okay, I'll stay." Gwen answered

"What?" Everyone blinked

"Good. Come on let's move." Daken spoke to the group.

"See you later guys." Gwen waved.

"What did you say?" Kaine asked Daken

Daken leaned into Kaine's ear and answered "...NONE OF YA BUSINESS!"

"GAH! Fucker!" He answered and punched the guy in the nose. "That's my little sister!" Kaine glared

"Shit!" Daken cracked his nose back into position. "Personal stuff. Alright?"

Kaine glared, storming into the plane

"Done with all your drama?" the pilot asked

"Just take off already!" Kaine snapped

As the group were all on board, Gwen was waving at them. As the plane flew off, Gwen smiled and headed to hers and Daken's room. "Okay, no time to muck about! Sexy time is on its way!" She cheered to herself and ran inside.

*With the others*

Kaine was sat alone, his stingers going in and out several times

'Daken's gonna die tonight.' Each of them thought looking at Kaine

Daken was looking out the window impatiently, wanting to hurry up and finish Osborn for good

"We there yet?" Daken snapped impatiently

"No." The pilot deadpanned

Rita smiled as something clicked in her mind and pulled out her phone. "...Hey Vegeta, are we there yet?" A nasally voice spoke through it

"... What?" Everyone blinked

"No." The pilot answered

"Are we there yet?" The voice continued

"No."

"What're you doing?" Mystique asked Rita

"Lightening the mood." She answered

"Seriously, today? Now?" Domino scoffed

"Hey, I'm the only one who hasn't gotten laid during all this!" Rita snapped lightly

"TMI!" The pilot called out

Kaine snorted once from laughter.

"See, got him to laugh!" Rita smiled

Stop it okay?" Kaine chuckled

Rita clicked on a different video.

"Well we saw Gohan earlier, but he was busy pounding the tuna." A different voice spoke from the phone. "What? With Goku gone, Chi-Chi needs someone to do it."

"Okay. You keep doing that and I'll smack you." Beetle frowned

"Oh..." Rita frowned and turned her phone off. "Darn."

"We're nearing the drop zone." The pilot spoke and saw Kaine's stinger under his nose and shaved his moustache off

"Drop us mid-air, I'll do more than shave you." Kaine warned him

"Yes sir." He squeaked

As the squad readied themselves to go to Alchemex they all put on parachutes

"Everyone remember the plan?" Kaine asked

"Get in. Kill Osborn. Get out." Domino answered

"And kill any guards along the way." Beetle added

"Try and knock them out but if you have to, kill them." Kaine ordered

'Spoilsport.' The mercenaries thought

And so they jumped

"Here we go!" Mystique spoke as they fell several hundred feet.

Kaine was silent, looking for the opening

"...There, west wing window." He pointed

'Try saying that three times fast.' Madelyne thought

'Not the time.' Kaine thought back

As they each flew down to the roof, they saw that the window was still open, it was a bit tricky since some of them were pregnant.

'Why did we bring the pregnant girls?' Kaine thought with a sigh

'Cause Maria said the mission couldn't work with half the team.' Madelyne answered

Kaine sighed, everyone splitting up

"Are you at Oscorp?" Maria's voice spoke through the headset.

Everyone gave a confirmation, moving carefully

"Rita, keep that window open. Beetle, help the others down. Madelyne, can you levitate people?" Kaine asked

"I'll try." She nodded

"Okay, if you can't handle it, we'll find a different way." Kaine answered

Everyone nodded, working

"Kaine, I've picked the lock." Daken spoke

""Picked"?" Kaine asked, seeing the door without a handle

"Well... My version of it." He grinned

"Guys, change of plan. Mystique: you, Daken, Bullseye and Domino take the stairs." Kaine spoke

"We're out to kill Osborn." Bullseye pointed out "Why not just go kill crazy? That's what we're best at."

"No. Killing. Civilians...!" Kaine warned them.

"We know." They all rolled their eyes

"Let's get going." Kaine sighed at that.

*with Maria*

"At least Kaine is still thinking about casualties..." Maria spoke

"Casu... What?" Alice blinked

"Alice? What're you doing at the bridge?" Maria asked turning around in worry

"... I walked in?"

'Locks on the door, I have to put locks on the door.' She thought "It means...Not hurting innocent people."

"Why would anyone hurt innocent people?"

"Because...*Sigh*" Maria sighed

Alice tilted her head in confusion before running around

"Alice, what're you doing?" Maria asked

She ran after the girl, who was messing with the different SHIELD agents as they worked

"What's going on?"

"What're you doing here?"

"What're you doing with these?" Alice asked

Yea, she was being super over the top curious

"Alice, get back here please!" Maria called out

On the other side of the receivers the Squad heard bits and pieces of her questions.

"Is that your kid?" Bullseye asked

"... Oh crap." Kaine mumbled

"Keep it clean?" Mystique asked

"Keep it clean." Kaine nodded

And then they moved out

Back at SHIELD, Alice was trying to catch what the heck her father and the Squad were on about

She was running around like a kid on a sugar-high

"Where is this kid getting all this energy?" One of the agents asked

"Did someone give Alice the doughnuts in the rec room?" another asked

"No!" She sang happily

"Quick, get her!" a free agent spoke

"Whoop!" HE spoke crawling on the wall.

Alice crawled up the wall with a giggle, sitting in a classic Spidey crouch pose

"Oh that girl..." Maria frowned

At Osborn's company the team were silently taking out the guards. They were walking on eggshells.

And now they had to split up

"We'll meet back at the roof!" Kaine spoke

They nodded, splitting into three groups. One to destroy the bomb, one to get any useful info from Osborn's computers and one to kill Osborn

Rita, Mystique and Domino were to get the information; Madelyne, Bullseye and Elaine were going to destroy the bomb; and finally Daken and Kaine were going to kill Osborn.

They knew their mission. They would be free from their chains.

Kaine and Daken where running through the facility towards Osborn's office, both determined

As they approached the door, the two nodded with a determined glare.

But then...

'Spider-Sense?!' Kaine thought in shock "DAKEN DOWN!"

"What?" Daken snapped

And through the doors were explosions.

Standing there... Where TWO Green Goblins?!

"What the FUCK?!" Daken stared

"Hello Spider!" One of the Goblins snarled

"And Wolverine knock off." The second laughed

"KNOCK OFF?!" Daken snarled at them

"Think you can just waltz in here?" The first through a pumpkin bomb

"Yes we can." Kaine smirked

"Then you'll pay the price!" The second Goblin shouted and threw a chain of bombs

Kaine and Daken both dodged, their bladed appendages shooting out of their skin ready

"I get the first!" Daken snarled

"I'll get the second." Kaine nodded

They nodded, charging at their chosen Goblin

"Come get us you bastards!" The Goblins spoke and activated their glider's missiles

Kaine jumped up, shooting webbing at the missiles and throwing them at his Goblin

"Gah!" Goblin 2 grunted in pain and was flung from his glider

"Come get me, bastard." Daken leaped at his Goblin

*with the bomb group*

"It's got to be this way." Madelyne spoke

"You ready to blow up Oscorp?" Elaine asked

"Put it a different way?" Madelyne asked

"Huh?" She asked

"Alice is on the other side." Madelyne answered

"Want to stop the bad people?" Elaine rolled her eyes

They nodded at that

"Are the chemicals primed?" the scientist asked

They all stopped, listening in

"What's the predicted radius?"

"According to this: 500 miles."

"Let's go." Mystique whispered

Elaine and Madelyne nodded and headed in.

The two slipped inside silently, grabbing the scientists

"HMPHM?!" The scientists hummed in shock and were knocked out

They fell to the floor in a pile, limp

"Alright, now we've got to destroy this thing without blowing everything up." Elaine spoke

They nodded, looking over the bombs to find how to destroy it

"Um...Anyone see an "off" button?" Elaine asked

"No." The others deadpanned a bit

"Just asking, no need to berate me." Elaine answered

"Maybe ask the smart people?" Alice's voice spoke through

"Good idea except they're conked out." Elaine responded

That just made Madelyn grin

"Makes it easier." She smiled

*With the other team*

"Rita, anything on Osborn?" Domino asked

"Give me a while...Hey um...Can we get the processors and hard drives again?" Rita answered

"Huh?" Everyone asked

"What? These're good processors for computers. Better than buying them from the internet." Rita answered

"Not these." Maria said over radio

"Isn't that stealing Aunt Rita?" Alice added

"...We've still got open coms?" Domino deadpanned

"You forgot to close them." Maria replied

"Oh...Mother-" Domino groaned and closed hers off.

"See you soon Alice." Rita added, doing the same.

"Well... no choice now." Rita shrugged

"Fry the processors and break the drives?" Bullseye asked

Everyone nodded in sad agreement at that

"Alright. Bye-bye tech." Rita sighed and shrunk down to enter the computer's components.

*with Kaine and Daken*

The four of them were fighting in Norman Osborn's main office; there was destruction everywhere and it looked like there was no end of animosity between the two Goblins and the two Squad members.

"How the hell are there even two of you?" Kaine growled as he punched him in the face

"Argh! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! There're more than two of us Spider! Born for a single purpose! TO KILL YOU!" The Goblin answered, laughing through his pain.

"What are you talki... Clones. Of course clones." Kaine snarled

"More than just clones." Goblin smiled as he gained what appeared to be a stinger from his wrist. "STRONGER!"

Kaine growled... And stabbed the Goblin in the face before he could do anything, through the brain

"Die. You. Fucking. Bastards!" Daken sliced at his own Goblin.

"Try it, Mongrel!" the Goblin jeered as he flew off through the window

Daken was holding the Goblin close, groaning

"You get motion sickness?" the goblin clone asked as it started to spin and loop-de-loop in the air; making Daken lose his grip.

"Fuck you." Daken snarled, stabbing the Goblin in the back

The Goblin screamed in pain as he fell off his glider, still holding Daken with him. "I die, YOU die too!" Faster and faster the pair fell to the pavement.

"Hate to tell you but a little fall can't keep me down." Daken smirked before...

CRASH!

They hit the floor, people screamed... And Daken stood up slowly, already nearly healed

"Ow...Fuck...That...REALLY hurt..." He groaned as his body began to reform itself.

He rolled his shoulders before he ran back into the building

"Err..." The receptionist looked on in fear

"Morning." He commented

*with Kaine*

The Scarlet Spider effortlessly killed another Goblin, walking down a secret passageway on Osborn's office. This was the end, he knew it.

'I'm coming Norman...I'm going to fucking end this!'

He thought in anger, killing another clone as he reached a secret lab

"Ah...Scarlet Spider...Drenched in enough blood?" Norman's voice spoke through a speaker

"Stop bullshitting Osborn, and fight your own fights." Kaine snarled, ripping his mask off and dropping it

"Oh my dear Spider...No...Kaine...I won't. Unlike you and your band of murderers and thieves, **I** have a purpose. And I'm going to get what is mine back. And I'll take what you stole twice over." Osborn answered

"Don't pretend you are all high a mighty Osborn! Yea, we kill. And sometimes we steal. But we ways do it for others to help them or ourselves as a job. You? You're just a madman. Insane! You kill for your own ego and because you find it fun! And before you went made you stole just to have MORE money than you already have, not to eat and survive!" Kaine snapped, slashing a computer in half "I know you're close so stop hiding you fucker!"

"Fine...But just so you'll know...I'll take back the child you took from my labs...And I'll kill your blonde friend...I'll drop them off Washington Bridge...And you KNOW what happened last time..." Osborn answered activating three different gliders and two sets of armour: Green Goblin armour and Iron Patriot.

But there was another figure there... One that shocked Kaine.

It looked like the original Scarlet Spider only... Different. The based, red, suit was instead a bright green and the normally blue hoodie was instead a deep purple with a white goblin face on it instead of a black spider symbol. And finally the figure was wearing a Goblin mask

"What...The fuck...Is THAT?!" Kaine asked in fear and anger.

"What, you didn't think I was cloning YOU did you? No. But, after all, your DNA IS identical to Peter Parker's... and Ben Reilly's." Osborn said evilly

The clone looked up at Kaine as it "activated" and its armour powered up

And they charged at him

"God DAMN IT!" Kaine snarled as he tried to kick off the clone and the empty armours.

He was shaking in pure rage

"RARGH!" The "Goblin-Spider" roared throwing punches with unsheathed stingers.

'How does he have stingers?' he thought, dodging

"Overwhelmed? Good. I put quite a bit of time into enhancing my "Goblin-Spider"." Osborn answered

"You think I'm overwhelmed by this?" Kaine scoffed, easily taking out the armours

"Look again." Osborn spoke as the armours reconfigured. "Magnetic reconfiguration. Tricky but useful."

...

BOOM!

The armours suddenly exploded, shocking Osborn

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled

"It's called "bombs", jackass." Kaine grinned

"Bombs?!" Osborn gasped "Goblin-Spider: KILL KAINE!"

Kaine frowned, dodging the fake's attacks

"Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?" Alice called through the com-link.

"I'm fine Alice." He said, grabbing the fakes head and slamming it into his knee before punching him in the chest several times

"Will you stop the bad man?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah we are. After this, we'll go to the park. Okay?" Kaine spoke

Yea!" Alice smiled

As Kaine smiled he grabbed the fake Ben Reilly's neck and stabbed it before cutting his head in half for good measure

"Damn IT!" Osborn snarled "You won't get me, Kaine! I swear it!"

And soon as Osborn clicked off his com-system, the rooms of Oscorp were detonating. The whole building was going down!

But Kaine knew where Osborn was. He charged and broke through a wall in the lab, landing in Osborn's escape ship

"Bastard Spider! Get off my ship!" Osborn yelled as he tried to shake Kaine off

"You're not getting away Osborn." Kaine growled, standing tall and walking towards Osborn "You can't throw me off balance even if you tried."

"FUCK!" Osborn snapped "At least your team is dead. I've still won!"

"No, they're already out of the building before I even got to you." Kaine said, grabbing Osborn out of his seat and slamming him against the wall

"ARGH! *Ptoo* Fuck you, Parker!" Osborn spat in Kaine's face, clicking something on the side.

Kaine was silent, grasping his neck... And then Osborn's neck hurt where Kaine's hand was

Osborn began to choke out and splutter. He was dying.

But Kaine stopped "No. You don't get off that easy." Kaine growled before he punched Osborn on the face, sending him falling to the floor

"N... No! You can't do this!" Osborn stuttered "Y... You're the HERO!"

Kaine was silent, glaring at Osborn... Before he began to laugh

Norman continued to look at Kaine as he saw the laughing Spider. That laugh...It was more fearsome than anything he had encountered with ANY Spider before.

"You think I'm a hero?" Kaine asked, looking at Osborn with hate filled eyes "I am Scarlet Spider, naming myself after my brother YOU KILLED!" Kaine called, punching Osborn in the face "I am Kaine Parker, brother of Peter Parker who you have TORMENTED!" Kaine continued, kicking him on the ribs "I am Kaine, the clone made by a lunatic because YOU killed Gwen Stacy! He yelled, slamming his foot on Osborn's gut and chest several times "I am Kaine, a KILLER!" he out his hand in Osborn's face, slowly burning making him scream "I am not a Hero. I'm a Bad Guy who takes down the monsters like you."

Norman looked in Kaine's burning vengeful eyes with fear. "M-Mercy...!"

"Sorry...I'm all outta "mercy"." Kaine answered

SHINK!

And he unleashed his stinger through Osborn's chin into his brain

"Never again, Goblin." Kaine whispered and threw Osborn's corpse onto the floor and felt the plane's movement shift downwards.

He looked out the window and was that the ship was being held in place by the squads plane with Rita holding a massive container of what was clearly Goblin Gas that Osborn had as a last resort, having taking it out of the ship

Kaine sighed before he smiled.

It was over.

*Time skip*

The remaining members of the Squad were asleep, currently in the infirmary for their injuries...And also an extraction.

"And...Done. The nanites have been removed, Director." The doctor spoke

"Good." Maria nodded, sighing

"I know it's difficult to release them Director...But they DID complete their missions." the doctor answered

Maria nodded, looking sadly at Kaine before sighing

"Hmm..." Kaine mumbled as he stirred in his drug induced sleep.

'Good luck Kaine.' She thought, kissing his forehead before walking away

It had been a rough week for the members of the Squad. They were getting used to not seeing each other, or getting on each other's nerves like a family...And in a strange sense, they were. The crazies and monsters who fought against the world...But some of the others it was much easier. Daken and Gwen hooked up and shared an apartment in lower Manhattan, Rita managed to share a gig with Domino and Bullseye in the merc. business...While getting their end away.

Kaine...Well...He was heading to SHIELD. He had left something there and he wanted to get it off his chest.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't come in." The intercom spoke

"I actually think I can..." Kaine responded as he was wearing his casual clothes.

"Er... No."

"...I tried to be nice." Kaine sighed and went outside...Only to start wall-run up the walls using his spider abilities.

He soon reached the window he wanted, slipping inside

'Gotcha...' he thought, he heard steps coming through the hallway so he hid on the ceiling.

As the door opened he saw Maria walking in, she now had a two month engorged belly.

"Hey." He greeted

"SHIT!" Maria turned and readied her gun and pointed to Kaine's direction. "Kaine? ...You're not a member of SHIELD's Squad anymore...You've no business here." She frowned and holstered her gun.

"Actually, I do." He answered, getting down from the ceiling. "In fact...I've got a number of reasons."

"And those are?"

Kaine got close to her and knelt down to her belly. "This is one..." He answered seriously but sincerely. "Madelyne, Elaine, Raven...You..." He looked up.

"And the other?"

"Alice...She...She misses us. Together..." Kaine answered. "And...She's looking forward to being a big sister."

Maria sighed, looking down

"Look I get it...You don't want to be tied down...And honestly: neither do I...But...Alice misses her "Mama Maria"...And if I'm honest...I've missed our fucks." Kaine answered

"It's not that I don't want to be tied down... It's that I have next to no free time and you and they will be in danger. But... I'll be there where I can." She sighed

"...Shit." Kaine frowned. "But the baby...This stress ain't good for it."

"As I said...Next to no free time..." She frowned "I will have maternity leave once I am four months pregnant; I have a list of people to take over for me." She informed

"Well...How long till you're back on deck?" He asked

"A half hour...Why? ...Did you come here for a booty call?" Maria asked then felt insulted

"What? No. No, no...This." Kaine answered pulling out his phone and played a video showing Alice in a living room

"Is-Is it on?" Alice asked her father

"Yeah, it's on." He answered

"Okay. Ahem. Hi Mama Maria; I hope you're okay. Daddy and I have moved into a nice home. It's really big and there's a TONNE of room! I hope you can come home soon. We miss you; Mama and other mummies are here okay." Alice's recording explained, Kaine feeling embarrassed by the whole thing. "I've also made you a picture. It's all of us at home. Hope you like it."

"Easy, Alice. You're too close, whoa!" Kaine fell back and the phone dropped from his hands and saw the ceiling.

"Daddy tackle!" Alice jumped onto him and carried on the recording. "We love you mama Maria, hope you'll come home soon." And with that the message ended

"...You could've sent it me via instant message." Maria answered, while getting teary eyed

"Tried to but you weren't picking up." Kaine answered

"Been busy." She said simply but at the same time it was said in a way that meant she had genuinely missed them and not ignoring them on purpose

"...Well, sorry to drop in unannounced and shit but...Yeah. Just had to tell ya..." Kaine answered and gently kissed her lips. "We'll see you in a couple of months?" He asked kindly.

"... I'll be free for six hours next weekend." She smiled

Kaine smiled at that. "See you next weekend."

*With the authors*

"That... was beautiful." Weaver cried gently

"Yeah, it was. What did you think Grey?" Ghost asked

"A real happy end." Grey nodded

"I wish Kaine would get more love but with Peter being the webs centre he is the focus of most other worlds." Weaver said sadly "At least here he has love."

"Plus it's open for a sequel." Luna cheered

"So if you want another, spam us with reviews asking for one!" Catherine grinned

"See you next time!" Everyone called

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
